Chibi Days
by Holysinner5527
Summary: Just some short chappies about the boys before the journey West. Starts when Sanzo finds Goku. Pretty cute. Non-yaoi. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding the Sun

Disclaimer: …Yeah…Nope.

Notes: Whether you've read my previous fic or are joining me for the first time on this one, thank you for joining me and I hope you enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

It was dark. 'W-where am I? How'd I get here?' he could make out the shape of bars in front of him. There was cold metal around his wrists, ankles, and neck. He tried and failed to get them off. "Is anyone there?" he called barely above a whisper. Only piercing silence answered him. Why was it so dark? It was scaring him. He tried to move or crawl to the world outside the bars.

In a short time it was light outside of the bars. Instead of feeling relief he only felt longing, sharp and piercing. He thrashed and struggled against the shackles to try and reach the sun. that's what the light was called. The sun. it was bright and warm and kept him safe. He continued to struggle until his wrists and ankles were bleeding and sore.

Days, weeks, months, years passed with nothing. Cutting loneliness, cold shackles, impenetrable silence. Day in and day out. Maybe this is just how life is. Maybe no one could ever reach the sun. 'I wish I couldn't see the light.' he vaguely thought.

It started getting cold again. Soon that pretty, horrifying, white stuff would come back again. Snow. That's what it was called. He could feel the signs that it was coming. And he was right. Soon it piled up and refused to leave.

It was so cold. He shook his head and spread his hair around himself. It didn't help much. It was far to bitingly cold. But it was just a very little bit warmer. He tried to imagine the sun. how warm it would be. He could almost feel it.

Eventually the snow left. It started to get warmer and the rain came. When the wind blew the rain it always got him wet. He didn't like it. It made him cold again. But soon it stopped too. The sun started to shine and the sounds returned. If there was at least these sounds he didn't feel as alone.

He existed like this for a very, very long time. The loneliness turned into a never ending blur of existence. Freezing, wet, warm, colder. It was all a cycle that he couldn't escape from. His only company the mocking sunlight that he longed to stand in. just once, for one second. Surely he deserved that much.

Then one day, as he woke up, he heard something. "Chirp. Chirp." it said. He sat up and looked for the source of the noise. He saw a small golden creature. The word 'bird' came to him. It was a bird. A small golden one.

It hopped closer and he reached out towards it. It hesitated but then jumped into his palm. "Chirp. Chirp." it said again.

"Hello. My name is Son Goku." he grinned.

"Chirp. Chirp. Chirp." it answered him. It reminded him of the sun. So pretty and warm.

Over the next few weeks the bird kept coming back. He would chatter and chirp to it. It would fly around and make him laugh. More than once it would bring him flowers and leaves and twigs. It would perch on his hand or head and sing him pretty songs. It was beautiful.

He wasn't lonely anymore. All because of his little bird/sun. He woke up one morning with a yawn. There had been a storm last night but it was all blue skies now. He sat up to wait for his friend when he saw it. There was the bird, lying on its side, a few feet away from the cage. He rushed over to the bars to look out. The bird lay unmoving with a single dandelion clutched in its tiny talons.

"Bird?" he called in a quiet voice. A new word popped into his mind. "Dead." That's what the bird was. It was dead, and dead was bad. Dead meant it was gone.

He desperately reached for the body of the bird but the bars and chains wouldn't let him reach it. He was so close. So very close. He just couldn't reach.

He once again fought against the chains. Against the bars. He fought even after his wrists and ankles were bleeding and throbbing in pain. Water was flowing from his eyes. Tears. That's what they were. Tears hurt. Finally he stopped when he was to exhausted to struggle anymore. He pulled himself up to clutch the bars, tears still flowing from his eyes. He took one more look at the bird and screamed out. He screamed until his throat was torn and bleeding. He renewed his struggles and finally lost consciousness.

Time continued its course. He suffered his loneliness unendingly. Why had the sun abandoned him? Why couldn't he reach it? Why was he forsaken like this? What had he done?

Eventually the birds corps turned to nothing but bones. When he noticed this he cried again. More freezing winters came. More warm summers. He lost any hope of ever reaching the sun. it was just something that wasn't meant to happen. Impossible. This was just how life was.

Then came the day he would forever cherish and remember. He had just woken up when he heard a noise. It wasn't a usual noise. The sound was heavy and rhythmic. He looked out into the sunlight and saw something, no someone, approaching him. The person was shining. They were beautiful. It was the sun. the sun had actually come for him. The sun stepped up to the bars with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey… you the one who's been calling me?" the sun asked.

"Huh?" he asked in a dumbfounded voice. With a dumbfounded look on his face. "I haven't been calling anyone. Who are you?"

"Your lying. I've heard you all this time." the sun snipped. "Now cut the act. Its annoying. After all…your going to be staying with me for a while. Its not as if I have any choice."

Then the sun reached out his hand. He held his hand up to take it as the bars and the chains melted away. Goku stood up on shaking legs and, still holding onto the sun, walked out into the warm light.

"Lets go." the sun said letting go of his hand.

"W-wait. Please wait for a minute!" Goku grabbed the ivory sleeve of the sun's robe.

"What is it?" the sun asked impatiently. Goku ran over to where the birds remains lay. He dug a hole quickly that was around five inches deep. He gently lay the bird in the grave and buried it. He patted down the earth and reached over to pick a dandelion that was growing close by. He lay it on the grave. He sniffed as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

"You don't need to be sad. Your free now." the sun had come up behind him and spoke in a gentle voice.

Those words echoed through him. He was free now. The sun hadn't abandoned him. It had taken a long time but it had finally come for him. Tears overflowed again and poured down his cheeks. But these tears didn't hurt. Happy tears.

"What's wrong? You hurt?" the sun asked him.

"N-no. I'm happy. I'm free now. Thank you sun." he whipped his tears and beamed up to his sun.

Sanzo just looked at the boy dumbfounded. "Feh. I didn't let you out cause I wanted to. You just wouldn't shut up. That's all. And my name is not 'Sun'.

"Oh. What is it then?" Goku starred up at him expectantly.

"I'm the thirty first of China, Genjyo Sanzo." he introduced.

"S-Sanzo." Goku liked it. It even sounded a little bit like sun. it was a good name. "I'm Goku. Son Goku." he smiled at the knowledge that he could tell the sun his name.

"Well, come on saru." Sanzo turned and began to walk down the path. Goku rushed to catch up.

"Hey! I told ya, my names-"

"Ch. Whatever."

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Night.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not mine. So sad.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Sanzo knew he'd regret it. He knew it. Letting that chibisaru out of that damned cage would of course come back to bite him in the ass. What was that saying? 'No good deed goes unpunished.' Well it was fricking true.**

**Sanzo and Goku were very close to the temple now and the saru was **_**still**_** clinging to his damn sleeve. It was like he thought Sanzo would just disappear at any moment. On second thought, he actually might think that. The villagers had told Sanzo that legend said that a monster was sealed on the mountain for 500 years. If that was true then it was no wonder the kid didn't want to let go of him. Goku probably thought this was all a dream.**

**How did you convince someone that they weren't dreaming? One would usually administer a pinch to the subject. Sanzo didn't do the "pinch" thing though. So instead he hit the chibi on the back of the head.**

"**Ow! What wassat for?" Goku rubbed his head while looking up at the moody priest.**

"**Your clinging to my sleeve." Sanzo glared down at the chibi.**

"**Sorry." Goku let go of the robe. The sun was starting to set now. Soon it would be dark. What if Sanzo disappeared with the light? What if he was put in the cage again? At this thought Goku clung to the back of Sanzo's robe. Sanzo blinked in surprise when the tiny boy grabbed him. The chibi was shaking in fear.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?" Sanzo asked, turning around.**

"**I-I don't want you to disappear. Please don't leave me alone." Goku almost sobbed.**

**Sanzo gave a sigh. He could almost be mad at the saru but he felt how his small body was shaking. He had been alone for to long. It figured that he would be thinking that this would end at any minute. He kneeled down so that he was looking directly into the chibi's eyes. He figured his normal nature of yelling and threatening wouldn't do much good on this case. So he took a page from Koumyou's book. He spoke in a gentle, quiet tone.**

"**I'm not going to disappear. I'm staying with you so just calm down. I have no reason to lie." he reassured.**

"**Okay." Goku nodded.**

**Sanzo stood up and turned to continue walking. He felt a tiny hand entwine itself in the back of his robe again and he gave another sigh. Patience. For now he just had to have patience with the stubborn little saru.**

"**There's the temple. That's where you'll be staying for a while." Sanzo motioned to the temple they were quickly approaching. Goku nodded, looking up at Sanzo in awe like he had been doing ever since his stomach had rumbled that first time. He would definitely have to feed the boy, as Goku had reminded him every ten minutes. Speaking of which, he was due for another reminder any minute now. As if the thought had passed from Sanzo to Goku the saru's stomach grumbled loudly for the fiftieth time that evening.**

"**Um…Sanzo? Can I have some food when we get in there?" he looked up at him with a pleading look in his big gold eyes.**

"**I've already told you yes. Now come on. My rooms this way." Sanzo led him to his room, getting odd looks from the monks that he passed. He gave yet another sigh. They were going to give him hell about Goku. He just knew it. "This is my room. You wait here and I'll get you a room and food. Just wait." he instructed.**

**Goku nodded and went to sit on Sanzo's bed. He sat there until Sanzo's footsteps had faded at which point Goku the curious saru jumped up and started looking at anything and everything. There wasn't much to see in Sanzo's bedroom but when one was locked in a cage for 500 years anything was better than nothing.**

**After a few minutes there was a sound at the door. Goku turned with a smile, expecting to see Sanzo. Instead he saw three bald monks looking at him curiously. "Hello." Goku smiled at them. They were looking at him with hints of disgust.**

"**Who are you?" one of them asked.**

"**I'm Son Goku." he was still wearing a happy smile.**

"**What are you doing here?" another asked.**

"**Sanzo brought me here and told me to wait for 'im." **

"**Why would Sanzo-sama want such an unclean boy in his room? Come along at once. We'll put you in a detention cell for now. I'm sue Sanzo-sama would prefer you were there." the last one sneered.**

"**B-but Sanzo said ta stay here. He told me to." Goku's smile had vanished and a confused frown was in its place.**

"**Master Sanzo was probably in to much of a hurry to take you to one. We will do it for him. Now come along." the three monks reached to grad him but he jumped away from their grasps.**

"**Come along you filthy child!" one of them shouted as they grabbed at him.**

"**No! NO! Let me go! Sanzo said ta stay right here! He told me! Sanzo!" Goku yelled for his sun as he struggled against the persistent monks.**

"**You disgusting little beast! Stop making such a fuss!" they began pulling him toward the door. They weren't having a very easy time with it seeing as this boy was incredibly strong for his tiny stature. They were almost half way there when the door slammed open. Sanzo stood in the doorway with a frown.**

"**What the hell do you think your doing?" Sanzo glared at the monks who still had their hands on Goku.**

"**M-master Sanzo."**

"**W-we were just taking this filthy child to a detention cell."**

"**We figured you wouldn't want him dirtying your room."**

"**Get your hands off him. Now." Sanzo growled out. The monks quickly let go of the boy. Goku ran over to hide behind Sanzo as soon as he was free, clutching the priest's robes. Sanzo looked to the chibi who looked frightened and confused. He held back a sigh and put his hand gently on the boy's head. "Its alright Goku. They wont put you in a cage." he whispered. "I don't want you or any of the other monks touching him. I brought him here and he'll be staying here until I can find him some foster parents. So in the mean time get lost."**

**The monks almost tripped over themselves in their rush to get out of the room. When they were gone Sanzo looked back to Goku. "You don't have to worry about those idiots. Now come on or you wont get fed." Sanzo turned and started walking down the hall.**

**Goku kept up with him easily, still clutching to Sanzo's robes. Sanzo led him to a room not far from his own. The room didn't hold much besides a twin sized bed and a medium sized table. On the table Sanzo had gotten quite a large amount of food.**

"**Eat and go to bed." Sanzo pointed to the food. Goku smiled and rushed over to start eating. He finished it all in about ten minutes. "Alright, time for bed." Sanzo pointed to the plain bed.**

"**I'm not sleepy." Goku yawned.**

"**The hell your not. Now get in bed." Sanzo ordered.**

**Goku followed the order and got into the bed, being to tired to argue about it. They had had a long way to walk when they left the mountain. When Sanzo went to walk by the bed to leave he was quickly pulled to a stop by a tiny hand that was once again grabbing his robe. "What now?" Sanzo turned to glare at the saru.**

"**W-will you stay here? Please?" his big cute eyes were begging.**

"**Tch. Cant you even sleep by yourself?"**

"**I'm scared." the whisper could barely be heard. Sanzo glared down at the chibi and sat down at the foot of the bed. He waited impatiently while the boy fell asleep. Once he was completely out Sanzo got up and quietly crept out of the room. He went to his room, got in bed, and had just closed his eyes when a shout echoed down the hall.**

**There was a banging sound and his door was thrown open. He sat up to see the saru rush over to his bed with tears running down his cheeks. He sat on his knees next to the bed and lay his head on it.**

"**What's wrong?" Sanzo lay his hand on the back of Goku's head.**

"**I-I thought I was in the cage again." he sobbed.**

"**Its alright. Your free, baka." Sanzo whispered with more patience then he felt. Goku crawled up onto the bed and snuggled up to Sanzo's side. He was asleep at once. 'Oh hell no.' Sanzo frowned at the bakasaru. He managed to get out of the bed and he scooped the boy up. He carried him to his own room and lay him down on the bed. He was back in his room and almost back in bed when once again there was a yell.**

**Goku opened Sanzo's door and came in. He climbed into the bad and once again snuggled to Sanzo's side.**

"**Goku?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**You can. Not. Sleep. In. Here." Sanzo gritted out.**

"**But I keep having scary dreams without you there. I feel safe here." he snuggled in closer.**

"**Go to your room." Sanzo growled.**

"**Please Sanzo. Just for tonight." Goku pleaded.**

"…**Tch. Tomorrow your sleeping in your own freaking bed. Got it?" Sanzo grumbled, laying down. Goku nodded and swiftly fell into a deep sleep. With Goku's warm body next to him, and him breathing deeply in his sleep, it took no time at all for Sanzo to be lulled to sleep as well.**

****Chapter End****

**Me: Happy Easter every one! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding a Foster Parent

Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, nothing, less than zero, I think you get it.

Note: This author would like to say that I in no way intend to insult the following groups of people, people with lisps, people with crossed eyes, crazy cat ladies, people who wear spandex suits, Michael Jackson, or clowns. This will all become clear very shortly. Thank you.

________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since Sanzo had set the chibisaru free. A week of Goku sleeping in his bed and following him all day. Goku had _finally_ gotten to the state where he didn't have to cling to Sanzo day in and day out. He had started to wander around the temple and get into all sorts of trouble. The monks would then come and whine to Sanzo about anything and everything Goku had done wrong.

And then there was the food problem. Sanzo had never seen anyone eat as much as the chibi could. He needed at least seven meals a day and it was completely exhausting the cooks.

All in all it was time for Sanzo to find a foster parent for the boy. But Sanzo didn't want to send the kid off with any random stranger that came along. So today after breakfast potential couples were going to come and Sanzo would interview them. He figured at least one of them would be satisfactory. And if more than one of them were good then he would let Goku choose.

"Good morning Sanzo!" Goku called from the breakfast table. Goku had gotten a lot more chatty lately. It was extremely annoying in a lot of ways but Sanzo dealt with it. It wasn't _that_ bad.

"Hn." was the only greeting Goku got from the monk but it seemed to be enough for him as he beamed at the priest and went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

"Sanzo, what are ya doin' today?" the chibi asked with a grin.

"I'm going to be looking for a foster parent for you. If I find a good one I'll introduce you to them. So play around the grounds while I work."

"Alright. I'll go and get some more flowers for your desk." Goku smiled and ran off. He usually finished off his breakfast before Sanzo.

When Sanzo finished he went to his office and sat at his desk. He then had a monk send the first couple in. while he waited his eyes were drawn to a small vase that Goku had found and filled with purple and yellow flowers. Goku had brought them in three days ago and they were now starting to wilt. When Sanzo had asked why he insisted on putting them on his desk the saru had just smiled and simply said so that Sanzo would have something pretty to look at and smell while he worked.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Stupid saru." he mumbled under his breath.

The couple soon entered and took a seat in he two chairs across from him. They seemed to be a normal couple and Sanzo was beginning to think that this may be easier than he first thought. "Good morning Mr. Wong, Mrs. Wong." he greeted, getting their names from a list in front of him.

"Good morning." they both said with smiles.

"Lets get right to it. Do you have any children of your own?" Sanzo folded his hand s in front of him and looked at the couple.

"No, but we have alwaysh wanted kidsh." the wife was the one that spoke. She had a lisp that made Sanzo twitch.

"Right. So what's your annual income?" Sanzo was distracted from the answer when he saw that after every second or third blink the husband's eyes would cross. He knew he was being rude starring but it was almost mesmerizing. Blink, blink, eyes cross, blink, blink, blink, eyes cross.

Sanzo tried to stop himself from judging these people to unfairly. They might be good people. The wife was now chatting away about something and Sanzo tore his eyes away from Mr. Wong to focus on what she was saying.

"-and my shishter in the United Shtatesh hash sheven kidsh that he could play with. She livesh in Misshisshippi."

That was it. Sanzo would not doom Goku to live with such annoying people. They had been there five minutes and he was already wanting to shoot them. Once the woman stopped talking Sanzo shuffled the papers on his desk and cleared his throat. "Well, I think that's all I need to know. Thank you and I'll get back to you."

The couple left and soon the next couple came in. both of the people that entered were wearing blue spandex suits. Sanzo rubbed his temples to try and get rid of the coming headache. This was going to be a _long_ day.

***

"-and he would receive strictly three meals a day. No snacks. We don't want him to get chubby. He would be home schooled in history, English, physics, philosophy, calculus, chemistry, reading, writing, Latin, trigonometry,-"

"Ma'am, do you realize that he's twelve years old?" Sanzo asked the strict looking woman across from him. Her and her husband both looked somber and strict and were dressed as if they were going to a funeral.

Sanzo realized that, like with all the other couples before this one, he couldn't let Goku go with this couple. He wouldn't survive with only three meals a day. Though the thought of Goku trying to attempt something like calculus of philosophy was quite amusing. Sanzo doubted whether or not he could even write his own name.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that you are well suited to be the boys parents." Sanzo said, still wishing that his pounding headache would leave.

The couple left looking offended. A single male entered this time. He had a strange feminine quality to him that almost felt threatening. His face looked mutated, like he had been in a horrible accident and they had to rebuild his face from scrap flesh. Sanzo wondered what had happened to him.

"Good evening." Sanzo said checking his paper and scooting his chair away from the man a bit. "Mr. Jackson."

"Evening." he said in a horribly feminine voice.

"So, do you have children?" Sanzo was getting just a bit freaked out.

"Yes, I have a few kids of my own. But I'm always interested in more. Especially little boys. It is a little boy your trying to find a daddy for, right?" he asked with a creepy perverted look in his eyes while licking his lips. The next thing he knew there was a gun in his face.

"Get. Out." Michael Jackson ran away as fast as he possibly could. Sanzo was dangerously close to snapping. If the next couple wasn't just slightly normal then he knew he was going to lose it.

There was a knock on the door and Sanzo sighed. He hoped beyond hope that this family would be good. "Enter." he said loud enough for the people outside the door to hear. The door opened and in stepped two people. 'No.' Sanzo thought horrified. 'My luck is not _that_ bad.' But no matter how hard he tried to will them away they were still there. Fucking _clowns_ standing in his doorway.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Sanzo finally snapped and an array of bullets were sent flying at the clowns.

***

Goku was about half a mile away from the temple picking flowers. He really liked the yellow ones. They reminded him of the sun, which reminded him of his sun, Sanzo. The yellow flowers and the purple flowers were the ones he went after. Golden for Sanzo's hair and purple for his eyes. These would make Sanzo happy.

When Goku had gathered enough for Sanzo's desk he picked more and started to make jewelry from them. He would make a crown for Sanzo too. Sanzo wore a crown sometimes. He couldn't wait to see his suns face.

While he made the crown he thought about what Sanzo had said earlier. He was trying to find foster parents for him. Goku thought about leaving Sanzo and had to fight back tears. He had been without the sun for so long. Why did he have to leave again? He didn't want to go with some strange people! What if they decided they didn't like him? What if they didn't feed him? What if they hated him so much that they locked him away again?!

Goku was shaking in fear as the sobs escaped him. Maybe if he was really good Sanzo wouldn't have to send him away. He knew Sanzo got mad when the monks came to whine to him about what he had done wrong. So if he didn't do any bad things then Sanzo would be happy and he could stay. He could stay with his sun!

When Goku thought of this he calmed down and went back to making the crown. He had to make it perfect for Sanzo.

***

'That's it.' Sanzo fumed as he stormed down the halls and out of the temple. 'The brat just stays with me!' Obviously there were way to many annoying goddamn freaks for him to send Goku to live with anyone else.

In the very back of his mind Sanzo actually didn't mind. He hadn't gotten attached to the kid, had he? No. Of course not. He would be perfectly fine with Goku leaving. Just not with any of those rejects. Hell, the best one had been the old lady that smelled like cats, cat food, and cabbage. But he'd be damned if he would send Goku to a home where all he had to eat was cabbage of cat food. The kid was annoying but not that annoying. You would think there would be one foster parent in all of China who was just a little normal.

Well even if he wasn't the best suited for the job, Sanzo was at least better than those nutbars. At least he wasn't a freaking pedophile, and he wasn't _that_ abusive. Besides, it didn't seem like his blown effected the chibi's hard head at all.

Sanzo finally made it to the field of flowers where Goku was. It looked like the chibi had fallen asleep at some point. Goku was curled up like a cat, snoring softly. As he looked at him Sanzo's gaze softened. No, he wasn't feeling affection toward the chibisaru. He was just amused to see him like that. So carefree. Yes, that was it. No affection, simple amusement. At least that's what Sanzo was telling himself.

Sanzo sat cross legged beside Goku, deciding not to wake him. He'd been having quite a few nightmares recently about being back in the cage. Even Sanzo couldn't protect him from all the horrific images in his memory. All the years of cutting loneliness.

'But why did he get attached to me of all people?' Sanzo thought with a frown. 'Of every single person on this whole damned planet he could have chose he chooses me.' and yet even with this thought a small smirk made its way onto Sanzo's face. "Bakasaru." he mumbled while laying a hand on the boys head.

In a couple of minutes the chibi started to stir. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at Sanzo. He sat up quickly. "Sanzo! What are you doin' out here?" he asked surprised.

"There's something I have to tell you about the foster parent thing." Sanzo sighed.

"Wait. Let me say somethin' first. I know I'm bad sometimes but from now on I'll be really good. Then the monks wont have ta come bother you any more. To prove I'm super serious I made you a present." Goku held up the yellow and purple crown, which Sanzo took. "I promise to be good. So can I please stay with you Sanzo? Please?" the boy had on a look that was caught between hopeful and terrified.

Sanzo looked at him in shock. No one, besides his master, had ever wanted his company very long. To think that a child would was ridiculous. Sanzo gave another small sigh. "I'll tell you what Goku. If your good, and if you keep fresh flowers on my desk, I'll let you stay with me." Sanzo looked at the chibi out of the corner of his eye.

Goku's face split into a grin that threatened to take over his entire head. "Alright Sanzo!" Goku jumped to his feet.

"Good. But your going to start sleeping in your own bed. Got it?" Sanzo gave the boy a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't ya gunna wear your crown?" Goku grinned as Sanzo stood up.

"You actually expect me to wear this?" Sanzo asked as he held up the crown. Goku nodded his head with a smile. "Tch. What do I look like to you? A flower girl?" never-the-less Sanzo placed the flowers on his head. He was getting way to damned soft. "But I only wear these on the walk back. No freaking way am I wearing this into the temple." Goku just nodded with a smile. "Ch. Lets go or you wont get diner." and with that they headed back to the temple, Goku skipping and humming with the flowers for Sanzo's desk in hand. Sanzo sighed again. He'd never get rid of the saru now. But, all in all, it could be worse.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Sculptors and Paintings_

_Disclaimer: Yep. I own them. Their all mine. And pigs fly. And I'm the queen of England. And turnips will come to life and rein supreme as our lords and masters. And Sanzo just ran off with Hazel to be his lover…yeah. I think you know the truth._

_Notes: I would like to dedicate this chappie to Kisa-chan. Thanks for your reviews, my friend!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Goku was angry. Angry at the stupid monks at the temple specifically. He just didn't understand those people. Goku had been all over the temple looking and they had tons of statues of a lot of weird looking people everywhere. What they didn't have was one statue of Sanzo. Not one! Sanzo was an important priest, right? Then he should have at least one statue. Maybe that was why he was so grumpy all the time. Well then Goku would just make a statue for him. Then Sanzo would be happy._

_Now the only problem was that Goku didn't know what statues were made of. The saru thought about it. It seemed like most of the statues were made out of some kind of stone, but Goku couldn't do that. So instead he would use wood. Yeah, he'd go out and get wood to make a statue._

_Goku rushed out to the grounds of the temple. He began to look for wood to build with but all he found were sticks that had fallen from the trees. So he started collecting them. After quite a while he had a pile that came to his chest. He smiled at his work happily. Now how did you stick them together? The answer was simple: glue._

_Goku ran inside to Sanzo's office where the priest was sitting, doing paper work. "Hey Sanzo! Can I have some glue please?" Goku asked, leaning on the large desk with that reckless smile of his face._

"_Goku, how many times have I told you not_ to come in here while I'm trying to work? And why the hell would you need glue?" Sanzo asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise! And I'm sorry for interrupting you but I really need glue. Please Sanzo." Goku begged.

"Hn…fine. But you better not be making a mess. Got it?" Sanzo eyed the saru suspiciously.

"I'm not. I promise." Goku grinned.

"There's a storage shed next to the peach tree. Inside it there's glue and a bunch of other crafts and things for the acolytes in their free time. You can use stuff from there if you don't make a mess. Now go on." Sanzo shooed Goku from the room. Once Goku was gone Sanzo pulled the newspaper he had been reading back out. He should probably be doing paper work…but the paper was more important right now.

***

Goku had found tons of fun stuff in the storage shed that Sanzo had told him about. Glue, paint, crayons, markers, glitter, construction paper. Goku had grabbed some glue, paint, and glitter and went back to his pile of sticks.

He started building up the image of Sanzo with sticks and globs of glue. He ran out of glue about half way through and had to run back to the shed to get two more tubes. After he had it fully built up he painted it and then added so much glitter that you couldn't look at it when the sun shined directly on it.

The end result was a little…odd. It made Sanzo look like he was standing at a weird angle…and he had no arms…or a neck. But it was definitely Sanzo. You could tell by the painted yellow hair, the purple eyes, and the painted on frowny face.

Goku smiled at how happy this would make Sanzo. Now he just needed to put some clothes on it. Goku didn't think Sanzo would want his statue naked. So he ran off to Sanzo's room and found some of his clean robes that were lying on his bed. The chibi ran back to his statue and fit the pristine white cloth on it. It looked great! Goku's best work ever. Not that he had ever made a statue before, but this one looked especially good.

Now he just had to get it into that "meditation chamber" room where the other statues were. The saru picked the statue up gently, not wanting it to break. It was a bit taller than him but rather light. He carried it to the room where all the monks were busy meditating. Goku crept up to the front of the room and put his statue down in front of a weird looking one.

The monks hadn't noticed him, which was a good thing. Goku still had a lot of paint and he was wondering what to do with it. that's when he saw a scroll on the wall of some holy figure. But the spot on the wall next to it was blank. Goku smiled as a thought occurred to him. Sanzo deserved to have a picture on the wall too. He grabbed the tube of yellow paint and squirted some onto his fingers. He didn't have a brush but this would do.

***

Sanzo had finished reading the paper and was now working on the crossword. He had been smoking his way through a new pack of Marlboros and was actually enjoying himself. But he knew it couldn't last. It never did. Any time he was having a good time someone would come to ruin it.

As if his thoughts had summoned a disturbance out of thin air, Sanzo all of a sudden heard the familiar sound of monks yelling at Goku and heading strait for his office. Sanzo stuffed his newspaper out of sight and tried to look busy. His door was thrown open and three monks came in, one of them pulling Goku along.

Goku looked like someone had dunked him in glue, then glitter, and then had flung yellow, purple, blue, red, and white paint all over him. "Ow! Stop pullin' on me ya poophead! I didn't even do anything this time." Goku struggled against them.

"Master Sanzo come at once to the meditation room. Come and see what this beast has done!" one of the monks yelled.

"Goku, what did you do now?" Sanzo sighed.

"Nothing! I was just making a surprise for you!" Goku jerked his arm away from the monk. "I didn't do anything bad. But you should come. Your surprise is done now!"

Sanzo got to his feet and Goku led him to the meditation room. The three monks trailing behind them. When they entered the chambers Sanzo saw immediately what was wrong. "Goku? What. Is. That?" he nearly snarled.

"Its you! I figured since you don't have a statue I would make you one! Isn't it cool?" Goku beamed in pride at his art work.

Seeing Goku so proud of his…thing, Sanzo felt his anger evaporate like mist in the summer sun. He was all of a sudden caught between hysterical laughter and horrible rage. Goku wanted him to have a statue. Figured. "Why is the skin blue?" he asked calmly.

"I couldn't find skin color." Goku answered still smiling.

"Why are the eyes crossed?" Sanzo could now barely hold in laughter.

"That was an accident." Goku frowned.

"Master Sanzo that's not all he did! Look!" one of the monks pointed to a new painting on the wall. Goku wasn't the most artistic child. So the finger painting looked more like a three year old had done it. But it was obviously supposed to be Sanzo standing under the sun.

"What, in the name of Buddha, made you paint on the wall?" Sanzo asked exhaustedly. This was ridiculous.

"I didn't have a scroll to paint on." the chibisaru answered simply.

"Next time…use paper." Sanzo shook his head with a frown.

"Master Sanzo he should really receive more of a punishment than-"

"Shut it." Sanzo shot a glare at the monk. "Goku, you have to clean the paint off the wall. I want it done today or no diner." Goku nodded quickly. Sanzo looked back to the statue. "Someone take this to his room."

"Y-yes master Sanzo." one of the monks rushed to lift the statue. It was then that Sanzo noticed something about the thing.

"Goku? Is that my clean robe?" he asked, his fury mounting.

"Yeah. It was on your bed." Goku nodded with a grin.

"You goddamned BAKASARU!!!!" Sanzo proceeded to beat Goku over the head multiple times with the mighty fan-o-doom.

"Ow! Jeeze Sanzo! That really hurts!" Goku whined while rubbing his head.

"Tch. Clean the wall and take a bath saru." Sanzo ordered before turning to go back to his office and finish his crossword.

**End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day In Town

Disclaimer: Listen very closely…NO!

Note: I would like to thank all of you reviewers. You keep me going. I love you all.

________________________________________________________________________

Goku was growing restless. The little saru had much to much energy for the temple. Every day he would unintentionally get into some kind of trouble and the monks would go and whine to Sanzo. Sanzo was getting tired of it.

So Sanzo decided that he would take Goku into town for the festival they were holding today. It also had the convenience factor in the since that Sanzo had just run out of cigarettes that morning. So it would be killing two birds with one stone.

So after breakfast Sanzo turned to Goku. "Get ready, saru. We're going out today." he stood up to exit the room, listening for Goku to follow, which the chibi did.

"Where are we goin' Sanzo?" Goku asked as they walked towards their rooms.

"Does it really matter?" Sanzo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Nah. I guess not." Goku grinned.

"Good. Now get dressed." Goku ran into his room to put on a clean pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt that Sanzo had gotten for him.

"I'm ready Sanzo!" Goku ran into the priest's room, hopping on one leg, trying to pull a sock on.

"Good. Lets go."

***

Sanzo was walking calmly down the forest lined path while Goku ran all over chasing a black and orange butterfly. He finally managed to catch the flying bug and let out a cry of joy. "Look Sanzo! I caught it!" Goku let it go and it floated around his head to land on his nose. He let out a giggle and it took flight again.

The sound of the festival could be heard by now. It caught Goku's attention and he looked questioningly at his sun. "What's that sound?" he asked, blinking his big innocent eyes.

"Its music. We're going to a festival." Sanzo answered, wishing for a smoke.

"Festival? What's that, Sanzo?"

"It's a celebration. This is the Cherry Blossom Festival. Its celebrated every year in the spring." Sanzo explained.

"Oh. That sounds fun!" Goku began running around excitedly.

"Calm down saru! You need to keep close to me. Festivals are crowded and you don't want to get lost." Sanzo frowned.

"Alright, Sanzo." Goku went to stand closer to his caretaker as they entered the town. There was so much to hear, touch, and smell. Goku found he could barely contain himself. He was about to rush to one of the stands but before he'd even gone three steps a hand grabbed the end of his long hair like a leash.

"What did I just say?" Sanzo asked impatiently.

"But Sanzo! I'm so hungry I could eat three whole buildings! I'm gunna starve if I don't get somethin ta eat." Goku whined.

"We just had breakfast before we left." Sanzo looked at the boy, annoyed. "I swear you turn into more of a black hole every day."

"But Sanzo, that was a whole hour ago! And that smells super good! Can I please just have two? Or three…or five? Please?!" Goku begged loudly. Sanzo smacked him upside the head but still bought a few of the meat buns that Goku wanted so bad. He handed them to the chibi and they continued to look at the stands.

"Do you want one?" Goku held up one of the buns. Sanzo took it and pat Goku on the head in thanks. Goku smiled and hummed along with the music being played. All the while munching in his meat buns.

Goku and Sanzo went to tons of different stands. Sanzo let him try a little bit of every kind of food. From ramen to yummy cotton candy. Sanzo even got him a present. It was a kite that was shaped like the sun. On it was a big smile with happy eyes. Goku couldn't stop thanking Sanzo for bringing him along. He promised himself that he would never forget this day.

All the people, laughing, smiling, joking, putting on shows, or playing music. All the amazingly good food. And the way Sanzo just barely smiled at the face he'd made when he tried some of that wasabi. All in all it had been a great day so far.

***

Sanzo led Goku to a shop on the corner. It was a liquor store but it had the cheapest prices on Marlboros in town. There was a sign on the door that said in big black words, No one under 18 admitted. Sanzo looked down at Goku who looked right back at him. Sanzo gave a small sigh. "Goku, I need you to stay out here for a couple of minutes. Just stand by this wall. If your good I'll let you play some of the games." Sanzo pointed to a spot on the wall that he wanted Goku to stand at.

Goku happily nodded as he went to stand in the designated spot. Sanzo went into the store, trusting that Goku could stay put for five minutes. The chibi stood against the wall waiting impatiently for Sanzo. That's when a boy and girl, both around his age, walked up to him. The boy had jet black hair and deep brown eyes. The girl had pretty chestnut hair and green eyes.

"Hi." the girl smiled. "I'm Mae. This is my brother, Lin. Do you wanna play with us?" the girl looked nice and was grinning cutely at him.

Goku had never been around many kids his own age. There were the acolytes at the temple but none of them liked him. This was a new experience for him. He was so excited at the prospect of new friends that he completely forgot Sanzo's orders to stay put. "I'm Son Goku. Sure, I'll play with you."

***

Sanzo had accidentally spent longer in the liquor store then he intended. The sales clerk had jacked up the price of Marlboros and Sanzo wouldn't let that lie. It had taken about fifteen minutes but he had finally haggled the price down to a mostly agreeable level.

'Goku's probably bored out of his little saru brain. I'll just let him play some games. Maybe win a goldfish.' Sanzo thought, lighting up a freshly purchased cigarette and inhaling the nicotine deeply as he exited the store. "Alright, come on Goku. We'll go play some freaking games." Sanzo looked over to where the chibi _should_ have been standing. He had disappeared from the spot.

Sanzo looked around quickly. He was waiting for Goku to jump out with a smile while shouting, "Did I fool you, Sanzo?" But no chibi jumped out from any hiding place. Sanzo looked around again.

"Goku!" Sanzo called, starting to walk down the street. "Answer me, bakasaru!" he continued down the crowded street.

***

Goku had been playing tag with his new friends when their father had come calling them. They had smiled and told Goku that they had to go. They had then run off with their smiling father.

Watching the kids go with their dad reminded Goku that Sanzo didn't know where he had went. He was going to be really mad. He'd probably hit him. So Goku ran back to the liquor store, hoping that Sanzo would let him explain himself before he brought out the fan-o-doom on him.

When he got there he pressed his nose to the window to try and see where Sanzo was on the inside. He didn't see him. So he moved down farther along the window and peered in again. Still no Sanzo. 'Where is he?' Goku looked at the door questioningly. He knew Sanzo said he couldn't come in but he had to find out where Sanzo was. So he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The chibi rushed to the back of the store. Sanzo wasn't there.

"Hey kid! Your not allowed in here. Beat it." the clerk pulled Goku towards the door.

"B-but I have to find Sanzo! Do you know where he went?" Goku looked pleadingly to the man.

"I don't know where he went. He left here almost a hour ago. Now get!" the clerk frowned, pushing Goku roughly out the door.

'A hour ago! Sanzo prolly thinks I'm lost. I'd better find Sanzo.' Goku rushed through the streets, looking for any trace of someone with golden blond hair and ivory robes.

***

"Hey, have you seen a kid, around twelve, with long brown hair, and gold eyes?" Sanzo asked calmly to a passerby.

"Sorry sir. I haven't seen anyone like that." the woman said and then left without a care.

'Must be nice to be able to walk away from shit like this.' Sanzo thought in a growl. In truth usually he wouldn't bother to look for the wayward chibi. However, in the paper that morning had been another report of a body of a child being found in this town. Kids had been going missing and turning up dead for around a month. So far there were four dead.

Visions kept going through his mind of some shady person promising the saru candy or fun games. 'And the saru would be trusting enough to just go with them. Baka.' the thought of the saru, in his trusting innocence, just going along with the would be killers infuriated Sanzo to no end. If someone had tried anything of the sort he would kill them. Hell, he'd be doing everyone a favor.

Sanzo continued down the street, asking anyone he came across if they had seen the missing chibi.

***

Goku, on the other side of town, was also rushing through the streets. He needed to find Sanzo. He was getting scared that he would never see him again. What if Sanzo decided that he just wasn't worth looking for and left him? No, his sun wouldn't do that to him. Sanzo had said he wouldn't abandon him. He believed Sanzo.

"Hey lady, have you seen a guy with blond hair, droopy purple eyes, wearin' real pretty white clothes…oh, and he sorta looks like the sun?" Goku asked, pulling a random woman to a stop.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that." she smiled and kept walking.

Goku stopped many others to ask them the same question. They all gave him similar answers and went on their ways. They didn't seem to have the time to spend on helping the poor lost chibi. Until,

"Hey kid, you lookin' for someone?" a man asked Goku. He wore nice clothes and had on a friendly smile.

"Yeah! I'm lookin' for Sanzo. Have you seen him?" Goku asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I think I have. He went right over there into that building looking for you. He seemed pretty worried." the man smiled.

"Sanzo's lookin' for me!? Then I better go to him. He'll be mad that I ran off. Which building was he in?" Goku asked, smiling at the thought that Sanzo was looking for him. He knew his sun wouldn't abandon him.

"Come on, kid. I'll take you to him." the man led him down the street to a disserted looking building. They went inside through a back door.

"Where's Sanzo?" Goku asked, looking around the almost completely empty room.

"He's upstairs. Come on." the man led him up the stairs into another empty room.

"Sanzo?" Goku called as if expecting the man to jump out of no where and surprise him. "Hey, I don't think Sanzo's here." before he could do anything else a strong smelling cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. Then there was darkness.

***

Goku blinked his eyes open to see two guys looking at him. One of them was the guy that had led him there. "W-what's goin' on? Where am I? Where's Sanzo?!" Goku's hands were tied behind his back by a rope that was so tight it hurt.

"Sorry kid. You're an unlucky one. We're going to kill you." the guy that brought him there said with that same kind smile. You could see how sick insanity darkened the smile now.

"Why?" Goku asked, his eyes wide in fear. He was fighting against the bonds desperately but they were strong. He was having a hard time with them.

"Because its fun, kid. You made it easy by being lost. Kids are so trusting." the other guy laughed, holding up a knife.

"No! Let me go! Sanzo! Help me! Sanzo!" Goku thrashed and kicked out at his captures as they came forward with their knives. Goku kicked one of the men in the face as he approached hard enough to break his jaw. As he flew back the other man sliced into his arm. As he felt the pain the chibi's eyes widened and he let out a scream. "SANZO!!!"

***

Sanzo heard it. No, not the sound of Goku's physical voice, he was much to far away for that, but the chibi's voice tore though his head with the same intensity it had on the day he had found him. The same voice that had called him to the mountain to free the saru, the voice that had been bugging him for around two months now, was calling him in his head again.

He ran towards it with all the speed he could muster. The saru was in trouble. If those sick bastards had gotten a hold of him then they would know true and complete terror before they died screaming.

***

"You damn brat. You broke his jaw. That's not very nice." the one who had tricked him laughed. "That's a very bad boy."

"Leave me alone! I never did anything to you! Let me go!" Goku struggled even harder against the strong bonds.

"Now if your good I'll make this quick." he held his knife up to Goku's chest. Enjoying the look of panic in the boy's eyes he made a quick gash on his chest. Goku flinched and he laughed cruelly. "Are you ready to die, kid?" just before the man plunged his knife into the boy's chest a shot rang out. The knife flew from the man's hand.

In the doorway was Sanzo, his gun pointed strait at the mans face. The gunman's face looked completely murderous. "Get the fuck away from him." he ordered in a growl that demanded immediate obedience.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked before he was kicked hard away from the saru.

"I hope you enjoyed your perverted fun, sicko. Because now your going to die." True to his word, Sanzo beat them both down until they were begging for mercy, beat them more, gave them both bullet castrations, and then killed them as they screamed in agony.

When he was finished he looked over to Goku, who was still tied up on the floor. He went over and quickly got the ropes off the scared chibi. As soon as Goku was free he threw his arms around Sanzo's neck, hugging him tightly. He clung to him while shaking and sobbing. "I-I was so scared, Sanzo! I thought I was never gunna see you again." Goku cried.

Sanzo held in a sigh and gently ran his fingers through the chibi's messy hair. He allowed the saru to hug him a moment longer before he gently pushed him away. "Enough hugging. Just calm down bakasaru. Lets go home." he said softly.

***

"Goku, if I have to tell you to stop squirming one more time there's going to be hell to pay." Sanzo said trying to bandage the deep cut on the saru's arm.

"Ow! Sanzo it hurts." Goku tried to wiggle away.

"If you don't sit still I'm going to make you sit through that 'Stranger Danger' movie again." Sanzo threatened.

"No! anything but that!" Goku yelled as Sanzo finished tying the bandage.

"Alright, I'm finished. Go on to bed saru." Sanzo frowned as Goku jumped right into _his_ bed. "What do you think your doing? You were finally starting to sleep in your own bed."

"Just for tonight, Sanzo? Please?" he smiled adorably.

"Feh. Just go to sleep, baka."

"Alright Sanzo!" Goku and Sanzo slept in the same bed again, Goku warm while cuddling up next to his sun.

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rubber Ducky

Disclaimer: You already know. *sigh*

________________________________________________________________________

It was bath time! Goku smiled at the thought. It was quite late to be bathing but this was when the saru liked to take his baths. All the monks would have already had theirs by now and the bathing chamber would be empty.

The baths at the temple were more like a cluster of indoor hot springs. They were especially fun to play in and splash around. So Goku got undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he headed down the hall toward the baths.

He got into the steamy room and wasted no time in doing a cannon ball into the hot water. When he resurfaced he looked around. If any of the monks had seen that he would get in trouble…again. They didn't like him jumping around. As he scanned the room his eyes fell on Sanzo.

Sanzo was leaning against the edge of the tub with his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply and relaxed in a way that showed he was obviously asleep. However, this was not what had caught the saru's attention. Sanzo fell asleep in the bath all the time. Goku had found him in there sleeping most of the times he was looking for him. No, what caught the chibi's attention was a little yellow rubber ducky floating in the water next to Sanzo.

Goku got up out of the water and walked over to the tub that Sanzo was in. quickly he reached over and grabbed the duck. It was yellow with an orange beak. Its black eyes were happy and it was smiling.

Goku squeezed it and it let out a loud squeak that made the saru jump and look over to Sanzo. He had learned that the priest didn't like to be woken from his naps. Luckily, Sanzo slept on, looking peaceful and content in his sleep.

Goku took the ducky back to his tub and started playing with it. He made the ducky zoom through the water and fight off the evil bubble monsters. All the while making sure to keep himself quiet so as to not wake the dangerous sleeping gunman. After a while he scrubbed his body and washed his hair.

He decided once he was done that he would take the ducky with him. Someone must have left it in the tub that Sanzo had gotten into and Sanzo must have been to tired to take it out before he fell asleep. Goku wrapped a dry towel around himself and went back to his room holding his cute new toy.

***

When Goku woke up in the morning the temple was in chaos. The monks were trying to calm Sanzo down who was racing through the temple, tearing things apart in his search for something that he refused to name. "What are ya doin' Sanzo?" Goku asked while his caretaker looked through his dirty laundry.

"I'm looking for something." Sanzo growled out, going to a different place to look.

Goku followed him. "What is it your lookin' for?" he asked. He wanted to help Sanzo find whatever it was. If he found it Sanzo would be happy.

"I'm not looking for anything!" Sanzo snarled.

"Huh? But you just said you were lookin' for something." Goku frowned, confused.

"I am." Sanzo wasn't really listening to the saru as he opened the stove in the kitchen to peer inside before slamming it shut.

"Then what are ya looking for?!" Goku huffed.

"None of your damn business, saru! Go and play or something." Sanzo glared at the chibi.

So Goku just shrugged and went off to his room. He grabbed his sun kite and then reached under his pillow and pulled out his new ducky friend. He had named the ducky Sanzo since it was yellow. He went to the field of flowers and started playing with his toys.

***

Sanzo was furious. Where did the stupid thing go? He didn't really even like the thing but his master had given it to him as a present when he was just three. Damn it, he only had so much from Koumyou Sanzo and that stupid little thing was one of them. He was going to find it no matter what.

***

Goku tied his kite to a stick that he stuck in the ground. It swished and blew in the breeze and Goku would look up at it every now and then while he was picking flowers for Sanzo's desk.

When he had enough flowers he collected his kite and ducky Sanzo and headed home. When he arrived he went strait to Sanzo's office. Sanzo was sitting at his desk, smoking. "Did you find what you were lookin' for, Sanzo?" Goku asked, replacing the wilted flowers in the vase on his desk for the fresh ones.

"No. I'm taking a break." Sanzo took a long drag off his Marlboro.

"If ya told me what you were looking for I could help ya find it." Goku suggested while squeaking the ducky. that's when the duck caught Sanzo's attention. He looked at it with an unusual expression of shock.

"Goku, where did you get that?" he asked calmly.

"I found it in the bath last night. Someone left it in there while you were sleepin'. so I took it with me." Goku explained, squeaking it again.

"You idiot APE!" Sanzo whacked him on the head with the fan-o-doom harshly.

"Ow! What wassat for, Sanzo?" the saru rubbed his, now sore, head.

"You baka, that's mine." Sanzo snapped before he could stop himself.

"This is your ducky, Sanzo?" Goku asked surprised as he held up the duck.

"Hn. It used to be." the priest mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry Sanzo. Here ya go." Goku sat the toy on the desk with a smile.

Seeing how the boy smiled at him and then at the duck reminded Sanzo of how he used to be with his master Koumyou.

**Flashback**

"Kouryuu, come here please." Koumyou had motioned his three-year-old ward over to his side. "I got you a present as an apology for being away for so long." he smiled and held out a brand new rubber ducky.

"Wassat master?" Kouryuu asked with a smile.

"It's a rubber ducky. Its for you to play with in the bath." Koumyou grinned. Kouryuu took the toy and squeezed it, making it squeak. He giggled with a big smile on his face and squeaked it again.

"Thanks you, master." the boy giggled.

"Your very welcome. What are you going to name him?" Koumyou patted his ward on the head, ruffling his golden hair.

"Mr. Quackums!" Kouryuu grinned.

"Mr. Quackums it is." Koumyou laughed.

**End Flashback**

"Alright. I'll leave you alone now Sanzo." Goku grinned, getting up to leave the office.

"Goku." Sanzo's call brought the chibisaru to a halt.

"What?" Goku turned back to his sun.

"Here. You can have it. Its not like I need something like this." Sanzo held out Mr. Quackums.

"Wha-? Really? But its yours, Sanzo." Goku said, looking at the duck and then back to his sun.

"Its alright." Sanzo insisted, putting the thing into the chibi's outstretched hands.

"Thank you, Sanzo!" Goku smiled so big it almost engulfed his entire face.

"Tch. Its nothing. I don't need it." Sanzo looked away and lit up another cigarette.

"Alright! Thanks again." Goku made to run out of the office.

"Hey, where are you going, saru?" Sanzo called.

"I'm gunna take a bath!" Goku called back.

"Ch. Bakasaru." Sanzo mumbled with a slight smile.

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Grievous Injury

Disclaimer: Nope.

Note: This will be the first chappie with Gojyo and Hakkai in it…yay!

________________________________________________________________________

Goku was happy. Him and Sanzo were going to Gojyo and Hakkai's house today for dinner. Hakkai was cooking and it was going to be so yummy. Hakkai was a great cook. That's why Goku was skipping down the path next to Sanzo and continuously chatting about anything that popped into his head. Sanzo seemed to be ignoring him, and the rest of the world, completely.

"Hey Sanzo, did Hakkai say what he was makin' for diner?" Goku asked, jumping after a grasshopper.

"Does it really matter what he cooks, saru? Your going to devour over half of it no matter what. And after that you and Gojyo will argue over the other half." Sanzo huffed.

"If that jerk wouldn't always take my food I wouldn't fight with 'im." Goku pouted.

That's when it happened. Sanzo was busy looking for his new pack of Marlboros and wasn't watching where he was going. This is why he didn't see the tree root that stuck up in the path until he had tripped over it. He caught himself from falling on his face but he heard his robes rip and felt his knee sting.

"Sanzo! Are you alright?!" Goku rushed over to his sun.

Sanzo sat back to look at his bleeding knee. It had hit a rock which had managed to scrape it just enough for it to bleed everywhere. "Shit." he snarled.

When Goku saw the blood he let out a loud gasp. "Sanzo, your bleeding!" he shouted, looking absolutely panicked.

"I realize that, dumb ass." Sanzo got grumpy when he got hurt. Well…grumpier.

"Oh no! What if its serious?! What if you bleed to death?! Don't worry Sanzo! I wont let you die! You stay right here and I'll go get help!" Goku said this so fast that Sanzo only caught half of it and before the priest could even say anything the saru was running off down the path.

Sanzo sighed. He should have expected such an overreaction from the chibi. He gets a little cut and the kid acts like he just got a limb ripped off. Sanzo stood up and brushed himself off. As he did so the letter from Hakkai that invited him and Goku to diner fell out of his robes.

The gunman bent to pick it up and saw some writing on the bottom that he hadn't noticed before. It read, P.S. Please pick up some beer when you come. We ran out last night.-Hakkai.

Sanzo decided that he would go into town and pick up the beer and _then_ go to Gojyo's. Those two could watch Goku for a few minutes until he got back. Well, at least Hakkai should be able to watch the saru. So Sanzo tucked away the note and headed down the path to town.

***

"Hakkai! Gojyo! Come quick!" Goku's voice rang through Gojyo's house.

"What is it, Goku?" Hakkai looked curiously at the boy who had just burst into the house.

"Yeah, what's all the yellin' for, saru?" Gojyo asked, his lighter paused half way to his new cig.

"Its Sanzo! He's hurt real bad! His legs cut open an' he's bleedin' a real lot! Come on, we gotta help 'im!" Goku shouted grabbing the older brunette's arm and then Gojyo's and heading for the door.

"Calm down Goku. Where is Sanzo?" Hakkai shot a worried glance to Gojyo.

"He fell on somethin' real sharp on the path. There was lotsa blood. You have to come now, Hakkai!"

"Alright, lets go Gojyo. Goku, lead us to where Sanzo is." Hakkai followed the chibi quickly. Gojyo following.

"Hey saru, what'd the pissy monk hurt his leg on?" Gojyo asked as he and Hakkai were forced to start running to keep up with the boy.

"I don't know. Somethin' sharp." Goku ran even faster down the path. By time they got to the spot in the path where Sanzo had been there was no priest to be found and Gojyo was gasping and wheezing for breath. For a second he considered that he probably wouldn't be like this if he didn't smoke so much but he figured what the hell. No point in stopping now. He took out another high-lite and lit it. "Where is he?" Goku looked around for his sun desperately.

"Goku, are you sure that this is the spot where he was?" Hakkai asked, looking around. In one place he saw a few blood spots but not many.

"Yeah. I remember it was here. Where is he? He's hurt." Goku looked close to tears.

"Maybe he just walked off somewhere. He probably dragged his unholy ass back to the temple to get bandaged up." Gojyo said, taking a drag from his cig.

"No, he was hurt way to bad to walk." Goku was looking around in the bushes near the path as if the missing monk was going to pop out of them any second.

"How badly was he hurt, Goku?" Hakkai asked while trying to calm the distressed chibi.

"He was hurt real bed on this leg." Goku pointed toward his right leg. "He cut himself all the way from here to here." he motioned from the top of his knee to the top of his ankle.

"That doesn't seem like the kind of wound that he would just get up and walk away with. Are you sure it was that bad?" Goku nodded with sincerity shining in his concerned eyes. Hakkai grew more worried.

"Maybe someone came and helped him out. I mean if someone saw a fricken Sanzo hurt on a path they wouldn't just leave him there." Gojyo offered, trying to keep Goku from full blown panic. The kid was always so on edge when it came to Sanzo's well being.

"Y-yeah. Sanzo's prolly back at the temple. He's prolly readin' his newspaper an' lookin' all grumpy." Goku cheered up just a bit.

"Lets go to the temple and check on Sanzo. If he cant make it to Gojyo's house I can just cook at the kitchen in the temple." Hakkai gave his classic smile.

"Yeah!" Goku smiled as they continued on their way to the temple.

***

By this time Sanzo was on his way to Gojyo's house with a twelve-pack of beer. His knee was stinging like hell and it was pissing him off. He would just have Hakkai heal it up when he got there.

He knew that Goku had probably told them about the scrape already. Though the excitable saru had most likely blown it all out of proportion. Well if that was the case he would just beat the chibi in the head.

He finally got to Gojyo's small, two bedroom, house. He reached for the knob and turned. It was locked. He banged on the door impatiently. When no one answered he knocked again. "Hey, open the door, dumb asses!" he shouted.

When there was still no answer he figured they had gone somewhere. They probably figured that he wouldn't get the beer and had gone to get some. Which was fine. Extra beer never hurt. Sanzo bent down and got the key from under the mat. He opened the door and replaced the key. He would wait for them and have a few beers.

***

Elsewhere, Goku and the other two were just arriving at the temple. Goku spotted the head monk and ran over to him. He was the only monk here, besides Sanzo, that could stand to talk to him like he was an actual person. "Priest Jeiiun!"

"Ah, hello Goku. What is it you need?" the elderly priest smiled to the chibi.

"Where is Sanzo at?" Goku asked.

"Sanzo-sama isn't here. He left with you earlier, did he not? He hasn't returned." Jeiiun said with a frown.

"S-Sanzo's not back?" Goku looked worried again.

"I'm afraid not, Goku. Did something happen to Sanzo-sama?" the head priest looked worried now.

"H-he's hurt. We thought he would be back here." Goku turned to look at Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Did he just say that something happened to Sanzo-sama?" a young monk asked.

"We're afraid that he's injured and he seems to be missing." Hakkai explained with a frown.

"T-that's awful! We must find Sanzo-sama at once!" the young monk ran off.

"Hakkai, Gojyo, what do you think happened to Sanzo?" Goku was dangerously close to tears once again.

"I'm sure he's fine, kid." Gojyo offered. "Sanzo wouldn't die or anything. Especially not over somethin' like this."

"You think he's dead!?"

"No! Didn't you hear what I just-"

"We've gotta find him!" Goku rushed out of the temple with Hakkai and Gojyo trying to keep up.

***

Goku had been looking everywhere. He had rushed to town with Hakkai and Gojyo and was soon tearing the place apart looking for his lost sun. The monks from the temple were also in an uproar. They were sending out search parties to scour the forest. The ones that weren't looking for him were all praying for the safe return of their Sanzo-sama.

***

'Where are those idiots?' Sanzo thought, cracking open another cold one. How long could it take to get beer? 'They had better not have stopped at a restaurant.' He was hungry, goddamnit!

Knowing the saru he had probably whined until Hakkai had given in and stopped for a meal. Damn brat. He thought for a moment about going out and finding their sorry asses, but he threw the thought away quickly. It wasn't even worth the effort. He would just have Hakkai fix him something when they finally got back.

***

"Hey, there's the search party." Goku shouted back to Hakkai and Gojyo. Up ahead was the group of monks. Goku ran up to them. "Did you find Sanzo?" he asked, looking around desperately.

"No. I guess you didn't either." the monk sighed worriedly.

"Where is he?" the saru asked no one in particular, dropping to sit on the ground.

"Goku, I'm sure he's fine." Hakkai kneeled down next to the boy.

"Yeah. We'll find him somewhere and he'll be all super pissed because we took so long." Gojyo laughed, trying to hide the fact that he was worried too.

"Goku, maybe we should go back to the house. We can think of places we haven't searched yet." Hakkai suggested with a forced smile.

"…Yeah. Lets go to the house." Goku mumbled, getting to his feet and starting down the path. His head was down in an almost defeated way.

"Hey Hakkai, what if we cant find the monk? What if something actually happened to him? I don't think the kid will take that very well." Gojyo whispered, taking extra care to make sure the chibisaru didn't hear.

"I don't even want to think about that, Gojyo. Goku cares very much for Sanzo. So if Sanzo was somehow lost or killed…" Hakkai left his sentence hanging.

"Yeah. Sanzo better be okay. The saru freaks if the prick gets a splinter. I'd hate ta think of what'd happen if Sanzo was actually hurt." Gojyo lit up another high-lite. They all soon got to the house. The sun was setting by now and in less than thirty minutes it would be dark.

"Gojyo, did you leave the lights on again?" Hakkai looked over to the red head disapprovingly.

"I probably did. Sorry 'Kai." Gojyo smirked. He got the key and put it in the lock. Goku was standing by his side, looking hopelessly sad. The kappa finally got the lock to click and opened the door. They all walked in, towards the kitchen. When the kitchen was in view they all stopped dead in shock. There sat Sanzo, smoking a Marlboro and reading the paper. He glanced up at them.

"About fricken time you three got back. What the hell took so long? If you assholes stopped to eat I still expect diner." he said irritably. This was enough to snap the three men out of their shock.

"Sanzo! We thought someone had kidnapped you and you were never coming back!"

"You damned pissy ass corrupt monk! We looked everywhere for your ass!"

"Sanzo we were really quite worried! Where on earth were you?"

All three of them said loudly at the same time. Sanzo had flinched by all the sudden yelling. "What the hell are you idiots talking about?" Sanzo looked from Hakkai to Gojyo to Goku.

"Sanzo we thought we'd never see you again." Goku couldn't hold in his tears any longer. He threw his arms around Sanzo in a tight hug.

"Hakkai, what's going on?" Sanzo looked to the taller brunette who had busied himself making tea. Gojyo let out a relieved/pissed off huff and plopped into a seat.

"Well, it would seem that Goku was wrong when he told us about your grievous injury." Hakkai smiled.

"Grievous injury? You mean this?" Sanzo pushed Goku away from him and brought his leg out from under the table to show them the scrape.

"Heh heh. I guess it wasn't as big of a cut as I thought." Goku laughed nervously.

"You bakasaru! You led us on a wild goose chase all across this fricken town because he got a mother fucking scrape!?" Gojyo beat him harshly on the head.

"Ow! I thought he was hurt bad!" Goku snarled at the kappa.

"What'd you do, tell them I got my leg cut off, chimp?!" Sanzo started beating him as well.

"N-no! Ow! Stop it you jerks!" Goku tried to escape the beating, only to meet the fan-o-doom with his face.

"Goku, try and be more sure about your stories in the future." Hakkai smiled.

"Y-yes Hakkai. I'll be good." when Hakkai got his scary smile on Goku knew he was serious.

"Tch. So does this mean you guys didn't have diner yet?" Sanzo asked, cracking open another beer.

"Nah. He was draggin' us everywhere lookin' for you." Gojyo pointed to Goku. "Didn't whine for food once."

"How about I start on diner?" Hakkai smiled.

"Yay!" Goku cheered. They all ate the delicious diner Hakkai made and Sanzo decided that they would just stay the night. However after diner, as they were all playing a game of poker, Hakkai frowned.

"I feel like I forgot something." he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, 'Kai. It cant have been to important." Gojyo grinned.

"I guess your right." Hakkai's smile returned. The monks from the temple continued to search for the "missing" Sanzo all night long.

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sex Talk

Disclaimer: No no no no. No no no nooooooo!

________________________________________________________________________

Goku was walking down the path to Gojyo and Hakkai's. Sanzo was really busy that day and he had told him that Hakkai had said he could come over. Being at Gojyo's house was way better than staying at the temple while Sanzo was busy.

The house came into sight and Goku broke into a run. The door was unlocked which meant that they were home. The saru headed strait for the kitchen. That's where Hakkai usually was. However, the chibi found that the older brunette was absent from his usual post. Goku went to check the youkai's room but that was empty too. He must have gone shopping, but that meant that Gojyo should still have been there.

The saru went to open Gojyo's bedroom door but stopped when he heard noises inside. It sounded like barely muffled screams and grunts along with a rhythmic pounding. What was going on in there? The curious chibi tried the door and found it unlocked. He cracked it open and peeked inside. He saw Gojyo and some girl with long black hair on the bed.

'What are they doin'?' he wondered. Both of them were naked and it looked like they were doing some kind of wrestling. By the looks of it Gojyo was winning. He was the one on top. But then the girl flipped them so maybe she was winning now. 'But why are they naked?' Goku really didn't know.

Gojyo and the girl still hadn't noticed the eavesdropper and Goku still wanted to know what they were doing. That's when Goku remembered something Hakkai had once told him. 'You cant expect answers if you don't ask questions.' Goku smiled at the thought. He would just _ask_ Gojyo what he was doing.

So the chibi opened the door wide and took a few steps into the room. "Hey Gojyo, what are ya doin'?"

"Shit!" Gojyo, finally noticing the saru, shot into a sitting position. The woman squealed as she tried to cover herself. "What the fuck are you doing, saru?!" the kappa yelled angrily.

"I was just-"

"Gojyo, who is he?" the woman asked, looking angry.

"He's no one. Its just-" Gojyo struggled to explain.

"I'm sorry Gojyo. I gotta go." she said while pulling on her pants.

"No! Come on babe. It'll be fine." Gojyo tried to calm his partner.

"Hey Gojyo! What were you two doin'? Were you wrestling? How come ya had to be naked?" Goku asked rapidly.

"Shut it chimp!" Gojyo snarled at the chibi.

"I'll see ya around, Gojyo." the woman started heading towards the door.

"No! Rina, come on." Gojyo tried to grab her arm.

"I told you my name is Maiya!" she slammed the door in the redheads face.

A few moments passed in tense silence. Goku finally looked up to the older man with a questioning look on his face. "…So will ya tell me what ya were doin' now?" he innocently asked.

"You dumbass BAKASARU!!!!!" Gojyo lunged at the chibi, trying to grab his scrawny little neck.

"Ah! What'd I do?" Goku tried to get away from the angry man. This is when Hakkai opened the door, his arms full of groceries. Gojyo and Goku froze. Gojyo still naked, trying to strangle Goku. Hakkai stared at them in shock.

"…Gojyo, what on earth are you doing?" he asked finally.

"Nothing!!!" Gojyo shouted, trying to look for his clothes.

"Hakkai! Gojyo won't tell me what he was doing!" Goku whined.

"I think _I'd_ like to know what he was doing." Hakkai was still in shock.

"I wasn't doing anything! That little asshole came in on me with one of my girls!" Gojyo pointed accusingly at the chibi.

Hakkai went slightly pale. "S-so that's what happened." he gave a sigh. "Gojyo get some clothes on. We're going to have to explain a thing or two to Goku."

"Yeah, yeah." Gojyo stomped back to his room.

"Are ya going to tell me what he was doin'?" Goku looked to Hakkai.

"It seems I'll have to. Come into the kitchen. I'll make some tea." Hakkai smiled.

"Will you make a snack too, Hakkai?" Goku asked as he skipped into the kitchen.

"Of course." the healer went about making tea and a quick snack. Gojyo came in a few minutes later, dressed in only pants. He let out an angry huff and plopped down. Hakkai sat down tea and potato chips and then sat down as well.

"So…will ya tell me what you were doin now?" Goku was getting impatient. Why was no one telling him?

"Um…well its just a little bit complicated." Hakkai tried to think of a way to start the explanation.

"Just tell him 'Kai. I was having sex." Gojyo snapped. He was still angry that the chibi had interrupted his fun time. Hakkai had been out of the house and it had been perfect before the damn saru messed things up.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai shot his friend a look.

"I'm not gunna lie to him Hakkai." Gojyo frowned.

"Sex? What's that? A kind of wrestling, right?" the chibi asked, munching on the chips that Hakkai had brought.

"Well Goku, when a man and a woman have…strong feelings for each other-"

"What kind of strong feelings?" Goku asked.

"Well…um…feelings of…love. I guess."

"Oh Hakkai don't tell him that! You don't have to have love to get laid." Gojyo interrupted.

"Get laid? I thought we were talking about sex." Goku looked confused.

"Getting 'laid' is a vulgar term for sex." Hakkai explained, flashing Gojyo his 'Do you want to die?' smile.

"Oh. So if its not love then what are the people feeling?"

"Its called lust." Gojyo smirked.

"Gojyo, maybe _I_ should be the one to explain." Hakkai smiled sharply at the kappa.

"Y-yeah. Whatever you want 'Kai." Gojyo knew better than to argue with Hakkai when he got like this.

"So…what's lust?" Goku gazed up at Hakkai with his big, innocent, eyes. When Hakkai looked at Goku, looking so very innocent, he knew he wouldn't be able to explain this to him. He couldn't do it. The boy was just too trusting. He knew that he could tell Goku that sex was a kind of cookie and he would believe him, and probably want to find that kind of cookie to try them. He couldn't handle that. What if he told him something wrong? So Hakkai chose the only alternative that he could think of at the moment.

"Why don't you ask Sanzo about sex later." the healer suggested with a smile.

"Sanzo can tell me?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. I bet there's no one who could tell you better." Gojyo grinned. He loved bugging Sanzo and this was a perfect opportunity. "And make sure to ask him to explain bondage too."

"Gojyo, you must really have a death wish today." Hakkai smiled. He would never admit it but the prospect of the high and mighty Sanzo explaining sex to the curious chibi was quite funny.

"Alright. I'll ask Sanzo as soon as I get back to the temple." Goku grinned.

"Good idea." both Gojyo and Hakkai grinned back.

***

Sanzo had had a hard day. He had been forced to do more paper work than he had ever even seen in his entire life. The monks of the temple had been whining to him all day about something or another and all he wanted to do was read his paper, have some coffee and a smoke, and go to bed.

It was just getting dark and Goku should be getting back to the temple soon. Hakkai would have fed him so the saru probably wouldn't whine to much for food. He'd probably be tired after a day full of fighting with Gojyo.

That's when Sanzo heard Goku skipping down the hall. He was the only one that skipped so it was pretty easy to figure out when he was coming. Goku burst into his office door a few seconds later. "Hi Sanzo! Did you have a good day?" Goku plopped down into a chair across from Sanzo's desk.

"This entire day has been a monumental pain in my ass." Sanzo fumed.

"That's to bad. Hey, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Go ahead." Sanzo finally found the paper he had been searching for all day.

"What's sex?" Goku looked at him curiously. Sanzo was taken by complete surprise by this question. He was so shocked that he dropped his newspaper as well as the Marlboro he had been smoking. He quickly grabbed the cigarette before it could catch anything on fire. "W-what?!" he asked, outraged.

"Well this morning when I went to Gojyo and Hakkai's I went in an' Hakkai wasn't home. So I looked for Gojyo and found him in bed with this woman. Gojyo said later, after the lady left, she seemed mad, that he was havin' sex. Then he and Hakkai said I should ask you what sex is." Goku explained. "Gojyo said I should also ask you- Hey, where are ya goin'?"

Sanzo had stood up and was walking quickly out of the temple. Goku caught up with him and saw the completely murderous look on his sun's face. He was going to kill someone. It wasn't long before they got to Gojyo and Hakkai's. The lights were still on which meant that they were still awake. Sanzo slammed the door open to reveal Gojyo and Hakkai playing poker. Seeing them sit there so nonchalantly brought Sanzo to a level of pissed off he didn't even know existed.

"Yo. What's up?" Gojyo asked with a very suicidal smirk. The bastard knew why Sanzo was here.

"Is something wrong, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked with an innocent smile. So he was playing innocent too. Well Sanzo could deal with that.

"Hakkai, I'll deal with you later. For now, _you _are a GODDAMN STUPID KAPPA!!!!!!!!" Sanzo took out his gun and started firing at the kappa in question. Gojyo was forced to try and dodge Sanzo's deadly accurate aim. He was doing rather well considering all the other people who would have been dead by now, but he still felt the bullets knick him every now and then.

"It wasn't my fault ya damn corrupt monk! It wasn't like I invited the chimp into my room while I was getting busy!" Gojyo tried to defend himself.

"Sanzo we really thought that you would _want_ to be the one to explain it to Goku." Hakkai smiled, barely holding in laughter.

"Hey!" Goku shouted, getting the attention of the three older men. "Is anyone _ever_ going to tell me what sex is?" he frowned.

Hakai and Sanzo gave twin sighs. "We will havce to explain, Sanzo. If not now then later and theres no use postponing it." Hakkai said with a slight frown.

"Tch. Yeah, I know." Sanzo huffed. They all went into the kitchen and sat down. Goku sat at the end, looking questioningly at the other three. "Well you two, get started." Sanzo said deriously to Hakkai and Gojyo.

***

It took quite a while for the three men to explain all the facts of sex to the chibi. Hakkai had explained that when a person had sex they should be in love with their partner. Sanzo added that if someone slept around that made them a slut…like Gojyo. A rather harsh argument followed that.

Once it was calmed down again Hakkai explained that the real reason for sex was for people to have children. He also explained some of what happened inside of a womans body conserning eggs and sperm. Most of this flew right over Goku's head. Finally they had explained everything. Sanzo ended the talk by explaining to Goku that sex was something he shouldn't do until he was like…forty.

"Alright. I think I understand. Theres just one more thing I wanna know." Goku smiled.

"What's that, Goku?" Hakkai asked with his usual smile.

"What's bondage?"

Sanzo and Hakkai looked to Gojyo who grinned nervously. The monks all the way at the temple heard the shouts and the gunshots that followed.

***

Sanzo and Goku eventually headed back to the temple. It was completely dark now and the full moon was all that lit their path. "So, Goku." Sanzo said to get the saru's attention.

"Yeah, Sanzo?" Goku looked up to him.

"What have you learned?" Sanzo lit a new Marlboro.

"Always knock?" Goku looked questioningly to him.

"Very good."

**End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Coulrophobia

Disclaimer: I could never hope to create something as wonderful as Saiyuki. Sad but true.

________________________________________________________________________

Sanzo was in his office, busy avoiding the work that he should have been doing. Goku was on the floor with crayons and paper. The chibi had been drawing a lot lately and then taping the pictures up in Sanzo's office and bedroom. Sanzo's favorite, not that he'd ever admit it, was the one of him, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai playing cards. It was currently hanging on the wall next to his desk. Goku wasn't exactly an artist but you could always tell what his pictures were just because of all the effort the kid put into them.

That was when a monk knocked on the office door. He entered, standing in the doorway. "Sanzo-sama?"

"What is it?" Sanzo didn't bother looking up from his paper.

"You have guest. Those two young men to see you." by the disapproving look on the monks face Sanzo would have known who was there even if he hadn't spoken. The monks were okay with Hakkai, since he was always polite and did nothing to offend them in any way. However, they _hated_ Gojyo, and the kappa hated them in return.

"Send them in." Sanzo began searching for his new pack of cigs.

Gojyo entered in his usual obnoxious way. He banged the door open loudly and plopped recklessly into one of the chairs in front of Sanzo's desk. "Get you and your saru ready to go, monk." he said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Go where?" Sanzo glanced up from the paper just long enough to flip the page.

"Well you see, me and Gojyo have obtained some tickets to the circus. We thought Goku might like to go." Hakkai smiled.

At the word circus Sanzo flinched. "No freaking way I'm going." he grumbled.

"Hey, what's a circus?" Goku asked, jumping to his feet with his finished picture in hand.

"Its real fun kid. You'd love it. There's animals, acrobats, weird act, and usually a hot girl in a tiny outfit diving through the air doing a trapeze act. Its great." Gojyo explained to the chibi. Gojyo remembered when he was a kid, his brother managed to get him out of the house for a while. He had taken him to the circus to cheer him up. It was one of the only good memories that he had from his childhood.

"It sounds fun! Is there food?" Goku was starting to look excited.

"Yeah. Tons. Popcorn, peanuts, candy apples, cotton candy. A whole lotta junk food." Gojyo smirked.

"Sanzo, can we go? Can we go?! Please!" Goku begged, jerking on Sanzo's sleeve.

"You three can have happy circus fun time all you want but don't count me in. I hate the fucking circus." Sanzo said, still looking at his paper.

"But it wont be as fun without you!" Goku whined, clinging to Sanzo's arm now.

"What's the matter monk? Are you allergic to joy or somethin'?" Gojyo smirked at the priest.

"No, I just really hate the circus. Get off me, Goku!" Sanzo struggled to reclaim his arm.

"Come now Sanzo. Surely it wont be that bad." Hakkai subtly urged.

"Come on baldie. It'll be fun." Gojyo not-so-subtly urged.

"Who are you calling bald, kappa?" Sanzo snarled, still trying to get Goku to let him go. "I do not want to go to the bloody circus. Why cant I stay here?"

"Because its more fun with you there! Please come, Sanzo. Please." Goku gave him a look that was too cute to resist.

Sanzo was still trying not to cave. He _really_ hated the circus. Not just because of the horribly bright colors, or the annoyingly loud crowds, it wasn't even the horrible smell of animals along with overly sweet food. It was because of those disgusting…_things_ that resided there. Yes, Sanzo _hated_ the circus.

But with Goku begging, Gojyo annoying, and Hakkai quietly urging, Sanzo found his resolve failing quickly. He tried to continue to resist but it was a losing battle. "Tch. Fine I'll go. Its all I can do to shut you morons up." Sanzo caved. Goku gave a cheer, Gojyo gave an annoying smirk, while Hakkai just smiled approvingly. "Lets just go."

***

It was only about a half hour later that Sanzo was dragged into an overly large tent. He had to stop himself from glancing around nervously. You never knew when one of _them_ was going to appear. "What's the matter Sanzo?" Goku looked up to his sun in concern. Sanzo was acting sort of weird.

"Nothing." Sanzo muttered while pulling out a smoke.

"Sanzo, I'm afraid that there's no smoking in here." Hakkai smiled and pointed to a no smoking sign.

"Wha? Oh that's bullshit." Gojyo snarled, speaking Sanzo's thoughts.

"I _really_ need this smoke, Hakkai." Sanzo growled through clenched teeth.

"Ah ha. I'm sure you'll manage Sanzo." Hakkai smiled.

"Hey, lets go get some snacks! I want popcorn!" Goku pointed to a concession stand near by. "Can we get some, please?"

"Yeah. I'll get you something if it'll keep you quiet." Sanzo went over to the stand with Goku. They came back a few minutes later with popcorn, a giant pretzel, cotton candy, candy apples, gummy worms, peanuts, hot dogs, and a few slices of pizza. As well as a large soda.

"Damn. You cleaned that place out, huh?" Gojyo grabbed a slice of pizza.

"The damn bakasaru just had to get some of all of it." Sanzo grumbled. In truth he didn't mind. It all went to the three aspects credit card. Though he still hoped that one day Goku would get a normal sized appetite.

"Ah, the show is about to start. Lets get our seats, shall we?" Hakkai smiled as they all headed to the stands.

Soon the show started. Goku watched it all in awe. There were acrobats and tight rope walkers, a lion tamer, fire eaters, tigers that preformed tricks, jugglers and magicians. For the last act the clowns came out. Sanzo shuddered as he saw them. He _hated_ clowns. Goku giggled as he watched them jump and dance around. Hakkai and Gojyo sat with small smiles as they watched. Sanzo was the only one that looked moody, but he was usually the only one that looked like that so it wasn't any different from usual.

Once the clowns rode off the stage on their little tricycles the audience applauded and they all stood up to leave. On their way toward the exit Goku spotted the elephants from the show and let out a gasp. "Sanzo, can I go pet it?" the saru pulled on Sanzo's sleeve and pointed to the massive creature.

"You can, but I'm not going anywhere near it." Sanzo frowned at the elephant.

"Alright!" Gojyo came with me." Goku and Gojyo rushed over to the elephant. Hakkai just smiled, watching them go.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." he smiled.

"Feh. Gojyo acts like a freaking six year old. I would expect that kind of behavior from the saru." Sanzo watched as Gojyo lifted Goku up to pet the elephant on the head. He almost looked like the saru's big brother with the way he was acting. Sanzo just barely smirked. Goku looked happy. 'This family feeling must be important to him.' Sanzo almost kicked himself at the thought. There was no way he would _ever_ consider these idiots family.

He looked back to Goku and Gojyo. Goku was laughing at how the elephant drank water. That's when the animal pulled an enormous amount of water into its trunk and pointed it up into the air…right above the monkey and kappa. The water quickly reappeared, soaking Goku and Gojyo to the skin. Both of them let out an outraged yell. Hakkai laughed as they came back over dripping.

"That's what you get for trying to bother a drinking elephant." Hakkai laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Gojyo snapped, not really angry, and began wringing out his hair.

"We weren't botherin' it! We were just pettin' it!" Goku grumbled, wringing out his shirt.

"Goku don't do that to your shirt. It stretches the material." Hakkai said, sounding more like a mother than anything. Maybe they _did_ seem like a family.

"Don't drip on me, Goku!" Sanzo took a step back from the soaked chibi. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes. I suppose so." Hakkai smiled.

"Wait! Look at the clown!" Goku pointed to a clown who had come out and was jumping and dancing through the crowd. It was coming directly towards them.

"Lets go." Sanzo growled out.

"Oh, lets wait to see the clown, Sanzo!" Goku held tight to his sleeve.

Sanzo was trying to look for an escape route. Unfortunately for him it was too late. The clown bounded up to Goku and started doing tricks. The chibi laughed and clapped as the clown made a bunch of flowers appear. The clown ten spotted Sanzo and bounded over. "What's the frown for Mr. Grumpy-face?" the clown asked in a goofy voice.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Sanzo was trying to suppress the urge to shoot and then run from the damned clown.

"Don't be like that! Turn that frown upside down!" the clown beamed. When the monk continued to not be happy to have a clown in his face the clown reached up to pull a coin out of his ear. He was stopped mid-reach when he found a gun in his face.

"Leave." that one word carried enough of a threat to make the clown run away as quickly as he possibly could.

***

On the walk home Goku looked up questioningly to his sun. "Hey Sanzo? Why'd ya point your gun at the clown?"

"I hate clowns." was all the explanation that was given.

A few seconds passed in silence and then Gojyo let out a laugh. "Ya know, it seems an awful lot like our dear lord Sanzo is afraid of clowns." he smirked mockingly at the priest.

"I'm not _afraid_. I just hate the damn things." Sanzo sent a death glare to the kappa.

"Now, now Sanzo. Its perfectly fine. Everyone is afraid of something." Hakkai said, barely containing laughter.

"You just happen to be afraid of something stupid…like clowns." Gojyo smirked. Him and Hakkai burst out laughing.

Goku gazed up at him. "Why are ya afraid of clowns, Sanzo?" he asked cutely.

Sanzo's fragile patience finally snapped. "Shut up! All of you! I'm not afraid of goddamned fucking clowns!!!" he shouted, pulling out his gun to fire at his, now running, companions. Hakkai and Gojyo were still laughing. Sanzo knew he was lying. After all, ever since that time at the circus when he was five, he _had_ been afraid of clowns.

**flashback**

Koumyou had decided to take his young ward to the circus one day. It was a good day and Kouryuu had seemed to be enjoying himself until the overly happy clown sprang up to him. The small boy hid behind Koumyou's legs nervously.

"Its fine Kouryuu. The clown is very nice." Koumyou smiled to the boy. Scared amethyst eyes went to his face and Kouryuu nervously nodded.

"Here little boy. To prove I'm nice here's a flower. The clown smiled and handed the frightened child a large fake pink flower with a big bright yellow center. As Kouryuu brought the flower to his nose the clown pushed a secret button and water sprayed him in the face. The clown laughed loudly and began jumping around.

Kouryuu, predictably, screamed at the top of his lungs and ran from the circus as fast as his five year old legs could carry him. Koumyou couldn't help but laugh as he watched the son of his heart run. He had thought something like that might happen. "Well , so much for the circus." he sighed to himself as he went to follow his ward at a much slower pace.

**End Chapter**

Authors note: In case you haven't guessed, Coulrophobia is the fear of clowns. Sanzo just seems like someone who would hate them don't ya think? Its also one of my two phobias. My other if the fear of spiders. They're yucky. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mothers Day**

**Disclaimer: It is to my pain and devastation that I do not in fact own Saiyuki or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form. *sigh* Oh well! On with the fic!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Goku had gone into town that morning. He had to beg Sanzo for fifteen minutes before the priest had said he could go. In the end he had let him just to get a moments peace. He had even given him enough money for a snack! Goku really didn't need anything in town but it was fun here and there were no monks to yell at him for no good reason.**

**When Goku got to town he went strait to the corner store that sold really good ice cream cones. When the saru entered the store the first thing that caught his attention was a large pink banner hanging from the ceiling. It said in white frilly letters, Give your mother something special this Mothers Day! Under the banner was an aisle full of all different kinds of presents and cards.**

'**Mother?' Goku questioned in his head. What exactly was a mother? Goku had heard children call out this word before but he had never given it a thought. The chibi went down the aisle that had all of the gifts and such. There were a bunch of people in the aisle looking at all the different things. There were flowers, stuffed animals, pretty cards, and balloons. "Hey." Goku got the attention of a teenage girl that was near him.**

"**Whatcha need, cutie?" she asked, bending down to him.**

"**Can you please tell me what a mother is?" Goku asked with a smile, using those manners that Hakkai said were important when you spoke to girls.**

"**You don't know what a mother is?" she asked in disbelief. He shook his head and she laughed. "A mother is a very special person. A mother is always there to take care of you. They take care of you when your hurt, they fix really yummy food, if you get in trouble they get upset and you might get in trouble, but there still always there for you. They teach you things and look after you.**

"**Where can I get a mother?" Goku asked excitedly.**

"**You don't get one." the girl laughed. "Everyone has a mother."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yep. Alright, I have to go. See ya!" the girl ran off, leaving Goku to his thoughts.**

*******

**Goku sat outside, eating an ice-cream cone and thinking about mothers. The girl had said that everyone had one. If that was true then who was his mother? Goku thought over all the people he knew. A mother takes care of you when your hurt, they cook yummy food, they teach you things, if you do bad stuff they get upset, and they always care about you. 'That would be Hakkai.' Goku decided with a smile. So that's who his mother was. Well it was Mothers Day. He would have to get him a present.**

**He looked at the ice-cream cone that had taken up all of his money with a frown. He ate the rest of it in one bite and his brow furrowed in thought. He guessed that he would just have to **_**make**_** a present then.**

**The chibi jumped to his feet and started heading back to the temple. When he got there he headed strait to Sanzo's office. Sanzo was sitting, looking annoyed, with Gojyo across from him. If Gojyo was there that meant that Hakkai would be too. "Hey guys. Where's Hakkai?" Goku asked.**

"**He's cooking lunch. Where the hell have you been saru?" Gojyo asked with a grin.**

"**Just in town. Hey, what do ya think Hakkai would want as a present?" Goku asked, plopping down on the floor.**

"**Why are you looking for a present for Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, lighting a Marlboro.**

"**Cause it Mothers Day! I figured out that Hakkai is my mother." Goku beamed proudly. Gojyo burst out laughing. Even Sanzo let out a small chuckle. Goku looked at them confused. What was so funny? "What?" he asked defensively.**

"**Heh heh heh. Saru, Hakkai cant be your mother." Gojyo laughed.**

"**Wha? Why not? Why cant Hakkai be my mother?!" Goku asked loudly. "The girl at the store said that a mother takes care of you, heals your wounds, cooks you food, teaches you, and gets upset when your bad. Hakkai does all of that stuff."**

"**Ya know what? I think your right chibi. Hakkai does make a good mom." Gojyo grinned at Sanzo.**

"**Why don't you make him a card, Goku." Sanzo suggested with a smirk that almost hinted at a smile.**

"**Do you think he'd like that?" Goku asked happily.**

"**Sure he would kid. And maybe we can even go out for diner in celebration." Gojyo smiled.**

"**Yeah! I'll go make a card." Goku ran off to the shed that held the arts and crafts supplies.**

**Hakkai came into the office a few moments later carrying two bowls of stew along with two grilled cheese sandwiches. He was wearing an apron that was a light shade of pink and had frills. 'I guess he really **_**does**_** make a good mommy.' Gojyo thought with a smirk.**

"**Do you two know where Goku was rushing off to? He took his food and started running away. I called to ask what he was doing and he said it was a surprise." Hakkai explained, handing the two men their food.**

"**No clue." Sanzo said as he stamped out his cig and flicked open his paper while taking a bite of his sandwich.**

"**He's probably just runnin' around and playin' 'Kai. Its nothing for you to worry about." Gojyo smiled to the brunette.**

"**I guess your right." Hakkai smiled.**

"**Oh, and we're all goin' out for diner tonight." Gojyo informed him.**

"**What's the occasion?" Hakkai asked, sitting down in the other chair across from Sanzo.**

"**Just felt like going out to eat. Nothing special." Sanzo answered, not looking up from his paper.**

"**That's quite odd coming from you, Sanzo." Hakkai frowned.**

"**Hn. Whatever."**

*******

**Goku had finally finished the card for Hakkai. He smiled at it before tucking it into his pocket for safe keeping. He had seen other people buying flowers for their mothers so Goku headed for the field to pick some fresh ones. These ones were prettier then the ones in the store anyway. The saru decided that he would give the gifts to Hakkai when they went out for diner. He would be so happy. Goku smiled at the thought.**

**When he was finished getting the flowers he went to eat the bowl of stew that Hakkai had given him. He had been munching on the grilled cheese while he got the flowers. The stew was especially yummy. Hakkai was the best cook he knew of. Probably the best cook in the entire world. Goku grinned again at the thought of giving Hakkai his presents. He deserved them for being the best mother ever.**

*******

"**Come on! I'm gunna starve to death!" Goku whined as they went along the path into town.**

"**Calm down bakasaru!" Gojyo yelled, aiming a blow to the chibi's head.**

"**Stop callin' me a saru ya pervy kappa!" Goku yelled as he kicked Gojyo in the shin.**

"**Ow! I can call ya whatever I want you chibi bakasaru! Now came here!" Gojyo caught Goku in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.**

"**Now Gojyo, let him go." Hakkai scolded.**

"**Cant you two children behave for one freaking minute?" Sanzo asked with a glare.**

"**Hey! He started it, Sanzo!" Goku pointed to the kappa.**

"**Don't you point at me ya damn chimp. And who do you think your callin' a kid, monk?" Gojyo glared at the monk in question.**

"**Do you see two other kids around here?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Now, now. We're at the restaurant." Hakkai pointed out with his customary smile.**

"**Yay!" Goku cheered as they went in. they had decided earlier to eat at a really good seafood place in town. It had a buffet, which was good for Goku as long as they didn't get kicked out for him eating literally all of it.**

**While they were eating Goku saw the waiter bring out a special cake to a mother who had been brought out to diner by her kids. It had the words Happy Mothers Day written in frilly pink frosting. "Hey Sanzo. Can we get one of those cakes for Hakkai too?" Goku whispered while Hakkai was in the bathroom.**

**Sanzo looked to see what the saru was talking about and gave a small sigh. "Hn. Do whatever you want." Sanzo gave his permission and Goku waved down their waiter. Goku told him what they wanted and Sanzo explained the circumstances in a whisper. The waiter smiled and said that a cake wouldn't be a problem.**

**Hakkai got back to the table soon after that. "Are we ready to go?" Hakkai asked with the usual smile.**

"**Not yet." Goku said as he spotted the waiter coming with the cake.**

**The waiter came to the table and sat down the cake in front of a stunned Hakkai. "Happy mothers day." the waiter smiled to him. As the waiter walked away Hakkai looked questioningly to his companions.**

"**Happy Mothers Day, Hakkai!" Goku said loudly with a grin.**

"**Mothers Day?" Hakkai gave them a confused look.**

"**It seems Goku has decided that you're his mother." Sanzo smirked behind his cigarette.**

"**Some girl told him earlier that a mother was someone who looked after you, cooks for you, heals you, teaches you, and scolds you." Gojyo explained, barely containing laughter.**

"**Yeah. So I figured out that my mother is you!" Goku beamed.**

"**I see." Hakkai let it sink in and finally gave Goku one of his rare true smiles.**

"**You have to admit 'Kai, you do do all that stuff." Gojyo chuckled.**

"**I suppose your right." Hakkai almost laughed. He had always wanted to be a parent. Of course he had always more imagined himself as the **_**father**_**.**

"**I made you a card!" Goku handed Hakkai the, slightly wrinkled, card that was made of green construction paper. It had a badly drawn picture of Hakkai on the front. He was standing in a kitchen with a pot on the stove and he was holding a cook book. It figured Goku would draw him cooking. He opened up the card and read the message which said, 'Hakkai, have a sooper gud Muthers Day! Yur the bestest muther ever! Luv Goku.'**

"**Thank you very much Goku. This is very nice." Hakkai gave the chibi another heartfelt smile and Goku beamed.**

*******

**Hakkai and Gojyo were walking back to the house. Hakkai had his card and flowers in hand. "He's a good kid, that saru." Gojyo smirked.**

"**Yes. He's very kind." Hakkai smiled as he looked at his card again. He really needed to help Goku with his spelling.**

"**Its actually pretty funny." Gojyo laughed.**

"**Yes it is." Hakkai laughed as well. "It really is to bad that no one informed Goku that a mother has to be a woman!"**

****End Chapter****

**This was supposed to be for mothers day but it seems that I'm a bit late. I had to update Daddy Sanzo before this one and the computer freaked out so that I had to retype the chappie of DS all over again. It sucked. I know some other people have done stuff like this chappie before but I couldn't resist. Blame my freak of a muse. I'm sure that you'll forgive me…right?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bullies

Disclaimer: Nope. 'Nuff said.

Notes: I take great pleasure in dedicating this chappie to Anippe. Thanks for all the reviews from the bottom of my heart. I'm even more impressed that she reviewed _all_ of my chappies within a less than 24 hour period. You're the best! Once again, THANK YOU!!!!! Your reviews make me want to write. Here's to you.

________________________________________________________________________

It was finally summer! Goku had been more and more restless lately which caused him, of course, to run around and get into trouble. Which just made more trouble for Sanzo in the long run.

Gojyo and Hakkai had been coming over more often. Sanzo actually didn't mind, it kept Goku distracted. Gojyo would play with the saru and Hakkai had been attempting what Sanzo was sure was a futile effort to teach the chibi math. It _was_ pretty amusing to listen to, though.

"Alright Goku. If you have a pizza that is cut into four pieces and you cut it all the way across two more times, how many pieces do you have?" Hakkai asked.

Without even hesitating, Goku beamed up at the older brunette and said, "None."

Hakkai sighed and, even though he already knew the answer, he asked, "Can you please explain your reasoning?"

"Cause I'd eat every single one of 'em!" Goku responded cheerfully.

"It's a waist of time 'Kai. The little bakasaru just cant learn." Gojyo grinned. All four of them were in Sanzo's office, Sanzo reading the newspaper with Gojyo and Hakkai sitting across from him. Goku was seated on the floor in front of Hakkai.

"I can to learn ya stupid pervy kappa jerk!" Goku yelled, throwing a pencil at the kappa. It hit Gojyo in the eye.

"Ow! Ya goddamned saru!" Gojyo made to attack the chibi but was stopped when Sanzo aimed a deadly accurate blow to his head with the fan-o-doom.

"It is too hot for you two's pathetic childish argument. Be quiet or die." the priest threatened before promptly going back to reading his paper.

"That hurt you corrupt priest!" Gojyo grasped his, now sore, head.

"It was supposed to, dipshit." Sanzo lit up a Marlboro and inhaled deeply.

"Hey Hakkai, if we're done can I go play now?" Goku asked, smiling.

"Of course Goku. You can play all you like. I'm going to go start on diner." Hakkai smiled as the chibi ran off.

"He seems happy for summer." Gojyo smirked as he lit up a hi-lite.

"Feh. He would be. Its way to fucking hot for me." Sanzo grumbled.

"Well it seems everyone else is enjoying it." Hakkai smiled as a few acolytes ran by outside the window. "Has Goku still not made any friends with any of the younger acolytes in the temple?"

"No. all of those little pricks will barely look at him. All of the acolytes hear the older monks call him an 'unclean soul' and it rubs off on them." Sanzo sneered.

"Hm. That's too bad." Hakkai frowned.

"Goku is a pretty good kid, for a saru. Its pretty fricken retarded that they wont even give him a chance." Gojyo said, exhaling a plume of smoke.

"Yeah, well kids can be fricken cruel. They listen to adults and believe whatever they hear." Sanzo scowled, a part of him remembering when the children and monks of the temple he had been raised at picked on him too. The children had called him "Kouryuu the river rat" and the older monks would talk about the only reason he was there was because Koumyou had felt sorry for a babe thrown into the river at birth. Sanzo had learned to ignore them pretty fast, but Goku wasn't like him. It bothered the chibi that they hated him without reason. This caused the chibisaru to always be trying to get at least one friend from them.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it." Gojyo frowned, crushing out his cig in the ashtray on Sanzo's desk.

"True. Its not like we can force them to befriend Goku." Hakkai sighed.

"The chibi will be fine. He seems mostly content with you two rejects." Sanzo said while offering Gojyo a light since the kappa had misplaced his lighter…again.

"Yes. It seems that's true. But I doubt he'd be nearly as content with just us without you, Sanzo. I'll go start on diner now." Hakkai smiled.

***

Goku yawned and stretched from where he was sitting in the peach tree on the temple grounds. The peaches weren't ready to be eaten yet. They were still baby peaches. Goku couldn't wait for them to grow up so that he could eat a whole bunch of them. The saru smiled at the thought of the treat to come.

Under the shade of the large tree a group of young acolytes were playing. Their laughter caught Goku's attention and he gazed down at them with a smile. There were four of them playing with carved wooden figures. They seemed to be only a couple years younger then Goku. 'Maybe they'll let me play.' the saru thought hopefully. He climbed out onto a long branch and dropped down in front of one of the boys.

The boy let out a startled yell and jumped back. In doing so he dropped the small wooden horse that he had been holding. His three friends came up to stand beside him. Goku smiled and bent to pick up the toy. He held it out with an apologetic grin. "Sorry for scarin' ya. Here's your horse. Can I play with you guys?"

The boys blinked in surprise and then sneered at the thought of playing with someone who had such an unclean soul. "No you cant play with us. Why would we want to play with a demon like you?" the boy that Goku had startled said, shoving the chibi.

When he was shoved Goku accidentally dropped the horse. While trying to regain his balance he accidentally stepped on the dropped toy. There was a slight crunch sound as both of the front legs snapped off.

"Look what you did!" one of the boys yelled as Goku gasped.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I can fix-"

"We don't want you to fix it! Just leave us alone, demon!" another one said with a condescending glare. All four boys turned and began to run away.

"N-no! Wait! I can fix it!" Goku bent and picked up the toy along with the broken legs. He then ran after the boys.

"Hey, he's still coming after us." one of them said, looking back.

"I have an idea." another said with a smirk. He told the others his plan and they laughed and nodded their agreement. They turned and started running towards the detention cells.

'Why do the keep running?' Goku wondered. Finally he saw them run into a tiny building and rushed in after them. He got into the small building just in time o see the last boy scramble out of the barred window and then slam it shut and lock it. Goku, now scared, turned to the door a moment to late as it too was slammed and locked.

"This is for breaking our stuff and then chasing us." one of them sneered through the barred window. Goku then heard the sound of them laughing and running away.

"No! Come back! Please!" Goku called desperately while banging on the door with his fists. Goku stopped and looked around the miniscule cell. It was cramped and dark. The only light came from the small window. Goku started shaking and gasping for breath. He turned to the door to frantically claw at it. He was in a cage again. It was dark and he couldn't get out.

"Let me out! Help me! Sanzo! Help! Please someone let me out! I'll be good! I wont break anything ever again!" Goku shouted, terrified. But, unfortunately, the cell that the saru was in was the one farthest away from the main temple. Nobody could hear him.

After a while the chibi's frantic screams turned into sobs. He tried to continue to claw at the door or reach the light. It just didn't work. It was like he was on the mountain again and he could almost feel the cold bite of shackles around his wrists and neck. "Help me Sanzo." he sobbed as he curled into a ball.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

"Sanzo, Gojyo, diner is ready." Hakkai said as he entered Sanzo's office with a smile.

"About time." Sanzo said, folding up his paper.

"Yeah. Lets eat." Gojyo jumped up from his seat with a grin.

"Where's Goku?" Hakkai asked, noting the missing saru.

"Probably still playing." Sanzo got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, if he's distracted can we just eat without him? I mean we'd all get a lot more food." Gojyo suggested with a only half joking tone.

"Feh. If we did that I'd never hear the end of it. He'd probably want three more meals to replace the one that was missed." Sanzo grumbled.

"Well, in that case, lets find him." Hakkai smiled. They all went outside to locate the chibi. Sanzo made a beeline to the peach tree. This is usually where he would find the saru. It didn't matter how many times anyone told him, or in Sanzo's case yelled at him, he always went back. However, this time he didn't find Goku nestled within the branches. Scowling, he went to check the crafts shed but the chibi wasn't there either. Sanzo turned to see Gojyo coming back from where he was checking Goku's room.

"He wasn't in his room. You didn't find him either?" Gojyo asked, bringing out a hi-lite.

"Does it look like I found him? He's probably picking some more damn flowers for my desk." Sanzo exhaled the smoke from a new Marlboro.

"I'm afraid he wasn't, Sanzo." Hakkai walked up with a frown. "I just checked the field and he wasn't there."

"He wouldn't have gone into town, would he?" Gojyo asked.

"No. He always asks for permission if he wants to go into town." Sanzo frowned. That's when Sanzo saw four young acolytes playing under the peach tree. He had seen them running away from Goku earlier out his window. His frown deepened even more. He was getting a bad feeling. He motioned for the other two to be quiet and then listened to what the little brats were laughing about.

"Hehehe. I cant believe he fell for it." one of the boys snickered.

"I know. He really is an idiot." another laughed.

"I don't even know why he stays here. He never does anything and no one likes him." a third sneered.

"Its because master Sanzo felt sorry for him because no one wanted him. It would hurt Sanzo-sama's reputation to have left him to starve, so he lets him stay. I heard some of the monks talking about it the other day." the last one explained. "But that doesn't give him a right to act like he's special to Sanzo-sama." Jealousy was practically dripping from the boy's voice.

"Keh. Little pricks." Gojyo muttered as Sanzo walked around the tree so that the four boys could see him. Their eyes widened in horror.

"Where is Goku?" Sanzo asked with more patience then he felt.

"M-master Sanzo-" one stuttered.

"_Where_ is Goku?" Sanzo repeated, losing even more of his swiftly dying patience.

"W-we haven't seen him." said the one who had been talking about how no one wanted Goku.

"Cut the crap. Tell me where he is. Now." Sanzo ordered in a voice that would have made a full grown man quake in fear.

"H-he wouldn't leave us alone. S-so we, um, we tricked him and locked him in a detention cell." the last one said nervously.

Sanzo's eyes widened slightly. The damn kids had done the worst possible thing they could have done to the chibi. They had locked him up. "Take me there now." Sanzo growled. The frightened bullies were quick to lead the way.

***

Goku was still in a ball on the floor. Every now and then a sob would tear through his body. The four boys led Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo to the cell as fast as possible. Sanzo pinned them with a glare that said to stay put. He listened at the door and heard a quiet sob.

Sanzo threw open the lock and then the door. Goku looked up with puffy red eyes. When he saw his sun standing in the doorway he let out a cry of relieved joy. He jumped to his feet and darted over to Sanzo. He threw his arms around Sanzo's waist and buried his face in the front of his robes. His sobs shook him and Sanzo allowed him to cling onto him. The priest even went so far as to place a comforting hand on the boy's head.

"I-I'm sorry Sanzo! I'll be good! I w-wont break anything ever again! I'm sorry! Just please don't lock me up!" Goku cried.

Sanzo gave a silent sigh. Goku was going to be in his bed tonight. He just knew it. And the saru had been doing so well recently. Sanzo looked over to where the broken horse was lying on the floor. So that's what had started it. "Its alright saru. You didn't do anything wrong. No one is going to lock you up." Sanzo whispered. As much as he hated all of this comforting crap, the chibisaru needed reassurance. He had been punished for no reason and it wasn't fair to leave him confused and scared.

Sanzo brought the both of them completely out of the cramped cell. Hakkai and Gojyo were looking in two completely opposite directions from the monk and the chibi, trying not to embarrass the saru while he was crying. Sanzo sent a bitingly sold look to the four boys. Goku continued to cling to him. "He wouldn't leave you alone, huh?" Sanzo asked, his voice calm. Never-the-less the boys still flinched. "He wanted to play with you, right?"

"M-master S-Sanzo-"

"Yes or no." he snapped.

"…y-yes." they answered.

"How would you like to be locked up in a tiny building in this heat for a few hours?" Sanzo asked, his voice still calm, while raising an eyebrow.

"No Sanzo." Goku said, finally looking up at him. "Please don't put them in there."

Sanzo's frown lessened a bit. Even after all they had done Goku still didn't want them to be locked away. It figured. Bakasaru. He gently ruffled Goku's mess of brown hair. "Go to your rooms. You can do without diner tonight." Sanzo looked at them coldly as they quickly ran off. Goku had finally let go of Sanzo.

"You alright, kid?" Gojyo asked, looking at Goku.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." the chibi attempted a smile for his friends.

"I'm afraid diner is probably cold by now." Hakkai put on his usual smile.

"You and Gojyo go warm it up. We'll catch up." Sanzo motioned them back to the temple. Hakkai nodded and him and Gojyo went back inside.

Sanzo led Goku back to the peach tree. He sat under it and the chibi sat down beside him. Sanzo pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped the side to get one out. Once he had it between his lips he lit it. He took a drag and exhaled the smoke, watching as it slowly dissipated in the humid air. Beside him Goku breathed in the smell. For some reason the smell sort of comforted him. It meant that Sanzo was near. That bitter, acrid sweet smell. It had bothered him at first. He guessed he just associated it with being around Sanzo now.

Sanzo waited for Goku to start talking. He knew it was coming. The saru wouldn't be able to take the silence for long. He never could. As if to prove Sanzo's thoughts Goku cleared his throat. "Sanzo? I don't get it. I-I never did anything to those guys. Why do they hate me?" he looked up, confused, to his sun.

What a complicated question. Why did they hate him? Sanzo knew why. He had seen the jealousy in their eyes as Goku went about as carefree as could be. They were so suffocated in their hypocritical beliefs that when they saw someone who was truly happy without those beliefs they hated them. They claimed that Goku was 'unclean'. Sanzo had to disagree. He had seen the chibi look at the entire world with suck innocence that it was inconceivable that he was 'unclean'. Goku started off giving everyone and everything a chance. He trusted those things that he chose to believe in with a blind faith that was almost frightening.

Sanzo should know. He was one of the things that the little saru trusted without doubt. This thought actually worried Sanzo. To Goku, he was infallible. He could do no wrong and every right. Sanzo still wasn't sure if he could live up to such a thing. Scratch that, he _knew_ he couldn't. Goku trusted and didn't see the world through eyes clouded by high-and-mighty ideals or jaded eyes like Sanzo's.

Goku took the world as a place of hope and, even when he saw the very worst in people, he took it in with a grace that only the innocent could accomplish. This was why the acolytes and the monks hated him. They despised him for all that they lacked. But how should Sanzo explain that? Goku was still gazing at him curiously, waiting for his answer. "Hn. All of the bastards are jealous." was the answer given.

"Jealous? Why would they be jealous of me? They say I'm 'unclean' right?" Goku looked even more confused.

"Look, they don't like you because your happy with how your life is. They see you being carefree and, because of how they think its right to act, they find that wrong. They don't want to see someone happy who doesn't agree with what they say is right. Your carefree, and its not wrong to be like that. Another reason that some don't like you is that your youkai. That's not wrong either. You didn't ask to be born youkai and even if you did there's no reason to regret who you are. That's why they hate you. Its not your fault that they're so unhappy with their lives that they have to hate those that aren't." Sanzo explained softly yet gruffly, almost like he was embarrassed by what he was saying. Part of him was wondering why he was going to such lengths to explain this to the chibi. But then he remembered all of the times that he was made fun of.

He hadn't really understood at first either. Then his master had taken him aside and explained. _Kouryuu, you must not be brought down by those that are simply jealous of your skills. Do not lower yourself to their level and try to remember that what they make fun of you for is simply something they lack._ The wise words of Koumyou Sanzo still rung in Sanzo's ears. After he and his master had that talk he hadn't really been bothered by the bullies anymore.

"So they will never be my friends?" Goku asked with a slight frown.

"Probably not. But you still have Gojyo and Hakkai. Don't you think that's enough?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the chibi.

Goku thought about it. He did have good friends. Friends that understood him. Friends that would always be by his side. What did he need others for? He smiled up at Sanzo. "Yeah. Your right. Hakkai and Gojyo are the best friends I could ever ask for. But ya know what Sanzo? So are you." Goku grinned.

Sanzo gazed at him for a few moments before he let a slight smile touch his lips. "Yeah? Well good cause this is as good as your going to get."

"Heh heh." Goku laughed.

"Lets go eat, chibi." Sanzo smirked.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Lets go!" Goku jumped up. Sanzo got up and followed the chibi inside to where their two friends were waiting with a big diner.

**End Chapter**

Notes: Whew! This chappie was a beast! If any of you are wondering why Sanzo didn't immediately hear Goku in his head when he was locked in the cell and come running its because I think that only happens when the chibisaru is in real danger. Technically Goku wasn't being hurt. And the chapter just works out better that way, don't you think? Hope that clears up any confusion. Please review! Love!

Holysinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Goku's Pets.

Disclaimer: Yes. No. Maybe so…Or just…no.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Hakkai, what's that?" Goku pointed to a building that he hadn't seen before. That morning Sanzo had said that he needed to go see the three aspects and Goku had a choice. Either he could stay at the temple with the monks or he could stay with Hakkai and Gojyo for a while. Goku had chosen the latter. When he had gotten to the two men's house Hakkai had said that he needed to go shopping and had asked Gojyo and Goku to come along to assist him in carrying bags.

"What is what, Goku?" Hakkai looked to where the chibi was pointing. He saw a middle sized building with pictures of dogs, cats, and many other animals covering it. "Ah. That's a pet shop, Goku." he smiled.

"A pet shop? Can we go in? Please!" Goku begged excitedly.

"Well I don't see why we cant." Hakkai grinned at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yay!" Goku exclaimed while rushing into the store.

"We'll never be able to get him out now, ya know." Gojyo said while shaking his head.

"Lets go make sure he doesn't hurt any thing on accident." Hakkai suggested as him and the red head also entered the pet store.

Goku was looking all around the store happily. He stopped to look at the fluffy bunnies which were hopping around inside their pen. He stroked them softly. "Do you guys think Sanzo would let me have a pet?" the chibi asked, looking to the two older men.

"I cant imagine that Sanzo would be to thrilled that we let you bring an animal home." Hakkai frowned.

"Aw! But what if I just get something small? Just a small animal. They wouldn't bother Sanzo." Goku pleaded.

"Come on 'Kai. Every kid deserves a pet." Gojyo urged quietly. He couldn't help but remember when he was a kid and had found a stray puppy. He had begged Jien to let him keep it but he had repeatedly said no. in the end Gojyo had snuck the pup into the house and stashing it in his bedroom. Big mistake. His mother had eventually heard it barking while they were playing. When she saw it…well the memory got pretty dark from there.

"Hm. I guess you could get a pet as long as its not too expensive and its quiet." Hakkai smiled.

"Thank you Hakkai!" Goku grinned from ear to ear. He then ran off to look for a good pet.

"You really are a good mommy." Gojyo shot a teasing grin to the brunette.

"So it would seem." Hakkai chuckled.

Goku was looking all around the store for the perfect pet. He really liked the kitties and the puppies, but they were too big. So were the cute bunnies. As he was looking at ferrets a pretty chirping noise filled his ears. The chibi turned to see a cage filled with pretty birds. He starred at them and had a sudden impulse to throw the cage door open and let the birds fly free. Instead he turned away from the cage. He didn't want a bird. Especially not a cute little yellow one.

"How about these, Goku?" Gojyo called, effectively snapping Goku out of memories of his lost friend. The chibi went over to see what the kappa was talking about.

"They're cute! What are they?" Goku asked while petting one of the fluff balls.

"They're hamsters, Goku." Hakkai explained. "The store is having a two for one sale. If you buy one you get the second one free." he pointed to a sign with the information on it.

"Neat! Can I get them?" Goku gently picked up one of the hamsters.

"Sure saru. I bet they wont annoy Sanzo too much." Gojyo smirked. Though his not-so-secret desire was for the hamsters _to_ annoy the monk.

"Awesome!" Goku took a while choosing the two that he liked best. He ended up picking a brown one and a black one with a white belly. They also bought a cage, food, a hamster wheel, and a clear plastic ball that they could run in. Goku put them in the cage as they exited the store and watched as they sniffed around.

"What're ya gunna name 'em, saru?" Gojyo asked as they headed back to the house.

"Um…I'll name this one Meatbun," he pointed to the brown one. "and this one Chocolate." he pointed to the black one.

"How did I know he'd name them after food?" Gojyo shook his head as he lit up a hi-lite.

"Heh. It _was_ sort of predictable, wasn't it?" Hakkai laughed.

"Ya think?" Gojyo laughed as well. Goku was busy chatting to the little hamsters. He told them his name, introduced Hakkai and Gojyo, and then began telling them about Sanzo. The Sanzo explanation lasted until they were back at the house.

"I'm going to start on diner. Why don't you go play with your pets Goku." Hakkai suggested with his usual smile.

"Okay." Goku grabbed Meatbun and Chocolate's cage and ran off.

"You know, that monk is gunna be pissed when he finds out what we got him." Gojyo grinned.

"There's no reason for him to get upset. They're quiet and they make Goku happy." Hakkai said as he put away groceries.

"Do you really think that will stop pissy boy from being mad?" Gojyo raised his eyebrows at the other man.

"Well…no. I guess not." Hakkai smiled.

***

Sanzo was in a bad mood. Well…worse than usual. The fucking three aspects were sending him on a mission that would last at least three days. Three mother fucking days! Like he didn't have better things to do then be their errand boy. Freaking stupid floating heads.

Right now Sanzo was headed for Gojyo's house. The saru was there and Hakkai was making diner. The thought of being around that kappa while he argued with Goku got Sanzo even more annoyed. But he figured if they bothered him he could always just beat them within an inch of their lives with the fan-o-doom. In fact that sounded like exactly what he needed. Maybe he'd beat them even if they didn't do anything.

As Sanzo approached the house he could hear Goku chatting away through an open window. Every now and then he would hear Gojyo taunt the chibisaru. He opened the door and went into the kitchen to see Goku playing on the floor with Gojyo sitting backwards in a kitchen chair. "Hi Sanzo!" Goku grinned happily in greeting.

"Hn." was all the greeting he got but, as always, it seemed to be enough.

Sanzo went to sit at the kitchen table, lighting up a cigarette. "Good evening, Sanzo. Tea?" Hakkai offered with a welcoming smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sanzo took the offered tea and sipped at it. Hakkai went back to chopping vegetables for diner.

"Hey Sanzo! Lookit what I got!" Goku ran over holding the hamster cage. He held it up so that Sanzo could see the fuzz balls inside.

"…What are those?" Sanzo asked with venom.

"Hakkai says they're hamsters! This one is Meatbun and this one is Chocolate. Aren't they cute!" Goku beamed.

"And why the hell do you have them?" Sanzo growled out.

"Hakkai and Gojyo bought 'em for me." the saru grinned.

Sanzo quickly turned to glare at the duo. Hakkai was innocently adding some vegetables to the stew that they were having for diner that night. Gojyo was simply smoking and pretending there wasn't a trigger happy monk fuming at his kitchen table. "You got him _rats_?!" Sanzo snarled.

"Not rats, Sanzo. Hamsters." Goku corrected.

"They are rodents. What the fuck were you two thinking?" Sanzo asked angrily.

"Goku wanted a pet. We figured that if we got something small and quiet then it would be alright." Hakkai explained, never looking away from the meal he was preparing.

"Yeah. Calm down, monk. Its not like they'll make a mess." Gojyo added with a smirk meant to annoy.

"I don't care. Take them back this instant." the priest ordered.

"Please let me keep them Sanzo! I'll take good care of them! They wont bother you at all." Goku begged.

"All they'll do is escape and chew up everything." Sanzo argued.

"Come on Sanzo! I promise I wont let 'em escape. Pretty please!" Goku continued to beg.

"Be nice monk. The kid deserves a pet." Gojyo urged.

"Honestly Sanzo, they're only hamsters. Goku will take care of them." Hakkai added.

Sanzo realized that he was fighting a losing battle but he wasn't ready to give in just yet. "I'm not going to buy them food." he grumbled.

"Ah hell. I'll help Goku buy the food. Its not like it costs that much. Now will you calm your ass down pissy boy?" Gojyo grinned.

Sanzo internally sighed and accepted his defeat. "Tch. Fine. Keep the rats. But if they escape I'll kill all of you…and the rodents." Sanzo threatened.

"Of course. Now lets eat, shall we?" Hakkai smiled.

"Yay!" Goku cheered as they all sat down to eat.

***

Goku had just finished taking a bath. He walked back to his bedroom to get ready for bed. 'First I'll feed Meatbun and Chocolate.' he decided. He grabbed the hamster food and went over to where he had put the cage on a night stand next to his bed.

"Here ya go. Diner time." Goku announced to he animals. He put the food in the dish and then noticed something. Meatbun and Chocolate weren't in the cage…and he hadn't taken them out. "Oh crap."

The saru immediately began to look around the floor. There was no sign of them. This was bad. Sanzo was going to be furious if he didn't find them. He would kill him. Goku had to find the hamsters! He quickly decided that they had gotten out of his room somehow. He rushed out into the hallway, eyes scanning the floor. They had to be here somewhere. He had to find them before Sanzo found out they were gone!

***

Sanzo was woken from his light sleep by a shuffling sound from the hall. He sat up in bed and listened carefully. It sounded like someone trying to sneak through the temple. Sanzo stood silently, his gun in hand. He went to stand by the door, his ear pressed to it. When the offender was right in front of his door Sanzo flung it open. His gun was pressed directly in the middle of the perpetrators forehead before they even had time to react.

"S-Sanzo! Its me! Goku!" the saru shouted, scared senseless at the sudden appearance of his sun.

"Goku? What the hell are you doing?" Sanzo asked furiously.

"Uh…I'm…um…I'm sleep walking!" Goku proclaimed.

"Your not asleep." Sanzo pointed out angrily.

"I…woke up?" Goku laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Go to your room!" Sanzo ordered strictly. Goku rushed to obey. Soon he ran into his room, slamming the door.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief. Sanzo got really grumpy when he was sleepy. He was lucky he hadn't been shot. But he still had a problem. The hamsters were still gone. The chibisaru waited around ten minutes before he went out into the hallway again. This time he went the opposite way from Sanzo's room. Going that way was dangerous.

The chibisaru searched for hours before he finally found Chocolate next to a statue. He grinned triumphantly as he grabbed her. "Gottcha!" he whispered to the squirming fluff ball. "Now I'll take you back and then I'll find Meatbun." he took the hamster back to his room and put her back in the cage. To prevent future escapes he grabbed a book that was in his room and placed it on the lid. He then went back out to search for the other troublesome pet.

He was still searching when he fell asleep.

***

Sanzo felt something tickling his nose. He reached up to brush it away. A few seconds later it returned. Sanzo reached to brush it away again and his hand came in contact with something warm and soft. This, of course, made Sanzo's eyes open quickly. He found himself starring into the face of a brown and white hamster.

Literally shaking with rage, Sanzo reached up to get the small creature off his face. He stood up calmly, pulled his robes on, and exploded. "GOKU!!!!"

***

Goku jerked awake at the sound of the monstrous yell. (As did anyone in a ten mile radius.) He struggled to remember what he was doing in front of some random statue. 'Oh yeah. I lost Meatbun and Chocolate. I found Chocolate but Meatbun is still missing. And now Sanzo is calling me…oh crap.'

Goku got up to go to his sun. The door to Sanzo's room was open, reveling the fuming priest within. The saru approached it hesitantly. Sanzo had Meatbun in a hand that was actually shaking in fury. "Come. Here. Goku." Sanzo ordered harshly.

Goku came in nervously, his eyes on the floor. "S-so ay found him." he said, his voice quivering.

"Yes. I happened to wake up with it on. My. Face." Sanzo hissed.

"Oh…I guess he likes you." Goku grinned.

And Sanzo's patience died. "I'm going to _kill you_!" he yelled. Goku snatched Meatbun and tried to run. He didn't get far before he was whacked harshly by the fan-o-doom.

This was the sight that met Hakkai and Gojyo when they walked into the temple grounds. Goku was yelling and running while Sanzo beat him with the fan-o-doom. "What do you think this is about?" Hakkai asked Gojyo as the priest and saru ran past.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks it has something to do with the hamsters." Gojyo smirked.

"I don't think I'll take that bet." Hakkai smiled.

"Gojyo! Hakkai! Help me!" Goku yelled as he ran around the other two men for protection. Sanzo approached them threateningly.

"You two are the reason for this in the first place." the priest said through clenched teeth.

"We're afraid we have no clue as to what your talking about." Hakkai's smile was still in place.

"Those goddamn rodents you got him got loose. I had the _pleasure_ of waking up with one of them on my face!" Sanzo spat out angrily.

"I see." Hakkai smiled, barely containing laughter.

Gojyo wasn't as great at hiding his amusement from the trigger happy monk. When Sanzo saw that he was laughing his anger level zoomed steadily higher. "I'll kill you!" He then attached the kappa harshly. Soon he was chasing both Goku and Gojyo across the grounds.

As they ran by Hakkai reached out and grabbed Meatbun from Goku. The hamster sat in his palm, cleaning its face. "How about I take you back to your home? I'm sure Chocolate misses you." the brunette smiled.

He took the fuzz ball back to Goku's room. He took the book off the top of the cage and opened it. When he looked inside there was a surprise. 'Sanzo will be furious.' he thought with a grin.

He placed Meatbun back inside and replaced the book on top. He then went outside to see Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo all sitting under the peach tree. All of them being exhausted from the running. "I see you've all tired yourselves out. Shall I start on breakfast?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Goku approved.

They all got up and headed for the kitchen. "Oh, and before I forget, it seems that Chocolate and Meatbun may be lovers and there are now four extra hamsters in the cage." Hakkai laughed as they walked down the hall.

"WHAT!?" Sanzo exploded.

"Chocolate had babies?!" Goku asked excitedly.

"It would seem that way." Hakkai smiled.

"I'm gunna go see 'em!" Goku ran down the hall toward his room before Sanzo could even beat him. The other three followed. When they got there Goku was peering into the cage happily. "They're so cute!" he gushed as he gazed in on the baby hamsters.

"Four of them! Four more _rats_." Sanzo hissed, glaring daggers at Hakkai and Gojyo.

"They're soooo cute!" Goku repeated loudly. Sanzo whacked him with the fan. "Ow!"

"What are you going to name them Goku?" Hakkai asked.

Goku stopped glaring at Sanzo in favor of looking at the new hamsters with an expression of one in deep thought. All of a sudden names came to him out of the blue. All of them familiar and yet not. Like out of a dream. "I'll name this one Kanzeon, this one Kenren, this one Tenpou, and this one Konzen." the saru nodded to himself as he pointed them out.

The other three just stared at him. They didn't know where the names came from but they seemed familiar. For a reason Sanzo couldn't understand when Goku named one of the rodents Konzen he felt a mixture of annoyance, affection, and amusement. He ignored it in favor of asking, "Kanzeon? As in Kanzeon Bosatsu?"

"Uh…I guess. Why? Izzit a bad name?" the saru looked to his sun questioningly.

"Not really. Its just that it's the name of the merciful goddess." Sanzo explained.

"Oh. That's who gets mad when I take peaches from the tree, right?" he asked.

"It's the monks who get mad. I doubt Kanzeon Bosatsu notices or cares." Sanzo snorted. "The point is your not keeping them."

"Wha?! But they're mine! don't take them away! Please Sanzo!" the chibi begged.

"Come on monk. The babies are too small to be taken away from the mom anyways." Gojyo pointed out.

Sanzo shot him a glare. "Tch. Whatever. As soon as the damn rats grow up they leave." he growled.

"Yay!" Goku knew he'd be keeping them. And if Sanzo was honest with himself he knew it too.

Gojyo saw that the monk was hanging onto his patience by just a very little bit. And, Gojyo being Gojyo, he couldn't see the monk in this state without pushing him just that extra bit. Even if it only caused him pain in the end. He gave them monk his smirk that he knew annoyed him most. "Your such a good daddy." he grinned and watched as the monks fragile anger control snapped.

"I'm serious this time. I'm killing you bastards!" Sanzo pulled out his Smith&Wesson and started firing at the saru and kappa. They ran and Sanzo raced after them. Hakkai shook his head and headed for the kitchen. When the three of them finished running around they'd be even more hungry. Better if he just got to cooking now.

**End Chapter**

Notes: Whew! This chappie was hard to get through for some reason. I'm exhausted. There's a good chance that I will not be able to respond to any review questions or anything like that since I'm out of school for the summer. WOOO! (I'm a senior now…whoa. How the years fly by.) But the reason is that my computer at home is, for lack of a better word, retarded. It wont let me give reviews or respond to messages on . Yeah. It sucks. So any questions that anyone may have I will respond to in the next chapters. I hope everyone has a happy summer!

Love

Holysinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Goku's Monster

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of my dear fans for waiting for me. In short I have been dreadfully busy. But here I am again for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: As Sanzo would say, No.

***

Goku was staying the night at Gojyo and Hakkai's. Sanzo had been forced to go on some kind of mission for the three aspects for some reason or another. Since Goku had absolutely no desire to stay at the temple without Sanzo there he had asked Hakkai if he could stay. Hakkai, of course, had been happy to let the saru spend the night.

So far he had been having a good night. Hakkai had let him help with dinner and then Gojyo had decided he would teach him how to play poker. At the moment all three of them were playing a game or two before dinner. "Ha! Full house." Gojyo grinned cockily.

"I appear to have a royal flush, I'm afraid." Hakkai smiled apologetically.

"Gah! How do you always freaking do that, 'Kai?!" Gojyo asked as Goku groaned in defeat.

"Like I told you, I just have a knack for it." Hakkai explained with his usual smile.

"Man, I haven't won once." Goku pouted.

"Neither have I, chimp. No one ever beats Hakkai. He cheats." Gojyo whispered the last part loudly.

"Now Gojyo, you know I do no such thing. I've always had a bit of luck with things like that." Hakkai said matter-of-factly. Gojyo rolled his eyes when Hakkai's back was turned and Goku snickered quietly. "Now get ready for bed, Goku. It's extremely late."

"Aw! But I'm not even tired." Goku frowned, his eye lids drooping a bit.

"Mmhm. To bed." Hakkai ordered. Goku gave up with resisting and went into the living room to plop onto the sofa. Gojyo and Hakkai went about getting ready for bed and went to their rooms.

Goku pulled up the blanket that Hakkai had given him, snapped the light beside the sofa off, and settled into sleep. He was almost completely asleep when he heard a really weird noise. It went, "Criiiiiiik. Criiiiiiik."

Goku sat up and looked around. The noise came again. "Hello?" Goku called quietly to the dark room. It was such a weird noise and it was starting to creep him out. "Is anyone there?"

"Criiiiiiiiiiik." It came even louder this time. Goku eeped and pulled the blanket up to his chin. What was it? It was so weird. A thought then occurred to Goku. 'It must be a monster!'

The sound came again and Goku wasted no time in jumping off the sofa and rushing to Hakkai's room. "Hakkai! Hakkai! There's a monster!" the chibi yelled as he ran into the room.

Hakkai was out of the bed before he was even fully awake. "What is it Goku?" he asked once his eyes settled on the frightened looking boy.

"There's a monster! I heard it! Come quick!" Goku grabbed the older brunette's wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom.

Hakkai found himself dragged into the living room quickly. He snapped on a light and both he and Goku looked around. There was nothing out of place. There was no creepy noise and certainly no monsters. "Goku, I hate to point out the obvious but there's nothing here." Hakkai pointed out.

"B-but there was a really scary noise. I heard it! It sounded just like the monster from the story that you told me the other night!" the saru insisted.

"Goku, the pied piper was _not_ a monster and I doubt that this noise you heard sounded like a flute." Hakkai frowned.

"Well it _was_ creepy! I really heard something!" Goku whined.

"I believe that you heard something, Goku. But there is no reason to be afraid of anything in this house. There is no such thing as monsters." Hakkai smiled patiently.

"…Okay. Sorry Hakkai." Goku said quietly.

"It's perfectly fine Goku. Just get back to bed." Hakkai waited until Goku was back on the couch before he went back to his room.

Goku settled down again and was half asleep when the noise started again. This time it was louder and faster. "Criik. Criik. Criik. Criik. Criik." Goku shot into a sitting position, looking around alarmed.

"W-who's there?" he asked the seemingly empty room.

"Criik. Criik. Criik. Criik."

Goku once more leapt off the couch and rushed to Gojyo's room. Maybe he would be able to find the monster for him. He slowly pushed open the door to the kappa's room. "Gojyo? Are you awake?" Goku asked in a whisper as he crept up to the bed.

The red-head was sleeping soundly on his side, his mouth slightly open, and breathing deeply. "Hey Gojyo. Gojyo." The saru whispered. His eyes were trained on Gojyo, unblinking. Soon the hanyou started to sense the boy's eyes on him and began to stir. The kappa was almost to the point of consciousness when Goku cleared his throat and spoke in a louder voice, "Gojyo!"

"Ah! What?! What happened?!" Gojyo asked quickly, shooting up in bed.

"Gojyo, I heard a monster an' I was scared." Goku explained.

"You woke me up because you heard a noise?" Gojyo asked angrily, now fully awake.

"I was scared!" the chibi pouted.

"Nnh. Fine. Let's go see this 'monster', saru." Gojyo grumbled, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Goku led them out into the living room and clicked on the light. There was silence. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. Goku looked around, trying to find anything odd. "Saru, there's nothing here." Gojyo glared at the chibi. "It's three in the freaking morning. I'm goin' back to bed. Just go ta sleep. There's no such thing as monsters."

"There is too a monster. An' quit calling me a saru, ya stupid kappa butt-head." Goku glared back.

"Ah, shut it. Go to bed." Gojyo said with a yawn as he went back into his room, pulling the door shut.

Goku plopped back onto the sofa with a pout. He knew that he had heard something. And it had sounded like a monster. Why did they keep tellin' him that there weren't any? This time he would wait, and when he heard it again he would call Hakkai and Gojyo out so they could hear it too.

Goku waited for a while and soon he was drifting off to sleep again. This time he was dozing lightly when it started again. It was much louder, as if the monster was _really_ close now. "Criik! Criik! Criik! Criik! Criik! Criik! Criik!"

"Hakkai! Gojyo! It's back! It's the monster! It's gunna eat me!!!" Goku shouted.

Hakkai and Gojyo nearly collided as the both came running out of their rooms. Both of them were very tired, a bit disoriented, and really annoyed at being woken up a second time. "What is the matter, Goku?" Hakkai asked sharply.

"The monster's back." Goku mumbled from where he had burrowed under the blanket.

"You dumb saru! I told ya there was no monster!" Gojyo shouted, having lost his patience a while back.

"Well I keep hearing somethin'! I really do!" Goku argued. Why didn't they believe him? It was true!

Seeing that the boy was truly scared, Hakkai sighed. "Calm down now. _Both_ of you." He said, taking a seat. "How about Gojyo and I wait here until we hear the noise again?"

"Really? Okay!" Goku nodded, giving a small smile.

"Jeesh." Gojyo huffed as he plopped into a seat.

They waited patiently for the "monster" to let itself be known. Well, Hakkai waited patiently. Gojyo was huffing and grumbling about how absolutely stupid this was while fiddling with his lighter. They waited for a full twenty minutes before the sound started again. This time it was slower and almost hesitant. "Criiiik. Criiiik. Criiiik."

"There it is! Did you hear it! It's the monster!" Goku yelled loudly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gojyo swore.

Hakkai smiled and went into the kitchen for a moment. He came back with a glass jar. Goku sat up to watch him kneel down and capture something in the jar. "What's that, Hakkai?" Goku asked as the healer straightened himself, holding the jar as he screwed a lid on top.

"This…is a cricket, Goku." Hakkai handed the curious chibi the jar so he could see the small black bug inside.

"A cricket? But what does that have to do with the monster?" Goku asked, looking at both of the men as if they had lost their minds.

"Do you know what crickets do, Goku?" Hakkai asked. When the chibi shook his head Hakkai explained. "They make cricket songs. They rub their wings together and that makes noise."

While Hakkai was talking the cricket started making the noise again. "This was making the noise? This is the monster?" Goku asked, staring at it as if it were an alien.

"Yes saru. _That_ was the monster. Retard." Gojyo glared sullenly at the chibi.

"How about we let him go now." Hakkai suggested. "Then we can all get to bed."

"Yeah. Lets let him go." Goku smiled, hopping up off the couch. He took the cricket outside, followed by the two older men, and let the cricket go on its way.

"Right. Can I go back to bed now?" Gojyo asked as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. I won't be afraid of cricket songs anymore. Thanks for helping me." The chibisaru grinned.

"Its fine Goku." Hakkai smiled.

"Yeah, get to bed bakasaru. We're all gunna be beat in the morning." Gojyo smirked.

"Yes. And I doubt Sanzo will be pleased to find us all as grumpy as he usually is." Hakkai chuckled.

Goku laughed too as they all went back inside and got to bed. Both Hakkai and Gojyo not-so-secretly hoping for no more disturbances. Goku snuggled into the blankets and soon fell asleep to the sound of distant cricket songs.

**End Chapter**

A/n: I noticed while I was typing that this entire chappie almost didn't have one single cuss word in it until Gojyo dropped the f bomb. Stupid kappa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Nightmares

Disclaimer: You already know.

***

Winter was swiftly coming. Goku could feel it. The trees were losing their leaves and it was getting colder. Soon there would be snow. Goku didn't really let it get to him though. Or more like he tried not to think about it. He distracted himself by playing while he still could. It was really fun to jump into the piles of leaves that the monks swept up. Though this usually made them mad.

"Goku! If one more monk comes to bitch to me about you making a mess I'm going to blow your stupid monkey brain out, drag you back from hell and make you clean the mess!" Sanzo shouted out his office window as the chibisaru dove into another pile of red, brown, orange, and yellow leaves.

"But Sanzo, its fun! They even put them all in these cool piles. They can jump in 'em too if they want!" Goku yelled back to the irritated gunman.

Sanzo sighed as the boy went back to playing in the fallen leaves. Truthfully he couldn't care less about whether or not the leaves were gathered. Goku was just trying to play and was actually being good for once. Why did the idiot monks want to ruin that?

"Master Sanzo, that boy is making a mess of the leaves again! Please make him stop." A monk informed him for the fifth time that afternoon.

"Yeah. Whatever." Sanzo glared at the monk. He left and Sanzo turned back to the window. "If you don't quit, saru, you wont get fed!" Sanzo pulled out his secret weapon and, as expected, the chibisaru stopped.

Goku huffed in annoyance. "Why won't they let me play in the leaves? I wasn't even doin' anything wrong." He pouted.

"It's because their ass-holes. Get used to it. And, since you're covered in mud, go bathe before diner…and don't track mud all over the place!" Sanzo ordered.

"Alright Sanzo!" Goku yelled back as he ran to the bath. Sanzo barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and once again sat down at his desk.

"It's hard, raising children." A voice like dry leaves rustling said with a chuckle. Sanzo looked up to see the head priest, Jeiiun.

"Tch. I'm not raising anyone. He's turning out that way on his own." Sanzo said, trying to clear off his desk.

"Keh keh keh. Of course. Not trying to start an argument but you do seem an awful lot like you're raising him. You make a good father." Jeiiun grinned.

"I really do hope your joking." Sanzo glared.

"It seems to me that you care for the boy. Am I wrong?" he elderly man asked, still smiling.

Sanzo didn't answer. Priest Jeiiun smiled in understanding and exited the office, leaving Sanzo to think about his words. A few minutes after that Goku came into the office, a towel on his head and only wearing jeans.

"Hey, the cook wanted me to tell ya that diners ready. Let's go eat, Sanzo!" Goku smiled, happy at the prospect of food.

"Alright. Get a shirt on like a civilized person." Sanzo ordered as he left the office. Goku rushed off to get a shirt and they went to have diner.

***

"Oi, get to bed saru. It's late." Sanzo shooed the chibi off to his room. What the head priest had said was still bothering him slightly. But for now he figured he'd forget about it and get to bed.

Goku got to his room and stripped down to his boxers and an undershirt. It was getting really cold out and he didn't like it. He jumped into his bed and snuggled into the warm blankets. It was soft and comfy. He was soon drifting into sleep.

**Dream Sequence**

Goku was outside the temple, playing in the leaves with Gojyo. Hakkai and Sanzo watched from the side. After a while Sanzo went to do work in the temple, which was now bright yellow for a reason that Goku didn't care about.

Soon a monk came to yell at Goku for messing up the leaf piles but Goku and Gojyo simply ignored him and soon he disappeared. All of a sudden Gojyo and Hakkai disappeared as well and Sanzo was standing in front of him. "Come on, Goku. We're going somewhere." The monk informed him.

"Where are we goin', Sanzo?" the saru asked, gazing up at his sun. Sanzo's hair was doing something weird. First it was short, like it usually was, and then it would get long and be in a pony tail. His face stayed the same and it was normal to Goku for some reason. It seemed blissfully familiar.

"It's a surprise." He finally answered. They started off on a long path that never seemed to end. It seemed like they walked on forever and, while they walked, Sanzo seemed to get farther and farther away. Goku continuously tried to catch up but no matter how fast he went he never gained any ground.

"Hey! Wait up, Sanzo!" he yelled.

"Hurry up Goku. Or I'll leave you behind." Sanzo called back in a cold voice. Not wanting his sun mad at him, the chibi broke into a run. No matter how hard or how fast he ran it made no difference. Sanzo stayed in the distance, just out of reach. Finally Sanzo stopped walking and Goku was able to catch up. "Close you eyes." The priest ordered harshly.

Unsure of why Sanzo was mad at him, Goku was quick to obey. He clamped his eyes shut, not daring to even peek. Once again it seemed like an eternity passed as he waited. Finally Sanzo spoke again. "You can open your eyes now." Goku opened his eyes and found himself in a cave. There were thick stone bars in front of him, covered in sutras. Sanzo stood outside the bars, Gojyo and Hakkai with him.

"S-Sanzo? What's happening? W-what are ya doing?" Goku stammered.

"Tch. You're such a fucking pain. I'm tired of dealing with you. So is everyone else. You're annoying, you can't stay out of trouble for even a day, and you can't even learn the simple lessons Hakkai tries to teach you. You're completely useless. I'm sick of taking care of your pathetic ass. So I'm leaving you where I found you. If I had known what a waste freeing you would be I would have left you here in the first place." Sanzo's voice was so cold it could have frozen hell over. As he finished talking cold chains sprouted from the stone and clamped themselves around the saru's wrists, neck, and ankles.

"N-no! Sanzo please! Hakkai?! Gojyo?! Please!" with blank looks Hakkai and Gojyo turned their backs on him. Sanzo followed them. "No! Sanzo! I'll be good! I'll learn what Hakkai's teachin' me! I won't ever even bother you! Please! You're…my sun." Goku begged, chocking on sobs.

At the last instant, right before he vanished from sight, Sanzo turned back to look at him with hatred shining in his deep amethyst eyes. "I am _not_ your sun." he spat and then vanished.

Goku let the tears go and let out a scream. As he cried the snow started piling up. It shrouded him in perfect, beautifully terrifying cold. It bit into his flesh with invisible fangs, refusing to release him from its clutches. Goku tried to struggle, to fight, to do anything. He couldn't even move anymore. "Sanzo, please help me!" he shouted as the snow encompassed him completely.

**End Dream Sequence**

Goku woke up with a yell. He sat up in bed, shaking. His blanket had been thrown off the bed, leaving him freezing. He tried to shut off the horrific images from the dream. His mind kept playing them back over and over. 'Sanzo. I need my sun.'

The chibisaru was out of his bed and rushing down the hallway in less than a minute. He crept into Sanzo's room quietly, not really wanting to disturb him but hoping for him to wake up at the same time. The gunman was sleeping soundly, looking oddly innocent like Sanzo always did in his sleep. Goku tiptoed up to the bed and crawled into it.

Sanzo woke up to a shivering, sniffling chibi crawling into his bed. "What is it?" he asked the boy as he got under the covers.

Goku sniffled again and whipped at his eyes. "Sanzo? Y-you want me here right?" the chibi asked in a whisper.

Sanzo lifted his upper body up to get a better look at the saru. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I just wanna know. You…you wouldn't ever lock me up again, right?" the saru whispered, as if he was ashamed of the question.

'So it was the nightmare again. Must have been a bad one. Bakasaru.' Sanzo thought with a frown. "Calm down chibi. I wouldn't lock you up. Do you really think I would drag my ass all the way back up that god forsaken mountain just to lock you up?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the saru. "And didn't I once tell you that I could never leave an idiot like you alone? It's still sadly true."

Goku starred at his sun for a moment, open mouthed. Then his face split into a grin. "Yeah. I remember, Sanzo."

Sanzo gave a slight smirk and lay down fully again. "Yeah, whatever. Go to bed saru."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Sanzo." Goku murmured as he snuggled in to the blankets. Sanzo was almost back to sleep when Goku snuggled into his side and let out a soft whisper, so quiet that the priest almost didn't catch it. "My…sun."

Sanzo opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at the sleeping chibi. Goku hadn't called him that since the day he had set him free. And he had later explained that he had thought that Sanzo literally _was_ the sun, come to rescue him.

Was that still how he thought of Sanzo? His sun. 'Couldn't have chose a more wrong person, chimp.' He thought with a sigh. But maybe it was okay. Being someone's sun didn't sound completely awful. And it wasn't exactly as if he had a say in it. But he'd be damned if anyone else ever found out about it. Ever.

The words that priest Jeiiun had said to him earlier came back to him. _"You make a good father."_ He had said. Well one thing was for sure. Being called sun was better than being called daddy.

**End Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15: Goku cooks

Disclaimer: *sigh* …no.

________________________________________________________________________

The snow was already piled high over everything. But Goku was alright with it now thanks to Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo. He wasn't in a cage anymore and as long as he had him friends with him he wasn't afraid of the snow. It was actually pretty fun when Gojyo played in it with him.

But Gojyo couldn't play in the snow or do much of anything right now. Him, Hakkai, and Sanzo had all come down with colds accompanied by high fevers. They were all staying at Gojyo's house at the moment. When they had stayed the night after they had made sukiyaki Sanzo had been sick and _really_ hadn't felt like making the long trek back to the temple.

When Goku had found out that they were al sick the little saru had nearly gone into panic. Running around, asking if there was any cure for the disease they had gotten. After quite a bit of yelling, some gun shots, and threats all around Hakkai had managed to explain that what they had was temporary and it would be gone in just a little while.

Now Goku was just trying to help out in any way he could. Gojyo and Hakkai were in their beds while Sanzo was on the couch. Goku was replacing the damp cloth on Gojyo's forehead presently. "Hey saru, get me somethin' to eat." the kappa ordered hoarsely.

"Stop callin' me saru! An' you don't have anything ta eat. I already checked the fridge." Goku frowned at the red head.

"Well make something chimp!" Gojyo tried to yell. This didn't work out so well since he could only raise his voice so high before it cracked and caused him to go into coughing fit.

"You make something ya poophead!" Goku glared, throwing the damp cloth onto the kappa's face and stomping out of the room.

He went to Hakkai's room next. The youkai had his hand pressed over his eyes to block out the light streaming through the window. Goku took the cloth off his forehead and replaced it with a new one. "Ah Goku. Is there anything to eat in the kitchen?" Hakkai asked, opening his eyes.

"No. Sorry Hakkai." Goku frowned. "There's nothing you can eat without cookin' it."

"I see. It looks like I'll have to go shopping." the healer murmured.

"You cant go shopping. Your sick. Tell ya what, I'll cook something real yummy for all of ya. There's stuff in the kitchen for stew." the chibisaru grinned at the idea. Hakkai was immediately trying to think of a way to dissuade the chibi.

"Oh, you don't have to inconvenience yourself for me. I'll be jut fine." Hakkai smiled.

"No, its okay. Gojyo's hungry an' Sanzo prolly is too. Don't worry. I'll make it really good!" with this promise Goku ran out of the room and into the living room. "Feelin' any better Sanzo?" he asked as he walked up to stand next to the priest.

"I still feel like shit. I cant believe those dumbasses got me sick." Sanzo grumbled, almost as hoarse as Gojyo.

Goku replaced the cloth on his forehead and then went into the kitchen. Sanzo figured he was going to conduct yet another pointless search of the cabinets and fridge. That was until he heard a loud banging sound followed by the saru's yell of, "Ow! Stupid pot! My foot!"

"Saru, what are you doing?" Sanzo tried to call.

"I'm making stew! Gojyo an' Hakkai are hungry. So Hakkai told me ta make somethin'. " Goku answered from the kitchen.

Sanzo blinked in surprise. He knew that when it came to eating none could compare to the bakasaru. But cooking? "Hakkai _asked_ you to cook something?" Sanzo couldn't imagine the level headed healer doing anything of the sort. If he had then he had a worse sickness than a common cold and needed to be hospitalized immediately.

"Hakkai asked if there was anything ta eat an' I said no so he said that he'd hafta go shoppin' so I said that I'd fix somethin'." Goku explained.

So that's what had happened. In that case Sanzo was sure that the healer was mentally kicking himself at the moment. The chibisaru cooking. He could see some kind of calamity coming soon in the near future. But Sanzo figured it wasn't his problem. Not like he owned the house.

Goku had put the pot onto the stove and was now looking through a cook book that Hakkai had lying around, trying to find a recipe for stew. He looked through the book a few times but still didn't find a recipe. So he tossed the book aside and decided he could just make the recipe up as he went along. That would be just as good he thought.

The chibi opened the fridge and looked inside. All there really was, was some vegetables, a stick of butter, and a gallon of milk. So he grabbed the stuff and sat it on the counter. 'They sure did have a lot of vegetables. Hakkai musta been planning on making stew before he got sick.' he thought as he started chopping said vegetables. He chopped potatoes, onions, celery, mushrooms, and tomatoes and put them into the pot. That's when he realized that there needed to be liquid in the pot. He looked around, grabbed the milk, and dumped all of the jugs contents into the pot. He turned the oven on and took out a soup ladle to stir it with.

The pot was too high to see into so he grabbed a chair and stood on it, continuing to stir the stew. 'It looks good!' Goku thought happily. 'This will make the guy's feel better.' He brought the ladle to his lips after a few more minutes to taste. It was good! (To him.) Not as good as Hakkai's maybe, but still good. "It still needs something though." he murmured.

The saru looked around and spotted a bag of sugar. Sugar was good. He went over and grabbed the bag and brought it to sit on the counter. 'How much should I add?' he wondered. Thinking about it he decided, 'Two cups should be enough.'

He grabbed a large beer mug from the cabinet. It _was_ a cup. He scooped out two of them and dumped them into the "stew". He continued to stir and then sipped t it again. It was even better! But it still needed something. That's when Goku remembered the chocolate covered pretzels that Hakkai had gotten once. The healer had explained that the salty and sweet flavors complemented each other and made the sweets better. 'So I need salt.' Goku concluded happily.

He went over and grabbed the salt shaker. 'This should be enough.' the chibisaru decided as he unscrewed the lid. Once he had the lid off he dumped the entire thing into the, now bubbling, concoction. It was looking good to saru. He tasted it, after blowing on it, one last time before deeming it done.

He grabbed three bowls, along with three spoons, and put them at the table. He put a generous amount in each and went to get the sick guys. "Hey Sanzo, diners ready." he informed the priest and then went to get the other two.

Soon all three men were seated at the table and starred into their bowls of…stuff. Sanzo shot Hakkai a death glare that plainly stated, "This is _your_ fault." Hakkai sent back a truly apologetic smile.

"Come on guys. You've gotta eat to get better." the chibi urged.

"Um…what kind of stew is this exactly, Goku?" Hakkai asked with a smile.

"Oh. Uh, I don't really know. There's lotsa vegetables an' stuff in it. But I tried it an' it was pretty good. I didn't even eat all of it!" Goku looked immensely proud of himself. He was taking good care of his friends.

None of the guys wanted to et this "stew". They all had a deep gut feeling that it just wouldn't be that great. But for some reason seeing the chibisaru so proud that he had made them all dinner, it made it damn hard to refuse it. So, hesitantly, they picked up their spoons and scooped up a bite. As soon as the concoction hit their taste buds they had to force themselves through sheer force of will not to spit it out.

'Oh. My. God.' was the only thought going through all three of their minds. It wasn't just bad. It was _horrible_! They couldn't decide whether it was too salty or to sweet. Somehow it managed to be both. Overall it was just _awful_.

"Is it good? Do you guys like it?" Goku asked, his big golden eyes shining in the hope that his friends were happy.

Sanzo and Gojyo were both about to yell insults at the top of their lungs. However, when they spotted his hopeful look all the insults died swift, painless, deaths. "Its alright." Sanzo offered, staring into the bowl.

"Yeah. Its not bad, saru." Gojyo said.

"Its quite good for your first time, Goku." Hakkai smiled.

Goku glowed under the praise. "Thanks guys. I'm gunna get myself a bowl!" he ran over to where the pot was, scooping some for himself while humming a small tune.

"Let me guess, we're going to end up eating all of this, aren't we?" Gojyo asked, looking at the poor excuse for food.

"There's really no way around it. We don't want to hurt Goku's feelings." Hakkai smiled.

"That's got nothing to do with it." Sanzo snapped, not wanting them to know he was forcing himself to eat it for the chibi's sake. "Without this there'd be nothing to eat."

"My ass." Gojyo grinned. "Your doing it for the saru jut like the rest of us."

"You want to die?" Sanzo glared just as the chibisaru came back with his own bowl.

"You guys need to eat. I know your sick but you wont get better without food." Goku said sternly.

So the three men dutifully grabbed their spoons and started gagging down the horrible stew. All of them secretly hoping that there were no second helpings. Part of Sanzo wondering why he didn't simply throw the crap out. He had nearly convinced himself that he was jut that hungry. Now if that little voice in his head that sounded like Gojyo would quit insisting that he was doing it for the chibi.

And so the three ate the poor excuse for stew as quickly as possible, to get it over with. But even though it tasted absolutely awful, the happy look on Goku's face may just have made it worth it. He was happy he could help them get better. To them, even if they would never tell a soul, that made it just a little bit okay.

**End Chapter**

Authors note: I'M BAAAAACK!!! Yes, I finally have the internet back in my house. I tell ya what, home repairs suck! No internet for the entire summer. I'm lucky to be alive. *sobs* Anyways, this chappie is posted in order for me to say, Happy birthday Hakkai! I hope you all enjoyed it! You can count on regular updates once more. Please review but no flames.

Love,

Holysinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Snow Day**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOO!!!!**

*******

**There had been a huge snow storm the night before. Now the perfect, beautiful, white was piled up to almost three feet in some places. All of the monks would be staying inside where it was warm and cozy. All but one.**

**Though he didn't know it yet, Sanzo was about to be forced out into the frigid cold by a certain kappa and saru. Gojyo and Hakkai had come to visit that early that morning. Goku was happy to have someone to play with while Sanzo was relieved that there was someone to distract the chibi.**

**The gunman was sitting in his office, doing paper work, when his window was opened quickly and he was pelted with no less than three snow balls…in the back of the head. He turned furiously to see that goddamned kappa laughing his head off. "I'm going to KILL YOU!!!" Sanzo shouted.**

**Gojyo ran as Sanzo leapt out of his window to chase him. Gojyo came to a stop under a tree and looked cornered. Sanzo stopped a couple feet in front of him. "I hope your ready to die, bastard." he snarled.**

**To Sanzo's surprise the kappa simply grinned. "Now Goku!" he shouted. As soon as the words left his lips a huge pile of snow fell from the weighed down branches of the tree, burying the unsuspecting monk.**

**Once Sanzo managed to get out of the newly formed snow pile he saw Goku, laughing hysterically, up in the tree. Gojyo was leaning up against the tree to prevent himself from falling in his uproarious laughter. Sanzo was very nearly shaking in rage. The idiot brothers were still laughing, barely able to breathe. Their continued laughter was enough to send the priest far off the deep end. "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!"**

**Goku and Gojyo took this as the time to run. Goku jumped out of the tree and they both bolted. The dreaded Smith&Wesson was out and making them run for their lives. Goku slowed a bit so that he was running next to Gojyo. "What do we do now?" he asked.**

**Gojyo looked thoughtful. "In most cases people would try an' calm him down. Since we both know that's impossible, lets make it worse." he grinned, holding up a snow ball. Goku grinned as well and scooped up a ball of frozen slush. The idiots, who must have been feeling especially suicidal today, began chucking snow balls at the priest. Believe it or not, this only got him more pissed off. He ran even faster and tackled the saru and kappa to the snow.**

**Hakkai came out to see Sanzo, looking furious, grinding Goku and Gojyo's faces into the snow. They were both wiggling and trying to get free but it didn't seem to be going all that well. "Sanzo, may I ask what your doing?" the healer smiled.**

"**These dumbasses threw a snow ball at me while I was trying to work!" Sanzo snarled as if they had committed the worlds gravest sin.**

"**Yes, well I can see why your mad but making them suffocate in the snow wont help anything." Hakkai continued to smile.**

**Sanzo shoved their heads down once more into the snow for good measure and released the moron duo. They sat up, gasping. "What the hell, psycho?!" Gojyo glared at the now calm monk.**

"**You're lucky Hakkai came or I'd have killed you." Sanzo said deadpan while lighting a cigarette.**

"**That was fun! Lets do it again!" Goku grinned, snow plastered in his hair. Gojyo and Sanzo just stared at him while Hakkai smiled.**

"**I'm going back inside." Sanzo grumbled, walking back towards the temple.**

"**Come on Sanzo! Stay out and play with us!" Goku begged.**

"**No way in hell." Sanzo glared at the chibi.**

"**Aw! Why not Sanzo?" Goku whined.**

"**Its because the pissy monk knows that he could never take me in a snow ball fight." Gojyo grinned cockily. Sanzo came to a halt. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the doomed kappa.**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yep. You know you couldn't beat me." Gojyo taunted. Before he knew what was happening he was hit in the face with a snow ball. He whipped it off his face only to be hit by another one.**

**The snow ball war was on! Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo all pelted snow balls at each other as hard as they could. Though insults were flying with even more frequency than the snow.**

**Hakkai, taking advantage of the fact that he was being temporarily ignored, had built a pile of snow balls and then created a snow wall to duck behind. Once these were done he grabbed two snow balls and looked over the wall, choosing his targets. Needless to say Sanzo and Gojyo weren't expecting it when they both got hit in the side of the head with slush balls. Goku pointed and laughed until he too was hit between the eyes, courtesy of the green eyed healer.**

**All three of them turned slowly to look at Hakkai. The youkai in question was peeking innocently out from behind his snow fort. He sent them all a cheery smile. The three men looked at each other and forged a silent agreement. For now their only objective was to get Hakkai.**

**They all started approaching the brunette slowly. "Now, now. Three on one isn't quite fair." he smiled. They continued coming forward so Hakkai simply shrugged and went for his stock of readily available snow balls.**

**As Hakkai started throwing the guys tried to dodge. They began grabbing up snow and throwing it back. Soon all three of them were busy building their own snow forts while trying to continue throwing at Hakkai.**

'**This is ridiculous.' Sanzo thought vaguely. 'Why am I doing this?' He thought about it but couldn't find a single reason. And there really wasn't a reason to stay out in the freezing cold. But he was actually enjoying himself. Goku was laughing as he threw a snow ball at Gojyo who was grinning as he threw yet another at Hakkai. No, there was no real reason to be out there, but he was feeling happy. He'd be damned if any of them found out he was enjoying this though.**

**The war continued until they were all exhausted. They all ended up falling to lay on their backs in the snow, breathing heavily. They were all plastered with snow and soaked to the skin. "How about we go in and I'll make some hot chocolate?" Hakkai suggested as he sat up.**

"**Yeah! Can you make it with little marshmallows in it?" Goku asked excitedly.**

"**Of course." he smiled. They all went inside to change their clothes (Hakkai and Gojyo had brought an extra pair.) and they went into the kitchens. Hakkai made his hot chocolate, which was always the best, and started on diner. Sanzo sat at the table, sipping his hot chocolate and reading the paper. Goku was adding more marshmallows to his hot chocolate while Gojyo lit up a hi-lite.**

**They all sat around, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku talking while Sanzo read, only adding his opinion if he wanted to. "Lets go outside again! I wanna make a snowman!" Goku said when he was done with his drink.**

"**Alright. Lets go saru." Gojyo hopped up and him and Goku went outside. After a while Sanzo went to sit under the veranda with his paper and a mug of coffee. He could only drink hot chocolate for so long before he needed something with a bit more kick to it. He watched as the saru and kappa rolled large balls of snow and then stacked them. Goku started adding features next.**

**Soon, with Gojyo's help, Goku had made four snowmen that were obviously supposed to be him and the others. Sanzo watched as Gojyo started making fifth snowman next to the Gojyo-snowman. When he had the body stacked up he started shaping it into the form of a woman.**

**The perv of a kappa made it so that the snowwoman had large breasts and was obviously eyeing the snow-Gojyo. Goku shook his head at the perv and threw a snow ball at him. "Hey! Watch it chimp!" Gojyo yelled.**

**Sanzo was still sitting under the veranda, reading and smoking. Gojyo caught sight of him and grinned. He quickly made another snowman next to the snow-Sanzo. He then grabbed a stick and wrote a message in the snow. He grinned at his handy work and looked over to Sanzo. "Hey monk! Come see our works of art!" he shouted.**

"**Why should I come over there?" Sanzo asked, looking up from his paper.**

"**Aw! Come on Sanzo! Come look at our snow people!" Goku shouted with chibi eyes directed at the monk. Sanzo huffed and walked over. In the snow was an arrow going from the snow-Sanzo to the random snowman. At the end of the arrow it read, Sanzo-sama's more interested in this dude then the chick.**

**Gojyo snickered as Sanzo's eyebrows twitched in irritation. He went over and snatched the stick from Gojyo. He drew an arrow that went from snow-Gojyo to the snowwoman. Under the arrow he wrote, This is actually a guy that Gojyo's trying to pick up. **

**When Gojyo red it he let out a shout of outrage. "It is not!!!" he snarled at the smirking monk.**

**Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Prove it." he said haughtily.**

**Gojyo started yelling which led to him throwing insults which led to Sanzo getting mad which led to him yelling as well. Goku just watched all of this, not really understanding the messages that were written in the snow. **

**The yelling and insults continued until Sanzo pulled out his Smith&Wesson and fired at Gojyo. The kappa managed to dodge but snow-Gojyo wasn't so lucky. The bullet hit the snowman's head and pretty much made it explode.**

"**You damn monk! You killed me!" Gojyo shouted.**

**Sanzo once again raised an eyebrow and shot snow-Gojyo's headless body a few more times. "You a dick." Gojyo grumbled. To get revenge he delivered a high kick to snow-Sanzo's head. "Take that!"**

"**Stop breaking my snow people!" Goku shouted, pelting both the monk and the kappa in the side of the head. Both of the older men quickly looked over to him, murder in their eyes. "Heh heh heh." Goku ran as fast as his little legs could carry him away from his furious friends. Both of them ran after him quickly.**

**When Hakkai came out to tell the other three that diner was ready he was faced with both Gojyo and Sanzo burying Goku under a large pile of snow. "What on earth are you three doing?" he asked**

"**We're playing bury the saru." Gojyo said, looking up with a grin.**

"**Hakkai! Help me! It's coooold!!!" Goku shouted as he tried to get away. The only thing left showing was the chibi's head. Sanzo quickly fixed that by dumping a pile onto his head.**

"**Now, now. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Hakkai asked with a smile. "Anyway, diner is ready."**

**Goku burst up from his snow pile, splattering Sanzo and Gojyo in the process. "Food! Lets go!" he cheered.**

"**Watch it saru!" Gojyo yelled.**

"**Sorry Gojyo." Goku grinned coming up to stand in front of the kappa. Gojyo looked at him suspiciously.**

"**What?" he finally asked. Goku just smiled and shrugged before he grabbed the waist of Gojyo's pants, stuffed in a huge snowball, and ran. Hakkai laughed as Gojyo yelled from anger and the freezing cold on the more private parts of his anatomy. Gojyo raced after the chibi as they all headed inside.**

*******

**They had all had diner and Hakkai and Gojyo had decided to stay the night. Sanzo was out in the hall way, sitting on the ledge of a window, smoking and watching as yet more snow piled up. Goku and the others had already gone to bed. Or so he thought.**

"**You seemed to enjoy yourself today." Hakkai said as he leaned against the wall opposite Sanzo.**

"**Enjoy myself with those two morons in the freezing snow? I think not." Sanzo grumbled, not bothering to look at the other man. "I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd have gotten frost bite out there."**

"**Ha ha. Of course." Hakkai smiled. "It makes Goku really happy you know. When you get out there and play like that."**

"**Tch. Like I care what makes that brat happy." Sanzo exhaled a plume of smoke and watched as it dissipated in the frigid air.**

"**I think you do. Though you're pretty good at hiding it." Hakkai flashed his classic smile again.**

"**Ch. Whatever." Sanzo stamped out his cigarette into the ash tray on the window sill. "I'm going to bed."**

"**Of course. Good night." Hakkai waved as Sanzo walked back down the hall.**

**The priest walked past Goku's room and stopped to look inside the open door. The chibi was lying sprawled out over the bed, snoring softly. He was hugging his pillow tightly, murmuring in his sleep.**

**Sanzo let a small smile onto his face. If he was honest with himself he knew that he **_**had **_**had fun that day. He had never allowed himself to act that way as a child. Maybe he should have. Not that he would have had anyone to play with. None of the acolytes would have played with him. He had never had any friends as a child. 'You have friends now.' a voice that sounded like Koumyou's voice spoke up in his head. 'Psht. Friends. Yeah right.'**

**Sanzo lay down on his bed and tried to get to sleep. Sanzo didn't usually dream unless it was a nightmare. That one night was an exception. He dreamed of playing in the snow with the only friends he had ever had. Not that he would admit it even to himself.**

****End Chapter** **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17: Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Saiyuki boys. I'm sure this fact makes none of you sad.

Note: Here it is! The long anticipated family chapter! This is for my good friend Waifine. I know how long you've been waiting for this, my friend. At last it has arrived. I hope that you (And all my other readers.) enjoy this monstrously long chappie. (Waifine you wouldn't believe how hard this was to write and then type. Almost killed me.)

***

"Hey! Are we there yet, Sanzo? My feet hurt and I'm huuuuungry! Are we there yet? Are we? Huh? Sanzo?! Are you listening? I said-"

"No we are not there yet!!!" this exclamation was followed by many whapping noises and the sound of someone whining.

Sanzo knew it was a bad idea to even _think _about bringing Goku along. But the damn saru had whined and whined until Sanzo had seriously considered just killing himself…or the chibi. Whichever came first. The three aspects had given Sanzo a mission a couple days ago to and retrieve some kind of statue from a certain temple. Sanzo had wanted to simply push the job onto Hakkai and Gojyo but the three aspects had explained that this temple would never allow such ruffians in much less give them a holy artifact.

So Sanzo was forced to take a two day hike through a god forsaken forest to go retrieve the "holy statue" which he was sure didn't really matter at all. Goku had begged and begged to accompany him and he had finally given in and allowed it. He was _really_ regretting that decision right about now. And to top it off Hakkai and Gojyo had decided to come and partake on this little field trip as well.

Hakkai had claimed that they wished to come simply for the fresh air and the change of atmosphere. Sanzo thought that this was bullshit. He knew that Gojyo just wanted to come along so that he and the saru could partake in their favorite game of piss-off-the-monk. And Hakkai had just come along to…well…who knows? Hell, he may have actually just wanted fresh air and a change in atmosphere. Though Sanzo sometimes suspected that the green-eyed brunette also enjoyed the piss-off-the-monk game.

"Now, now Goku. I'm sure we'll be there shortly." Hakkai smiled.

"Yeah. Chill out, chimp." Gojyo grinned.

"Don't call me a chimp! You're a stupid kappa poophead!" Goku aimed a blow to the older mans gut.

"Ow! You wanna go, runt?" Gojyo snarled as he put the chibi in a headlock.

"Ow! Lemme go! Sanzo make him stop! You're hurtin' me ya stupid kappa!" Goku squirmed.

"Gojyo, let him go." Hakkai scolded softly.

"I'm teachin' him a lesson, 'Kai." Gojyo continued to noogie the saru, making him give even more shouts of outrage.

"Hakkai said to let him go! You listen about as well as a three-year-old!" Sanzo proceeded to re-introduce the fan-o-doom to the kappa's skull numerous times.

"Ow! That hurt, you sadist!" Gojyo snarled, releasing Goku.

"It wouldn't happen if you learned how to actually behave!" Sanzo snarled back.

"Well excuse me…_dad_!" Gojyo yelled sarcastically.

"Ever call me that again and you'll be pissing led." Sanzo glared.

"Now, now. I believe we're here." Hakkai smiled, pointing to the temple that they had arrived at.

Sanzo stopped glaring at the kappa and approached the gates. After the usual panicked excitement at seeing a Sanzo priest the monks let them in. they gazed with adoring eyes at Sanzo and with condescending eyes to his companions.

This was Gojyo _hated _freaking monks. All they ever were was assholes who were always looking down on normal people. Not that he would ever really consider any of his friends (or himself for that matter) normal. But the monks had no way of knowing about their abnormalities. Hell, Sanzo was just as bad as they were. Not that the monks would ever acknowledge such a thing.

So Gojyo continued to give the monks the same looks they gave him. He glanced over to Hakkai who was smiling like always. His damn face was going to get stuck like that one of these days. Just look at Sanzo's face, always stuck in a glare. He was proof it could happen. Hakkai didn't even look like he noticed the looks. Goku didn't look bothered either. Probably too used to the dirty looks to care anymore. Poor bastard.

The three continued to follow Sanzo as he was led down numerous hallways while the monks leading him continued to babble about something that he wasn't listening to. 'This is boring.' Goku thought with a sigh. They passed by an open window that led out to a huge garden. It was really pretty and Goku stopped to stare out it. The others continued without him. Noticing that he was suddenly alone, the chibi grinned and leapt out of the window.

No one was really in the gardens. Goku figured they were all probably trying to get a peek at Sanzo. He didn't fully understand why though. He knew that Sanzo was a super important priest and all but all in all Sanzo wasn't a very good priest. Goku knew it, Gojyo and Hakkai knew it, the monks in Chang'an knew it, but they still practically worshiped Sanzo. Maybe it was a monk thing.

Goku continued though the gardens. It was finally spring and the flowers were all in full bloom. Goku sniffed at a few that he had never seen before when a glint of something golden caught his eye. He looked curiously over to where it had come from and saw a medium sized pond. A decretive bridge went across the small body of water and the saru wasted no time in getting to the middle of the bridge and peering into the pristine water.

There was another flash of gold and then Goku saw what it was. A large koi fish jumped out of the water, landing back with a splash. Goku gasped at the sight and leaned far over the railing to try and get a better look. There were lots of the fish in there, all swimming around and looking like they were having fun. Goku grinned and leaned over even farther.

All of a sudden the koi fish leapt out of the water again, shocking the saru. Goku gasped and slipped. He struggled to regain his balance but failed miserably. He met the water face first, resurfacing a moment later coughing and sputtering.

The pond wasn't very deep. It only came up to the chibi's chest. The koi fish swam around Goku, making him let out a giggle. He started swimming after them, attempting to catch the pretty fish. After a while a young monk happened to spot Goku among the fish. He let out a yell of outrage.

"What in the name of Buddha do you think you're doing?! Get out of there at once you deviant!" he yelled.

Goku spared enough time to look over at the yelling monk, his eyes wide. He had never heard that name before. 'Deviant. I wonder what it means?' he thought. It probably didn't mean anything good. He'd have to ask Sanzo sometime.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! Get out of there you careless child!" the monk yelled.

"Don't worry! I wont hurt 'em! I'm just swimming!" Goku shouted back.

"You're not allowed to swim in there!" the monk shouted, even more outraged.

"Why not?" Goku asked as he grabbed for one of the fish again.

"Don't question it! You are one of Sanzo-sama's entourage aren't you? I'm going to tell him." the young monk immediately ran off to find Sanzo. He opened the doors loudly, making the head priest glare at him.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" he asked angrily.

"S-Sanzo-sama, that young boy you brought with you is defiling the koi pond! Please make him stop at once!" the monk informed Sanzo.

Sanzo turned to see that the chibi certainly wasn't with the other two. He silently cursed himself for not noticing sooner. "Please excuse me for a moment." he said to the head priest before turning and storming off to find that bakasaru.

He found the chibi swimming cheerfully in the pond. Looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. The koi fish swam around him in an almost whimsical way. "Goku. What the hell do you think you're doing?" he managed to pull off a calm voice.

"Swimmin'." the saru answered simply.

"Get out of there!" Sanzo snapped.

"Aw! But Sanzo, its really nice in here and the fishies are so pretty." Goku pouted.

"Goku listen to Sanzo and get out." Hakkai ordered sternly.

Goku grumbled but swam to the edge of the pond anyways. He scrambled out and shook himself off like a dog might. He then trotted up to Sanzo as if he had done nothing wrong. "So can we go now, Sanzo?"

"No, you waist of flesh!" Sanzo snapped, whacking him a few times over the head with the fan-o-doom.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" Goku yelled, trying to shield himself from the furious priest. "Stoppit you crazy!"

"Go easy on him Sanzo." Hakkai smiled as he accepted a towel that a monk had offered him. He went over to Goku and started to dry his hair.

"Lets just get the stupid statue and go." Gojyo whined. God he was sick of being here.

"For once you have a good idea, kappa." Sanzo said as he tucked the fan-o-doom back into wherever the hell he kept it.

The gunman headed back inside, the others following him. Hakkai kept an especially close eye on Goku, not wanting him to wander off again. Sanzo went quickly back to the main chamber where the head monk was waiting for him. This was becoming a bigger pain in the ass then he had bargained for. "Priest Sanzo. I was hoping that you might honor this temple by staying here for a few extra days." the head priest said once they had returned to the main chamber.

"I'm sorry but no. I'm afraid I have business to attend to when I return to Chang'an. It's urgent." Sanzo was really attempting to hold in his anger. These idiots just didn't seem to get that all he wanted to do was get the statue and then get the hell out of there.

"B-but master Sanzo. It is very fortuitous for us to receive a visit from a Sanzo priest. We must have time to partake in your infinite knowledge and wisdom." the head priest argued.

"Look, I _really_ don't have the time. If you could just give me the relic that I'm supposed to be getting I'll be on my way." Sanzo wrestled with his swiftly departing patience.

"But if you could just please--" he stopped when Sanzo pierced him with a glare.

"No."

A few moments later they were all leaving the temple. The holy relic being carried safely with Sanzo. "Sanzo? I'm really hungry. Can we pleeeeease stop for some food?" Goku asked flashing big chibi eyes at the monk.

"And it is getting late Sanzo. We should probably find a place to stay. Either that or we'll be camping out." Hakkai pointed out with a smile.

"There's a town up ahead. We'll stay there for the night." Sanzo knew that if he decided to camp out all he would hear would be complaints from the two children. Not to mention he didn't want to sleep on the ground anyways.

Goku gave a cheer at the news of a nearby town. Towns meant restaurants and restaurants meant food! "So when we get there we'll be able to get something to eat, right Sanzo?" Goku smiled up at his sun.

"I'm sure we'll be able to get something to eat." Hakkai reassured, not wanting Sanzo to get worked up again. And so they all made their way to the village.

***

"That food was awesome!" Goku exclaimed contently.

"Woulda been better if we didn't have a bakasaru scarfing it all." Gojyo teased, trying to get a rise out of the chibi.

And, never one to disappoint, Goku turned on the kappa with a snarl. "What'd you say!?"

"Oh look. Our room came with a television." Hakkai pointed out, trying to save both of the children from being re-introduced to the fan-o-doom.

"Tel-uh-vis-on?" Goku questioned, completely forgetting the almost-fight with Gojyo.

"What, never seen one chimp?" Gojyo smirked.

"There are none at the temple." Sanzo pointed out from his place behind his newspaper.

"And we don't have one either, Gojyo." Hakkai added.

"Oh…yeah." Gojyo said, scratching the back of his head.

"So what is a tel-uh-vis-on?" Goku asked, looking curiously at the black box in question.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. Why don't I just show you." Hakkai offered, pushing a button on the front of the television to turn it on.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed as people appeared on the screen. The channel it was set on was showing an old sitcom that had probably been popular about twenty years ago. "They put tiny people in boxes to live in?!" Goku looked to Hakkai, his eyes wide.

"Um…not quite, Goku." Hakkai smiled.

"Can they get out? Are these holes (He means the speakers.) for them to breathe out of? How big is it in there? Do they have food enough for all of them?" the questions kept coming causing Hakkai to shoot a pleading look to Sanzo.

"Goku they're not real people." Sanzo said, flipping a page of his paper and reaching for another Marlboro.

"Huh? What'dya mean Sanzo?" Goku turned his questioning gaze to his sun.

"They're just illusions that show up on a television to entertain people." Sanzo explained.

"Oh…I get it." Goku grinned, turning to watch the people on the screen.

It was peaceful for a while after that. Sanzo read his paper, Hakkai read a novel that he had brought with him, and Gojyo and Goku watched the T.V. This calm lasted until Sanzo finished his paper. That's when he spied the remote.

It was eleven o'clock which meant the news would be coming on. He grabbed the remote and quickly changed it to the news. Unsurprisingly, this caught the attention of both Goku and Gojyo.

"What the hell, monk?"

"Sanzo we were watchin' that!" Both of them turned to glare at the priest in question.

"And now you're both watching something else." Sanzo informed, lighting another cig.

"No fair! Change it back! Change it back! Change it back!" Goku whined.

"Why do you need to watch this anyways? You just read the fucking paper!" Gojyo fumed.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Sanzo asked as he exhaled a plume of smoke.

"Why you--! Give me that remote!" Gojyo lunged at Sanzo, attempting to grab the remote from him.

"Get away from me! Do you _want_ a bullet through your thick skull?" Sanzo yelled as he tried to beat the kappa away from him.

"Goku! Help me! Get the remote!" Gojyo called to the chibi who had simply been watching up to this point. Goku obeyed and rushed to assist the kappa.

"Don't you even think about it saru!" Sanzo warned, but it was too late. Goku snatched at the remote while Gojyo tried to force Sanzo to stay still. Sanzo was trying to keep the remote away from them while trying to locate his fan or, even better, his gun. Either one would do the job at this point.

Hakkai watched as they all wrestled on the floor. Sanzo was sure to be in a bad mood for the remainder of the evening, but maybe this was good for all of them. At least they would sleep well that night. An idea occurred to him and he reached into the bag of clothing he had brought.

The other three were still fighting loudly. "The remote Goku! Go for the remote!"

"I'm tryin'! hold Sanzo still ya crap head!"

"I'm going to fucking kill both of you bastards! Get the hell off me kappa!"

The fighting came to an abrupt stop when all three of them heard a click followed by a bright flash. They all looked over to where Hakkai was standing with a camera. "Great shot everyone. That will definitely be one for the Christmas cards." the brunette smiled.

"Give me that camera, Hakkai!"

"And what do you mean 'Christmas cards'? Who would you even send them to?"

"Gojyo there's the remote! Get it!"

"Huh? Where?" as Gojyo got to his feet there was a loud crunch. He lifted his foot to see the remote in thousands of tiny pieces. "Oh."

"You DUMBASS!!!" Sanzo shouted, reaching for his gun.

"Ya broke it! You stupid kappa!" Goku yelled as well.

"Well it wouldn't of happened if that piss poor monk would have just given it to us!" Gojyo defended himself.

"Don't try to push your mistakes on me, dipshit!" Sanzo snarled.

"Yeah! Sanzo wasn't the one to crush the thing!" Goku defended his sun.

"Why are you on his side all of a sudden?! You were fighting him a couple minutes ago!"

"So?! Now I'm fightin' you! Leave Sanzo alone!"

"Look you stupid saru, he's the one that broke it!"

"No he didn't! I just saw you do it!!!"

"Well it was his fault!!!!!"

"GO THE HELL TO BED!!!!!!!!!!" Sanzo snapped, pulling his gun and firing a few rounds to convince them that his suggested course was the correct one.

***

Sanzo blinked his eyes open sleepily. There was no light streaming through the windows. It was still pitch black outside. But that wasn't the problem. The noise that had woken Sanzo up was the problem.

The sleepy priest looked over to the clock on the night stand beside the bed. Its numbers glowed 4:35 back at him. He slowly sat up in bed to see the television on and the chibisaru sitting in front of it.

Sanzo, having absolutely no patience at four in the morning, got out of bed, walked over to stand behind the chibi, and proceeded to kick him in the back of the head. "Ow! Sanzo?!" Goku groaned loudly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut your mouth, bakasaru. Why the hell are you awake?" Sanzo glared darkly at the chibi.

"Well… its just that I couldn't sleep and I really wanted to watch this show a little bit more since we're leavin' in the morning." Goku explained.

"Go. To. Bed." the cranky monk whispered harshly.

"But I'm not tired!" the saru whispered loudly.

"It is to late to be watching any show. Get to bed saru, I mean it." Sanzo ordered, giving the chibi a look that told him to do as he was told if he wanted his night to remain a pain free one.

"Meanie." Goku mumbled as he flicked the television off and climbed into his bed. Sanzo sent him one last glare before he fell into his bed. He fell asleep immediately.

***

A few hours passed when the sound of the television woke Sanzo again. He cracked an eye open to see fragile rays of sunlight shimmering through the window. He turned to look at the clock and it glowed 7:23 back to him.

The tired, cranky, man sat up to see Goku in front of the T.V. again. He was eating a bowl of cereal, acting as if it wasn't insanely early. Sanzo sent him a glare and plopped down at the kitchen table. Hakkai placed a mug of coffee in front of him. Sanzo grunted his thanks and took a grateful sip.

"Did you sleep well, Sanzo?" the healer asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"That stupid chimp woke me up at four in the morning watching that freaking television." Sanzo complained.

"Ah. I see." yes, he was up this morning when I woke up." Hakkai frowned as he looked over to the chibi.

"…What time did you wake up?" Sanzo asked, shooting another glare at the chibi.

"Around 6:30." Hakkai answered with a smile. "I wasn't aware he had been awake nearly all night."

Sanzo calmly stood up, sat his coffee down, walked over to the chibisaru, and proceeded to bask his head in with the fan-o-doom. "You dumbass monkey! If you think you're going to sleep today we're leaving you behind!"

"Ow! Sanzo! I'm not even tired! Ow ow ow ow!" Goku tried to defend himself.

"Wha-?! Wha happened?!" Gojyo exclaimed, finally waking up only to fall out of bed. "Ow."

"Good morning Gojyo." Hakkai smiled. "Coffee?"

"What are they yelling about this early?" Gojyo asked, accepting the mug from Hakkai with a nod of thanks.

"It seems that Goku is quite fascinated with the television." the healer said with a smile.

"Oh?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"He seems to have stayed up all night watching T.V. He woke Sanzo up at four in the morning apparently." Hakkai explained.

"Ah." Gojyo acknowledged as he sipped his coffee while pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Sanzo I think that's enough." Hakkai smiled over to the priest.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone get ready. We're leaving immediately." Sanzo ordered.

"Jeeze. Crazy monk." Goku mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

They all got ready and soon they were traveling down the road towards Chang'an. A while passed rather peacefully. Sanzo read his paper and smoked as he walked, Goku chatted to him about whatever popped into his head (Not getting much response.), and Gojyo and Hakkai talked quietly.

"Hey Sanzo? Can I ask you a question?" Goku asked around mid-day.

"Hn?" the priest grunted noncommittally.

"Are the four of us a family?" the chibi stared up at his sun with innocent, curious, eyes.

Sanzo came to a dead stop and Hakkai and Gojyo shifted their attention to the saru. "What are you talking about, baka?" the priest asked as he started walking again.

"Well you know how I was watchin' the tel-uh-vis-on an' the show I was watchin' was about a family? There was a dad a mom and two brothers an' they acted a lot like we do sometimes. So…are we a family?" Goku's eyes were shining with curiosity.

Thinking about whose role would be whose, Sanzo felt annoyance at the question. "There is no way I would ever consider any of you idiots my family." Sanzo said, sending a glare at the bakasaru.

"Huh? Why not? I think you guys would make a great family!" Goku exclaimed.

Sanzo gazed down at him. The bakasaru wore a determined expression. 'Trust in the saru to get so worked up over something so idiotic.' he mused. He allowed his hand to come and rest on top of Goku's head in a rare show of affection. "You can think about this mismatched group however you want, saru." he said quietly.

Goku gazed up at him with wide eyes. His face split into a grin a moment later that threatened to split his head. "Okay Sanzo!" he beamed.

Sanzo continued walking, pretending that whole little episode hadn't happened. Goku continued skipping next to Sanzo, prattling on about nothing and everything. The only proof of the conversation ever having happened was the gentle smile on Hakkai's face, the cocky one on Gojyo's, and the pictures that Hakkai had snapped while Sanzo wasn't looking. They looked at each other and shared a silent "Aw! How cute." look.

***

After a while, and many miles of walking, they got back to Chang'an. As soon as they had gotten there Goku had sleepily trudged up to his room and plopped onto the bed, falling instantly into a death-like sleep.

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were all in Sanzo's office currently. Gojyo was smoking, leaning back on the back two legs of his chair. "That saru sure says some crazy crap." he smirked.

Sanzo softly snorted. "For once I agree with you."

"I don't know." Hakkai smiled. "If you think about it, it makes perfect sense that Goku would consider us family. It's not like he has anyone else."

"That's true." Gojyo nodded. "Ah hell, I guess being a big brother wont be to bad. But its fricken hilarious that you guys are the mommy and daddy." he gave a cocky grin.

"Death." Sanzo warned with a piercing glare.

"Well at least you get to remain male." Hakkai smiled to the priest.

"He's a pretty good kid. When he's not being annoying as hell." Gojyo lit up another hi-lite.

"That's not often." Sanzo added.

"Hey, lets do somethin' special for him. Take 'im out ta eat or something." Gojyo suggested with a grin.

Gojyo's idea caused Sanzo to remember something. He checked the small calendar that sat on his desk and then looked back to Hakkai and Gojyo. "The anniversary of the day I found the saru is coming up. Since we don't know his real birthday that's probably the closest thing he has to one." Sanzo explained.

"Perfect. We'll throw him a birthday party then." Hakkai smiled.

"Does this even serve a purpose?" Sanzo asked. A party meant one thing to Sanzo, chaos.

"Oh come on, monk. You know you wanna do something special for the kids birthday." Gojyo sent an annoying smirk to the priest.

"Ch. Do whatever you want." Sanzo glared.

"Well good. How many days until his birthday?" Hakkai asked.

"Two." Sanzo answered.

"I see. Well me and Gojyo will be staying here until then." Hakkai informed with a smile that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What? Why?" Sanzo asked angrily.

"It will be much easier for us to get things together if me and Gojyo are here." Hakkai explained, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Sanzo snapped, stomping out of the room.

"We are the most screwed up family that I know of." Gojyo stated after they heard Sanzo's door slam.

"Indeed." Hakkai smiled.

***

The next two days were, as Sanzo predicted, rather chaotic. Gojyo and Hakkai had decided that a surprise party would be best. Which meant that they would have to hide everything from the saru. Luckily for them Goku wasn't the most perceptive child. In fact it took almost no effort to distract the chibi.

"Hey Hakkai, whatcha doin'?"

"Goku, do me a favor and eat these bags of candy."

"Okay Hakkai!"

"Hey Gojyo! Why do you have a bag of balloons?"

"Uh, I think Hakkai has some candy for you."

"Really? I'm gunna go see."

"Hey Sanzo, do you think Hakkai an' Gojyo are actin' weird?"

"No. now take this money, go to town, and leave me alone."

"Alright! Thanks Sanzo!"

Overall it was extremely easy. On the second day Hakkai came into Sanzo's office. "We have almost everything ready for tomorrow. All we need is to get the gifts and some candles for the cake."

"Good luck with that." Sanzo said from behind his newspaper.

"I don't think you understand. _You_ are the one who is going to go out and get the gifts." Hakkai's smile never faltered.

Sanzo lay his newspaper down in favor of glaring at the youkai in front of him. To anyone else this glare would have made them run for it. Hakkai just stood with his little smile never even thinking about fading. "And why would I do that?" Sanzo asked.

"Because out of all of us you're the one that knows best what he would like." Hakkai explained, still wearing that cheery smile.

"I think you're full of shit. Just get him food. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Sanzo moved to grab his paper again.

"Well that's just it. I think getting him something besides food would be more meaningful. And you haven't really dome anything for the party. Therefore the task falls to you."

Sanzo continued to glare at him, trying to wear the stubborn healer down. But the smile that Hakkai wore said very plainly to all who knew him that he wouldn't be giving up and to continue to resist would be like trying to keep the sun from setting. Sanzo could recognize when he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine. I'll go get the damn saru some freaking presents." Sanzo snapped. He got up, folding his paper. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

After a while Sanzo got to town. He walked through some of the shops, looking for things he thought the chibi would like. 'Stupid kid doesn't even need anything.' he thought grumpily. He could just imagine the bakasaru's face when he saw all the party stuff. Not to mention all the food that Hakkai was making. He'd smile so much his head would split right down the middle.

A small smile had found its way onto Sanzo's face without his permission. Once he noticed it quickly disappeared. That's when he saw the perfect gift for Goku. It was a plushie that looked like a meat bun. It had a big smiley face along with big chibi eyes. On it's belly it said 'Happy Birthday!' in yellow stitched letters.

Sanzo grabbed it right away. This would be the perfect gift for the saru as long as he didn't try to eat it. Sanzo smirked at the thought. He would have to make sure the chibi knew it wasn't food. He headed over to where they sold cards and eventually picked one that looked like the sun. Inside it read, 'Have a Sunny Birthday!'

'That should be plenty.' Sanzo thought as he paid for the items. As he headed out of town a stand that sold meat buns caught the priest's eye. Giving a slight sigh he bought a dozen of them and continued on his way to the temple. They might at least make it so Goku didn't eat the plushie.

**The Next Day**

Goku was not a very perceptive person. But even he realized that something had been going on. All three of his friends had been acting really weird lately. They kept dodging his questions, giving him stuff to distract him (He still took all of it, but…that candy was good!), and they had been acting all sneaky.

'I wonder what they're doin'.' he thought as he lounged in one of the many trees on the temple grounds. 'Did I do somethin' bad? Nah. If I'd have done anything bad they wouldn't give me candy an' stuff.'

Goku continued to wonder in the tree while in the kitchen were three men in chaos. Hakkai, who was taking care of all the other food, had put Sanzo and Gojyo in charge of the cake. It was not going well.

"Get the egg shells out, dumbass!"

"Well excuse me lord Sanzo! What do you think I'm trying to do?!"

"What kind of dipshit cant crack eggs?!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't bumped me, jackass!"

"Learn to take responsibility for your mistakes, dumb kappa bastard!!!"

"Practice what you preach, dickhead!!!!"

"Now, now. Lets all calm down."

Sanzo and Gojyo were snarling at each other over the bowl of cake batter. "Hakkai, I cant work with this piss poor excuse for a monk." Gojyo complained.

"Alright." Hakkai sighed. "Gojyo, you can work on these and Sanzo, you can take over the cake." Hakkai pointed Gojyo over to a different dish.

"Why do I even have to do this?" Sanzo asked, sending a glare to Hakkai.

"Because you're the one that freed him in the first place." Hakkai smiled.

"You want me to go put him back?" Sanzo asked.

"Now Sanzo, don't threaten things that everyone knows you wouldn't do." Hakkai shook his head as he continued on the dish he was working on.

Sanzo continued on his attempt to glare a hole into the back of Hakkai's skull. After a while he gave up and went back to the cake. He finished mixing it, poured it into the pan, and stuck it into the oven. The other dishes were pretty much done. Now they just had to wait for the cake.

***

Goku started to wonder where his friends were. He headed to look for them just as the cake started to burn. As he continued on his search Hakkai was pulling the cake out of the oven, Gojyo was trying to put out the fire that had spread over this apparently very flammable cake, and Sanzo yelled angrily.

When Goku got near the kitchen the three had managed to put the fire out and Sanzo was complaining. When Goku heard his sun's voice he was about to push the door open when he stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"--cant believe all the trouble I went through. Just get rid of it. It's useless." that was Sanzo's voice.

"Yes, I agree. Lets just get rid of it." Hakkai's voice that time.

"That bakasaru will probably complain." Gojyo said.

"No one gives a shit. That dumbass should feel lucky I'm not dragging him back up that mountain and locking his ass up." Sanzo's angry voice came through the door.

Goku was scared now. What were they talking about? What were they going to do with him? The voices continued at a more quiet frequency. Goku pressed his ear more firmly to the door.

"Lets just throw it out." Gojyo said.

"Yes, lets." Hakkai agreed.

"Stupid monkey." Sanzo grumbled.

'They want to throw me out?' Goku thought, shocked. He rushed back to his room to think over what he had heard.

In the kitchen Hakkai was throwing out the charcoal cake. "I'm sure I can make another one in time for the party." he smiled.

"I cant believe you burned the cake." Gojyo shot a smug look to the priest.

"Shut up, bastard." Sanzo glared.

"Both of you stop arguing at least long enough to set the food out in the dining hall." Hakkai ordered.

"Yes mother." Gojyo smirked at Hakkai as he grabbed a few plates. Sanzo stayed sitting and Gojyo shot him a glare. "Come on _dad_. What? To old to carry a few plates?" he taunted.

"Shot. In. The. Face." Sanzo threatened. But nevertheless he still grabbed some of the food and took it into the dining hall.

The dining hall had been decorated earlier that day by Gojyo with decorations Hakkai had bought. There were streamers and a couple of those more expensive balloons that were shaped like monkeys. There were more balloons of all different colors. There was tons of food already on the table along with some party hats and confetti that they were planning on throwing when the chibi came in.

Sanzo allowed himself to smirk slightly. Goku would be completely overjoyed when he saw all of this. He'd probably have a fit of happiness. So maybe it was worth all of the frustrating trouble after all.

***

Goku was busy moping in his bedroom. His friends didn't want him around anymore. They were planning on throwing him out. Goku sat on his bed, staring blankly out his bedroom window. 'Maybe I should just leave and save them the trouble.' the chibi thought sadly. After a few minutes he had made up his mind. He wouldn't make his friends upset anymore. He would just take his things (Not that he had much.) and leave.

That decided, he started packing his few possessions. He packed his sun kite, his rubber ducky, looked around for something else to pack, found nothing, and then tied his two possessions into a yellow blanket that Sanzo had given him. Then he prepared to leave

In the kitchen all the party stuff was finally done. All that was left was to get the birthday boy. Hakkai and Gojyo waited in the dining hall while Sanzo went to get the chibi.

Goku was trying to be sneaky. He didn't want to trouble his friends even more by them catching him and having to go through explanations. This was why, as he looked behind him, he walked right into Sanzo as the priest turned a corner.

Goku let out a surprised yell and fell to land hard on his backside. "Ow." he grumbled. Then he looked up to Sanzo.

Sanzo was looking at the saru's excuse for a pack. "What are you doing, saru?"

"Uh…well…um." Goku stalled, not knowing how to explain.

"Just say it." Sanzo snapped impatiently. He still wasn't in the best mood from the whole burnt cake incident.

"I-I heard you, Hakkai, an' Gojyo talkin' about how you guys were gunna throw me out. I th-thought I would save you the trouble an' just leave." Goku explained, close to tears.

He looked back up to Sanzo to see his sun looking at him as if he'd grown another head. "What the hell are you talking about, bakasaru? Did you hit your freaking head?" the monk asked. Where on earth had the chibi got all of that from?

"Earlier you guys were talkin' in the kitchen." Goku said loudly.

Sanzo thought back to the conversations that he had had in the kitchen. 'Gojyo getting egg shells in the batter, Gojyo being a jackass, Hakkai telling me to continue on the cake, the cake burning…the complaining about the whole damn party…what the hell is he talking about?' Sanzo wondered "Bakasaru. Obviously you misunderstood something. Come with me."

Sanzo turned and began walking to the dining hall, not bothering to look to see if the chibi was following. "Wait! Wait up Sanzo!" Goku called, running to catch up with his impatient caretaker.

Sanzo led him to the dining hall. Goku followed quietly beside him. The chibi was completely confused now but it didn't seem like he would have to leave anymore. Sanzo pushed the doors open, shoving the saru inside.

Goku was greeted with a chorus of, "Surprise!" followed by a rain of confetti. He gaped as he looked around the room with wide eyes.

"W-what's goin' on you guys?!" he asked.

"Jeeze. Kid doesn't even remember his own birthday." Gojyo shook his head and ruffled the chibi's hair.

"Quit it Gojyo! What are you talkin' about?" Goku pushed the redhead's hand away from him.

"Well Goku, since none of us know when your real birthday is we all figured that you could celebrate it on the anniversary of the day that Sanzo got you out of that cage." Hakkai explained with a genuine smile.

"Apparently this baka heard us talking earlier and he thought we wanted to throw him out." Sanzo said, making Goku's cheeks flush in embarrassment. Hakkai and Gojyo stared at the chibi. He continued to blush, his head held down, until Hakkai laughed and Gojyo chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"Jeeze saru. Where'd you get a retarded idea like that?" Gojyo asked while throwing an arm around the chibi's shoulders.

"Well…um…its just…" Goku stammered.

"You know, I think you're just sick of us an' tryin' to run." Gojyo teased, giving the saru a noogie while trapping him in a head lock.

"Ow! Quit it Gojyo!" Goku yelled.

"Not until you say you're staying!" Gojyo continued with his noogie.

"I'm stayin'! I'm stayin'!" Goku shouted, attempting to push the kappa off him.

"Goku, you said we're your family, right? You cant just get rid of family members. If I'm stuck with these two idiots then so are you." Sanzo shot a glare at him. It wasn't his usual glare though. It looked like it was hiding a small trace of amusement.

Goku stared at his sun in shock for a moment and then let a grin light up his face. "Yeah. I get it."

"Now come on Goku. We didn't make all this food to go to waste." Hakkai smiled.

"Yeah!" Goku ran over to the table, taking in the sight of all the food happily. The little family ate diner happily. The children, predictably, started fighting over food even though Hakkai had made sure to fix plenty. Sanzo yelled for them to be quiet and whacked them with the fan-o-doom, a bit gentler on Goku since it was his birthday.

"Alright Goku, close your eyes." Hakkai ordered.

The chibi covered his eyes with his hands as Hakkai went to get the cake. It was chocolate and had yellow frosting on top that spelled out "Happy 13th Birthday Goku!" There were thirteen candles decorating it, the one in the middle shaped like a monkey. Hakkai lit all the candles while Sanzo flicked off the lights. "Alright, open 'em saru." Gojyo smirked.

Goku opened his eyes and gasped at the cake. Hakkai and Gojyo sang "Happy Birthday To You", Sanzo telling Goku to blow out the candles. Hakkai told him that when you blow out your candles you're supposed to make a wish. 'But what should I wish for?' the chibi thought, looking at the yummy looking cake and pretty candles. With all that he had gotten today what more could he really want? 'I wish that I could be with my friends forever.' Goku smiled as he blew out the candles.

They all ate cake, Goku even got Sanzo to have some. After that Sanzo tossed a present to the saru that was wrapped in shiny gold paper. Goku ripped it open, finding a cute plushie shaped like a meat bun. "It's so cute! Thanks guys!" Goku exclaimed, hugging the meat bun.

"Here. There's a card too." Sanzo said, tossing the card at the chibi. Goku took it out of the envelope, finding a card shaped like the sun. Goku opened it up, finding two pictures. The first was of him, Gojyo, and Sanzo wrestling on the floor of their hotel room. In the picture Gojyo was pinning Sanzo down with a smirk on his face, Sanzo looked like he was snarling and about to kill Gojyo, while he looked like he was having the time of his life while trying to get the remote from Sanzo while laughing.

In the second picture Sanzo was standing in front of him on a path. Goku was staring up at him with his mouth slightly open as the priest allowed his hand to rest on the saru's head. There was even a slight smile on Sanzo's face.

On the inside of the card was also three separated messages. Goku read the first one, 'Hey saru, have a happy b-day and never say we never did anything for ya.' That was Gojyo's message. Goku smiled and read the next one, 'Have a very happy birthday, Goku. You mean a lot to all of us.' That was Hakkai's. Goku moved to the last one, 'Don't ask for anything ever again, bakasaru. Happy birthday and anniversary.-S.'

Goku looked at the bottom of the card. At the very bottom it said, 'Happy B-day from your family! From Sanzo (Dad), Hakkai (Mom), and Gojyo (Bro).' Goku laughed as he read it. Hakkai had written in their family roles. "Thanks guys. Really. I'm really super happy." he grinned.

Sanzo looked over the chibi saru's shoulder to look at the pictures. When he spotted the second one he felt a stab of annoyance. "Hakkai…when did you get that picture?!" he snarled.

"When it happened." Hakkai answered simply.

"Give me that picture saru!" Sanzo grabbed for the picture.

Goku jerked the picture out of the gunman's reach just in time. "No! You're gunna ruin it!" Goku held it to his chest.

"Of course I am. So give it!" Sanzo snarled, reaching again for the picture.

"Sanzo, that's not the only copy." Hakkai informed with a cheery smile.

"Fine. Where is that damn camera? I'm going to make sure it never works again." Sanzo promised as he started heading for the door.

"Come on Sanzo! Don't be all pissy." Gojyo said as he grabbed Sanzo's shoulder.

"Yeah! Don't go break the camera!" Goku said, grabbing Sanzo's arm.

"Both of you get off me!" Sanzo glared, trying to reclaim his arm from the chibi. The four continued with their little party for a while longer. Hakkai got everyone to help clean up, even though Sanzo argued. And after a while Hakkai and Gojyo went home.

Later Goku sat in Sanzo's room, playing with his meat bun plushie. Sanzo was towel drying his hair from where he had just gotten back from the baths. "You need to go to bed, saru." he said, throwing the towel aside.

"I will." Goku answered, smiling. "Hey Sanzo, thanks for lettin' me have a party an' stuff."

"Hn. When Hakkai decides to do something its usually just best to go along." Sanzo shrugged.

"Oh! Wait, I got somethin' for ya." Goku said, jumping up and running out of the room.

'What could that baka possibly have for me?' Sanzo wondered.

Goku returned a few seconds later with something behind his back. "I found this in town the other day when you told me to go. I figured I'd get it for you. Now it can be an anniversary present." he grinned.

Sanzo looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

Goku brought it out from around his back. It was a plushie shaped like a sun flower in a red pot. The flower had a smiley face in the center if the head. On the front was a button. Goku pushed it and the flower started twisting around and the song "You Are My Sunshine" started to play.

"Isn't it cute!?" Goku asked with a smile. He held it out for Sanzo to take. Sanzo accepted the singing flower, watching it as the movement and singing ended. "Do you like it?"

Sanzo allowed an almost non-existent smile onto his lips. He sat the plushie on his nightstand and turned back to Goku. "Get to bed chibi." he said, ruffling the boys hair.

Goku grinned and headed to the door. "Good night Sanzo." he called as he headed to his bedroom.

Sanzo looked back to the sun flower toy. He pushed the button, letting the song begin to play again. 'And they think we're a family?' he thought, still smirking slightly. 'Family my ass.' He lay down and clicked his lights off. The sun flower plushie the only witness to the slight smile as he fell asleep.

**End Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Finding Jeep**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these marvelous characters…at all. It sucks for me but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. I could never do as Kazuya Minekura has done.**

**Note: I would like to dedicate this chappie to Agis Quod Adis for reviewing every single one of me chappies all in one sitting. It makes me very happy that you like my fic to that extent, my friend. This ones for you. I hope you enjoy.**

**Note2: This chappie's also for Gojyo's birthday. Happy birthday Gojyo-chan! Even if it is a bit early…I couldn't wait anymore to post this.**

*******

**Goku and Hakkai were in town that morning. Sanzo had told Goku to go to Gojyo's house for the day since there was a group of prestigious monks coming to visit the temple. Sanzo figured it was better to just get Goku out of the way before he even had the chance to accidentally offend one of the visitors. Goku had been happy to go.**

**When he had arrived Hakkai had been getting ready to go shopping in town and had asked Goku if he would come along to help carry the groceries. Gojyo wasn't accompanying them because he was currently suffering from an awful hangover caused by extensive overindulgence that had taken place the night before.**

**Goku had happily agreed to come along. At the moment they were getting produce in the corner store. "Hakkai! Can we get these? They look really good!" Goku enthused, pointing to some watermelons that were stacked up.**

**The chibi reached to grab one and was stopped just in time from causing a small calamity by the older brunette. Hakkai had a vivid image running through his mind of the carefully stacked watermelons falling and splattering against the floor. "When grabbing one it is usually better to take from the top." he smiled, grabbing one from the top of the pile.**

"**Oh. Alright." Goku grinned.**

**Him and Hakkai continued shopping. The chibi stopped to beg for some meat buns and then repeated the action when they passed stands selling takoyaki, ice cream, fried corn, and one that sold crepes. Hakkai got him some treats but explained with the patience of a true mother that he couldn't get everything.**

**Finally they were headed back home. Goku was skipping around carrying his share of the groceries. Unfortunately, he wasn't really watching where he was going. An ill-placed root (Probably the same one that tripped Sanzo in chapter 7.) that stuck up in the path ended up snagging the saru's shoe, tripping him into the forest. "Ow." he mumbled from his place on the forest floor.**

"**Goku, are you okay? Did you spill the groceries?" Hakkai asked, running over.**

**Goku pushed himself into a sitting position, trying not to get too cut up by the thorn bush that had caught him in its prickly arms. "I'm okay. Oh, I did spill some of the stuff. Sorry Hakkai." he apologized.**

"**Its fine. That's why I was carrying breakable." Hakkai smiled.**

**They both began gathering up the groceries that were strewn about the forest floor. As Goku reached to pick up a wayward apple from where it had rolled he spotted what looked like an egg. It was by no means a normal bird egg though. It was maybe two sizes bigger than a chickens egg. It was also oddly colored. There were red swirls along with pristine white. Goku's first thought was that it was beautiful.**

"**Hey Hakkai, look at this!" Goku exclaimed, holding up the odd egg. It was warm to the touch and surprisingly heavy.**

"**Is that an egg?" Hakkai asked, letting Goku place it carefully into his hands.**

"**What kind of egg is it? A kind of bird?" Goku asked curiously.**

"**I'm not sure. Its very warm. Was it lying in the sun?" Hakkai asked.**

"**Nuh uh. It was on the ground under a bush." Goku answered.**

"**Hm…maybe there's a book at Gojyo's that could tell us." Hakkai recalled finding an encyclopedia once in Gojyo's house as he was cleaning. When he had asked the redhead about it he said that he'd never seen it before. With any luck it might be able to tell them what kind of egg this was.**

"**So we're taking it with us, right?" the chibi asked hopefully.**

**Hakkai checked the surrounding trees for any signs of a nest that the egg might have fallen out of. Finding none, he smiled to Goku. "Well I guess we have no choice. We'll take it and maybe see if we can hatch it, shall we?"**

"**Yeah!" Goku cheered. He and Hakkai finished gathering the groceries and then started heading home again, the egg in tow. Goku was chatting endlessly about what could be in the egg. "Maybe it's a pterodactyl!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. Hakkai had let the boy use his library card a few days previous in order to borrow a book on dinosaurs. Goku was still clinging to the hope that some of them may have survived.**

"**I don't think so Goku." Hakkai smiled. "I'm sure a dinosaur egg would be a bit bigger."**

"**Oh. Yeah." Goku frowned.**

**They both soon reached the house. Hakkai put up the groceries while Goku ran to tell Gojyo what they had found. He was quickly chased out of the bedroom by the still hung over kappa. He ran out holding the encyclopedia that he had snatched up. He began to look through it as Hakkai made lunch. "Alright Goku. Lunch is ready." Hakkai announced, going into the living room to see Goku reading something in the book.**

"**Hey Hakkai, I think maybe it's a dragons egg." Goku said seriously.**

"**I don't think so Goku. There did used to be dragons but all the surviving ones were supposedly sealed up in Houtou castle when the demon lord Guyamaoh was sealed away. None have been seen since then." Hakkai explained. Goku remembered Hakkai telling him the story of how a war prince named Nataku had sealed the evil demon lord away for all time. It was one of Goku favorite stories that Hakkai told. For some reason he really liked the prince Nataku.**

"**But this egg kinda looks like an picture of an egg in here and it says that it's a rare kind of dragon egg." Goku held up the book for the healer to see.**

**Hakkai looked at the picture that was provided and he had to admit; it looked almost exactly like the egg they had found. "Hm…well I have to say, they do look alike. How about this, we'll try and hatch the egg. don't get your hopes up that it will be a dragon. Its more likely a kind of reptile or bird and I don't know if it will hatch but with any luck maybe it will be a dragon." Hakkai smiled to the chibi. He certainly didn't, of course, believe that it was a dragon egg. It probably wouldn't even hatch. It was likely that the fall from whatever tree it had been in, if it indeed had been in a tree, had killed whatever life once grew inside it. But Goku looked hopeful and Hakkai wouldn't be the one to crush the chibi saru's dreams.**

"**Yeah! Lets hatch the egg!" Goku cheered.**

**Hakkai smiled as Goku read in the book about how they should go about hatching the "dragon" egg in the book it stated that one should put the egg near a blazing fireplace for a fortnight. At the end of the two weeks it would hatch.**

"**But we don't have a fireplace Goku." Hakkai pointed out with a slight frown.**

"**Oh yeah." Goku frowned as well. He adopted a thoughtful look and looked around the room. "Maybe we could use candles. Do ya think that would work?" he asked, looking up to the older man.**

"**Candles?" Hakkai returned his questioning gaze.**

"**Yeah. We can get some candles an put 'em in a circle around the egg. That would work, right?" Goku's eyes were shining in hope. If it wasn't for the hopeful stare that was focused on him Hakkai wouldn't ever have considered going through all the effort.**

"**I'm sure that would work. Why don't we get some candles." Hakkai suggested. Him and Gojyo had been forced to keep a number of candles handy because of a series of harsh storms that had taken place in the early spring. There were many nights when the two had been left without power. So Hakkai gathered up the candles and helped Goku in setting them in a circle and lighting them. They placed the egg in the center, Goku smiling up at Hakkai happily.**

*******

**That night Sanzo was forced to listen to the chibi's ponderings on what could possibly be in the egg. As soon as the saru had gotten home he had ran to Sanzo to tell his sun of their discovery. Unfortunately Sanzo had still been in a meeting with the group of monks when Goku had burst into his office.**

**Sanzo had actually been glad to see him. The priest had seriously been considering using his gun to put himself out of his misery when Goku had burst in yelling, "Sanzo! Sanzo! Guess what me an' Hakkai found today!"**

**The monks had all looked at the chibi as if he were some sort of disgusting presence that insulted their every being. Sanzo had turned to him as Goku trotted up to his desk, ignoring the glares he was receiving. "Me an Hakkai found a dragon egg!" Goku exclaimed.**

**Sanzo had given him a look like he had grown an extra head as one of the monks cleared his throat. "Master Sanzo, might this boy leave us for now so that we may continue?" he said haughtily.**

**This was when Goku turned to the monks, just realizing that they were there. He pointed to the one that had spoken and looked back to Sanzo. "Are these guys the 'pompous assholes' you said were comin' to visit? I thought they'd be gone by now." he said innocently.**

**The monks, along with Sanzo, gave slightly different shouts of outrage. Goku was soon chased out of the room. The meeting hadn't lasted long after that and Goku was faced with an angry lecture from Sanzo on not repeating what he said in private. Which brings us to the present where Goku was sitting on the end of Sanzo's bed musing about the egg. **

"**So how longs a fortnight anyway?" Goku asked at length.**

"**Two weeks." Sanzo answered.**

"**How longs that?"**

"**Fourteen days."**

"**Fourteen days!? That's forever!" Goku whined, falling back onto his sun's bed.**

"**Going to bed will make it go by faster." Sanzo stated.**

"**Really?" Goku looked up at him.**

"**Yeah. Now get to bed saru!" Sanzo ordered, pointing to the door.**

"**Okay. Sweet dreams, Sanzo." Goku called as he ran out of the room.**

"**Hn." was the only acknowledgement the saru got. But, as always, it was enough.**

*******

**For the next few days Goku continuously made the journey to Hakkai and Gojyo's house in order to check on the egg. Sanzo came with him some days when he didn't have to much work to do. As well as some days when he **_**did**_** have work to do but didn't feel like it. The egg always lay in the center of its ring of candles, not showing any change. Soon the last day of the two weeks had arrived.**

"**Sanzo! Sanzo! Lets go! I bet its gunna hatch any minute!" Goku yelled excitedly. He was practically pulling Sanzo down the path to Gojyo's house.**

"**Calm down bakasaru!" Sanzo shouted, trying to reclaim his arm from the chibi's vice like grip.**

"**You're goin' so slow!" Goku whined.**

"**I'm sure the thing will still be there. Calm you ass down and walk like a normal person." Sanzo ordered harshly.**

**Goku grumbled but slowed down, releasing his caretakers arm. They continued along the path at a slightly slower pace. Though nothing could stop the chibi from breaking into a full out run when Gojyo's house came into view. The saru burst into the front door loudly. "Has it hatched yet?" he asked as he ran in.**

"**I'm afraid not, Goku!" Hakkai called from where he was making a breakfast for four in the kitchen.**

"**Aw!" Goku pouted as he went to look at the egg.**

**Hakkai smiled to Sanzo as he came into the kitchen, offering him a cup of coffee which he accepter gratefully. "What are you going tell him if that thing never hatches?" Sanzo asked curiously as he sipped his drink.**

"**I'll just explain that the fall from the tree may have made it so that it can never hatch." Hakkai explained.**

"**Hn." Sanzo acknowledged.**

"**So once he accepts that its not gunna hatch we can finally throw it out, right?" Gojyo asked. He was just a bit mad that for the past two weeks Goku had been waking him when he barged in the front door.**

"**Don't be cruel, Gojyo." Hakkai scolded.**

"**Little bakasaru. couldn't you have told him to take it to the temple?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.**

"**There would be no way that that baka would be setting up candles in the temple. I don't want to have to deal with all the problems that would come with that place burning to the ground." Sanzo answered for Hakkai.**

"**Yeah, whatever." Gojyo grumbled.**

"**Hakkai! Sanzo! I think its hatching!" Goku yelled from the living room.**

**All three men ran to see what was happening. When they got into the living room Goku was staring at the egg intensely. The egg lay as it always did, motionless in its circle of warmly glowing candles. "Bakasaru, it's not doing anything." Gojyo pointed out.**

"**It just wiggled a second ago. I saw it." Goku never took his eyes off the egg as he spoke. He wasn't even blinking.**

"**Goku, are you sure you didn't just bump the table?" Hakkai asked with a patient smile.**

"**Nuh uh. It really moved." Goku said with determination. As if he could put life into the egg through sheer force of will. **

**They stood there for almost ten minutes and the egg continued doing what it seemed to best, lay unmoving on the table. "This is freaking stupid." Gojyo said finally, walking back into the kitchen.**

"**I'm sure it will happen soon, Goku." Hakkai reassured, patting Goku on the shoulder. He and Sanzo went back into the kitchen. Hakkai started on lunch as Goku continued to watch the egg relentlessly.**

**Hours passed and soon it was dark. "We're leaving, Goku." Sanzo informed when it was nearing 10:00.**

"**But I'm sure it'll hatch any minute! Lets wait just a bit longer! Please Sanzo! Please!" Goku begged.**

"**No. now come on or you can find a home in the forest to sleep in." Sanzo ordered harshly.**

"**But Sanzo!" Goku whined.**

"**Now, bakasaru." Sanzo's tone left no room for argument.**

**Goku relented and followed his sun as they left the house. Hakkai waved as they left down the path. "It seems that he's quite disappointed, doesn't it?" he asked Gojyo as he closed the door.**

"**Yeah. He'll get over it eventually. None of us really thought it would anyways." Gojyo shrugged. He turned to look at the egg. He had to admit, the thing did look pretty cool. No wonder the chibi wanted it to hatch. That's when the egg started to wiggle. He gaped at it and it slowly stopped, but a second later it started again. "H-Hakkai! Come look! Its movin'!" Gojyo managed to get out through his shock.**

"**What on earth are you talking about?" Hakkai came back into the living room from where he had went back into the kitchen. That's when a long crack appeared on the egg. "Gojyo, Goku will still be close. Go get him."**

**Gojyo obeyed the order quickly, running out the front door. Hakkai turned back to the egg. A small white wing was now bursting out from the shell. A wing that looked very reptilian. 'Wow. Goku was right.' Hakkai thought as he watched in amazement.**

**Gojyo caught up to the chibi and the monk quickly, panting heavily. "What's the matter, Gojyo?" Goku asked as he and Sanzo came to a halt.**

"**God, I cant believe I'm saying this but the egg is hatching." Gojyo panted.**

"**What? Really?!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.**

"**Do you think I woulda run all the way here if I wasn't serious?!" Gojyo glared.**

**Goku didn't bother answering. As soon as Gojyo had said "Do you--" the chibi had decided that it was unimportant and to just run and see if it was the truth. Sanzo looked at Gojyo with a raised eyebrow. "Its seriously hatching?" he asked skeptically.**

"**Yeah. I know it sounds freaking crazy but its true." Gojyo shrugged.**

"**Hn. We'll just stay the night at your house. Not like I wanted to walk all the way back to the temple anyway." Sanzo grumbled as he and Gojyo headed back.**

**Goku reached the house quickly and burst in. Hakkai was standing with his back to the front door, looking as if he were holding something. "Is it okay Hakkai? What is it?" Goku asked quickly.**

"**Goku come here. Be quiet." Hakkai motioned the chibi over.**

**Goku approached quietly. Cupped lovingly in Hakkai's hands was a tiny white dragon. It was about as big as a grapefruit and it was blearily blinking its cute little red eyes as it took in its surroundings. Though its eyes never left Hakkai for long. "Its so tiny. It really was a dragon." Goku said quietly, reaching up to gently stroke the soft white feather like things on the back of its neck.**

"**Yes. You were right Goku." Hakkai smiled. But, Goku noticed, this wasn't his usual smile that always seemed slightly false. it was one pulled from deep inside him. A rare true smile. Goku smiled back as Sanzo and Gojyo came in. they both took their turns in gawking at the baby dragon. "Would you like to hold him Goku?" Hakkai asked.**

"**Yeah!" Goku exclaimed.**

"**Be careful with it, saru." Gojyo taunted.**

"**I will be, ya stupid kappa." Goku glared at him. Hakkai gently put the tiny dragon into Goku's hands. The dragon looked up at Goku and then turned its long neck to look back at Hakkai. It let out a small cheep and its small wings flapped once. "It looks like it wants you again, Hakkai."**

"**I suppose it does." Hakkai reached out and the little dragon waddled toward his outstretched hands, flapping its wings twice.**

"**That makes sense. You're the first living thing it saw, right? It probably thinks you're its mother." Sanzo pointed out.**

"**Heh. Well there's just one more tiny animal thinking you're its mommy." Gojyo laughed, petting the little dragon.**

**Hakkai looked to Goku, feeling slightly guilty for being the one the little dragon had latched onto. Goku just looked up to him and gave a big smile. "Heh heh. He thinks you're his mom Hakkai. That kinda makes us brothers, right?" he laughed.**

**Hakkai blinked and then laughed. "I suppose it does."**

"**What should he be named?" Gojyo asked, looking the little thing over. The dragons eyes focused on Gojyo and he let out a cheep. All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and Hakkai was forced to let go of what **_**had**_** been a dragon. In the dragons place stood a jeep. It was only about as big as a wagon that parents sometimes pull their children around in.**

"**What the hell?" Gojyo asked as they all stared at the tiny jeep. The jeep honked its horn and the engine let out a little rev.**

"**Can most dragons do that?" Goku asked, his eyes wide.**

"**Well…it did say in the book that it was a rare kind of dragon." Hakkai said as another poof of smoke appeared and the dragon reappeared. It looked up at Hakkai and cheeped proudly. "Very good." Hakkai praised as he picked it up.**

"**Maybe we should just name 'im Jeep." Goku suggested.**

"**Hm. I rather like it. What do you think?' Hakkai asked the little dragon. It gave another cheep. "Jeep it is."**

"**Welcome to the family, Jeep!" Goku enthused as he stroked him.**

"**As dysfunctional and screwed up as it is." Gojyo added.**

"**How many times have I told you idiots? We are **_**not**_** a family!" Sanzo snapped.**

"**Eek! Daddy's scary!" Gojyo squealed playfully.**

"**Shut up kappa!" Sanzo yelled, whapping him on the head with the fan-o-doom.**

"**Ow! You need to cut that out you poor excuse for a monk!" Gojyo shouted.**

**They continued to squabble and soon Goku found a way to get in on the fight. "They may seem a bit strange at first but you'll get used to them in no time." Hakkai smiled to Jeep. The mother and his new child watched contently as their family fought.**

****End Chapter****

**Authors note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Now I'm going to do something a bit special. I have a new fic coming out called 'A Saiyuki Christmas Carol'. Its special for the holiday season. If you would like to receive a preview of the first chappie of this new fic then please include a request in your review and I will send one to you via review response. This is just for the holiday season folks! Once again, thanks for reading and please review! Love-Holysinner.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Trip To The Beach.

Disclaimer: Last I checked my name was not Kazuya Minekura. It may have changed though. Wait…nope. Still the same.

***

Sanzo was actually enjoying himself on this particular morning. He was in his office and reading his newspaper. He didn't have any pressing work to do and he had told Goku to go to Hakkai and Gojyo's that morning. It wasn't even to awfully hot out even though it was well into summer. He sipped at his tea, which was rather good that morning. And that's when it all got shot to hell.

Goku burst into his office loudly. "Hey Sanzo guess what!!!" he shouted, by the sound of his voice he was obviously really excited about something.

"What do you want saru?" Sanzo glared over the top of his paper.

"Guess what Hakkai told me! He said that the four of us are gunna go on a trip! We gotta pack! He says we're gunna see somethin' called the ocean! I don't really know what that is…but he says there'll be swimming! And then he said--"

"Wait, shut up. Hakkai wants to go on a trip?" Sanzo looked at Goku with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. He said we could 'cause Jeep's big enough to carry all of us now." All four of them had seen just how fast a dragon grew in the last few months. Jeep's vehicle form was now the size of a regular jeep and could easily carry the four men. The little dragon had also gotten quite good at flying in his cute form, as Goku called it.

"I have absolutely no reason to go to the ocean." Sanzo flicked his paper back open.

"Oh come now Sanzo." Hakkai said, coming into his office. "I've already packed your things and everything."

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Sanzo snapped, slamming his paper down.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, great lord Sanzo-chan." Gojyo smirked as he too entered the office. "We all need a little vacation and you're gunna come."

"And why would I do that?" Sanzo asked with a glare.

Gojyo just blinked and then shrugged. "Fine. No ones gunna force ya to come." the kappa then turned toward Goku. "Come on saru, get packed. When we get there I'll let you have some of those drinks I was tellin' you about. You may feel a little wobbly at first but that'll pass. An' after that I'll introduce ya to this kinda girl who usually stands on street corners but if you give 'em--"

"Fine I'll come." Sanzo snarled, glaring at Gojyo.

"Oh no. don't force yourself on our account." Gojyo said, feigning innocents.

"Shut the hell up kappa." Sanzo growled, putting his paper aside. "Hakkai, you said that you already packed everything, right?"

"Yes. There's just one thing we all need to get before we can go." Hakkai smiled.

"What's that?" Sanzo sent the healer a questioning look.

"You'll see." At Hakkai's smile Sanzo got a strong foreboding feeling.

The next thing the priest knew he was being dragged, forcefully, into a department store by the saru and kappa. "Let me go! I am _not_ getting swim trunks! Get off me!!!" he yelled as he tried to escape this assault on his person.

"Oh come now, Sanzo. We're going to the ocean. All of us need some swim trunks." Hakkai said reasonably.

"Yeah. Its not like you'll be the only one in a pair. The rest of us are getting some too." Gojyo said, pushing Sanzo into the store.

"I don't swim!" Sanzo continued his futile protest.

"Aw, come on Sanzo! It'll be fun." Goku urged.

Eventually they managed to get the gunman into the store. Hakkai led them to the area where they sold men's swim wear. Sanzo stood with his arms crossed, looking quite upset, as the others looked for some swim trunks that suited their taste.

Hakkai was helping Goku pick out a pair while Gojyo looked through a different rack. "Sanzo, look at the ones I'm getting!" Goku exclaimed, running up wearing a pair that Hakkai had him try on. They were yellow with banana patterns all over them. "Do ya like 'em?"

Sanzo looked at them, his arms still crossed. "They suit you." he said flatly.

"Yeah? Thanks." the chibi beamed. "Hakkai says you gotta pick out a pair now."

"That's not going to happen." Sanzo said bluntly.

"Sanzo if you don't pick some we'll have to pick for you." Hakkai warned.

Sanzo shot the healer a glare. Hakkai was smiling innocently. However, Gojyo was grinning in a way that suggested Sanzo pick a pair of be really sorry about it later. With a huff he began halfheartedly looking through the racks. After a while Goku came running up to him with a pair of swim trunks.

"Sanzo, you should get this one!" he said, holding it up excitedly. The pair he was holding were dark purple with a sunflower pattern going up the sides. Sanzo didn't actually mind this pair but before he could voice his opinion Gojyo ran up.

"Bakasaru, the great Sanzo-sama doesn't want that kind. He wants these." as he said this Sanzo found a pair of bright pink girls bikini bottoms shoved onto his head like some sort of ridiculous hat.

Sanzo froze as the rage built up in his body. It was less than a second before he exploded. The Smith&Wesson was out and Gojyo was busy running for his life. It took Hakkai fifteen minutes to calm Sanzo down enough not to kill Gojyo. At which point the figured it was best to lease the store. He used Sanzo's credit card and bought their trunks. Sanzo had went with the pair that Goku had suggested. Hakkai had gotten a green pair with black palm trees going up the sides while Gojyo had went for a red pair with a black flower pattern on the sides.

After they were all checked out they went about getting their bags and putting them into a transformed Jeep. This was Jeep's first real trip and Hakkai was patting him encouragingly. Jeep honked and revved his engine eagerly. "Lets get going then, shall we?" Hakkai smiled.

They finally finished packing up everything. The map that Hakkai had gotten said that the nearest beach was a day away from their current location. So with that they set off for their happy beach fun. The monks at the temple wondering where Sanzo had disappeared to.

***

"I am _never_ riding for that long with you three _ever_ again." Sanzo glared as they finally arrived.

The ride had been rather chaotic at best. What with the two children fighting in the back and Goku asking if they were there yet every five minutes, which inevitably led to even more fights. Sanzo didn't think he had ever before used so many bullets in one day.

"So you'll be walking home then?" Hakkai asked the irritable monk with a smile. He received a death glare for his efforts.

"Can we _please_ get something to eat? I'm so huuuuuuuungry!!!" Goku whined loudly.

"We're only here for two days so lets get something to eat and then get a room. In the morning we can head to the beach." Hakkai suggested.

"Yeah!" Goku enthused, throwing his arms into the air.

After they ate they checked into a nice inn that was close to the beach. There was a balcony out their rooms window that Goku immediately rushed out onto. It faced the ocean and offered an amazing view. Goku inhaled the salty air fondly and gazed out on the huge expanse of ocean. The full moon shone down on the water, reflecting off the waves. It was beautiful and Goku couldn't take his eyes off it.

"How's the view, saru?" Gojyo asked, strolling out onto the balcony with the chibi.

"It's…really awesome." Goku said, still not looking away from the seemingly endless expanse.

"This is the first time you've ever see it, right?" Gojyo looked away from the view in favor of lighting up a hi-lite.

"I saw it in a book that Hakkai got from the library once." Goku said, still staring at the scene before him.

"Come on saru. Its time for bed." Sanzo said, coming out as well.

"Aw! But I'm lookin' at the ocean!" Goku pouted.

"You'll have plenty of time to see the ocean tomorrow. Now go to bed." Sanzo ordered.

"Fine." Goku whined, going inside, Sanzo and Gojyo following after him. "We're gunna go first thing in the morning, right Hakkai?" the chibi asked excitedly.

"After breakfast, yes." Hakkai smiled as he got ready for bed, taking off his monocle while Jeep curled up on his pillow. Following his example, all four guys also climbed into their beds and were soon asleep.

***

"Lets go! Letsgoletsgoletsgo!!!" Goku whined loudly.

"We're getting ready saru! Keep your pants on!" Gojyo yelled as they got everything ready to go to the beach.

"Calm down Goku. We'll get there." Hakkai smiled.

"Gojyo, move your ass and grab these bags." Sanzo ordered, glaring.

"Why don't you ever carry any bags, oh exalted one?" the kappa asked angrily.

"Why would I do what you're supposed to be doing?" Sanzo shot back haughtily.

"Now, now. Lets just get the bags into Jeep and go. Do you honestly have to argue about it?" Hakkai asked as he carried a picnic basket freshly stocked with food. He loaded into Jeep, who had transformed in front of their inn.

The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a hot day but there was still a nice breeze on occasion. When they arrived at the beach all Sanzo could do was glare. There were crowds of people everywhere. And while this beach really wasn't _that_ crowded it had just enough people to make Sanzo hate it with a passion. It also had just enough cute girls in swimsuits to make Gojyo gawk.

Hakkai parked Jeep and Goku was immediately out. "Yay! Ocean! Ocean! Ocean!" he shouted as he tried to break into a run for the beach. Sanzo snagged the chibi by his hair just before he could get away.

"Help carry bags, bakasaru." Sanzo ordered.

"Aw! But Sanzo…it's the ocean!" Goku gave his sun a pleading look.

"And its still going to be there when you're done helping." Sanzo snarled.

"Fine." Goku grumbled, grabbing about half of the bags and running off for the beach.

"Well he certainly seems to be excited." Hakkai smiled as Jeep transformed back into his dragon form.

"Hey, why aren't you helping to carry things mighty lord Sanzo-chan?" Gojyo glared.

"Why should I?" Sanzo dead-panned.

"Why you lousy excuse for a priest." Gojyo grumbled.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Goku yelled from the spot he had chosen. He had already laid out a blanked and dumped the beach bag onto it. There was already a group of giggling bikini-clad girls who were eyeing Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo. All of them whispering behind their hands and then giggling again. 'I'm in hell.' Sanzo thought grumpily.

Goku was splashing in the waves, laughing joyously. Gojyo was busy flirting with the bikini girls. Hakkai was sitting on the blanket, putting on sun screen. After he finished that he pulled a book out of the beach bag and began reading while stroking the soft white feathers on Jeep's neck. Sanzo had gotten a newspaper from the inn before they had left that morning and was currently sitting next to Hakkai and reading it.

"Hey Gojyo!" Goku yelled, interrupting the kappa's flirting.

"What do you want, bakasaru?!" Gojyo turned to glare at the chibi. He was doused with an oversized bucket of water. They had stopped at a dollar store and bought some stuff for Goku to play in the sand with. He had filled a giant plastic bucket they had gotten him with sea water and waited for just the right moment to soak the kappa.

"Ha ha! Stupid kappa!" Goku laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"You are so dead!" Gojyo rushed at Goku, deciding that for the moment this was more important then flirting. Goku wasn't able to dodge before he was tackled into the waves. The girls that Gojyo had been flirting with giggled as the two resurfaced. Both of them still wrestling and trying to get the other back under the water.

"Juveniles." Sanzo grumbled without looking up from his paper.

"Indeed." Hakkai smiled, his attention on the two children instead of his book.

The two less mature members of the group continued their fight until Gojyo got an idea. "Hey Goku, come'er." Gojyo called.

Goku, completely forgetting about the fight, ran over to Gojyo. "What?" he asked. Gojyo pulled him closer and whispered his plan to him. By the end of his explanation Goku was grinning from ear to ear. "Lets do it." he grinned.

Sanzo was still simply sitting on the blanket, doing the crossword, and having a relatively nice time. He didn't notice the idiot brothers sneaking up on him from behind. In fact he didn't notice them at all until they let out twin screams of, "TSUNAMI!!!" and emptied two buckets of water over his head.

The idiot brothers wasted no time running for their lives. "Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned as Sanzo stood. The priest looking at the newspaper that had been ruined by the water, threw the paper down and raced after the two. They soon found themselves thrown into the sea.

To say that the moron duo was almost drown would be an understatement. They had been lucky to escape with their lives. Sanzo, after having thrown them into the ocean, had also gotten in and held them under water for a bit. They had finally been aloud to resurface, Gojyo immediately splashing Sanzo with Goku joining in. They continued the splash fight until Hakkai called them. "Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku! We're going to have lunch now!"

"Yay! Food!" Goku cheered, racing out of the ocean and jumping onto the blanket. Hakkai had laid out supplies to make sandwiches, helping Goku make his in the interest that he didn't get peanut butter and jelly all over the place. Sanzo and Gojyo sat down on the blanket as well, getting their food ready.

They ate their lunch, Goku and Gojyo having the expected squabble over food until Sanzo whacked them over the head with the fan-o-doom. "Where do you even keep that thing?! You're not wearing anything but swim trunks!" Gojyo yelled, holding his head.

"None of your business." Sanzo answered without so much as looking at the kappa.

The fight would have continued if Goku hadn't landed a well aimed ball of sand on Gojyo's head. The kappa gave a shout of outrage as Hakkai called, "Now Goku, don't throw sand!" Goku was too busy laughing at Gojyo to notice the chastisement. Gojyo let out a snarl and lunged at the chibi, tackling him to the sand.

This fight ended once Gojyo had successfully buried Goku up to his neck, his head sticking out like some kind of ridiculous flower. "Gah! Let me out you stupid butt-faced kappa! Let me out!" Goku yelled, trying to squirm free of this sandy prison.

"No way bakasaru. You can have a nice time-out here in the sand." Gojyo grinned.

"Sanzo! Hakkai! Help me!" Goku called.

Sanzo looked over and almost laughed at what he saw. It looked as if the boys head was growing out of the sand. The chibi was obviously trying to squirm out and failing. Gojyo was laughing at him while spraying him with a dollar store water gun. "Now Gojyo, don't you think that's a bit cruel?" Hakkai laughed.

"Hm…" Gojyo took on a thoughtful look at Hakkai's question. "Nope." he decided with another grin.

In the kappa's momentary distraction Goku had managed to get an arm above the sand. While Gojyo still wasn't paying attention the chibi grabbed his ankle and pulled. Gojyo, losing his balance, landed on his back with a muffled thud.

Goku laughed and finally managed to break through the sand. He proceeded to tackle Gojyo, grinding a handful of sand into the older mans hair. "Get off 'a me you little ass monkey!" Gojyo yelled, pushing Goku off him and tossing a handful of sand at him. Goku snarled and tossed some sand back at him. This caused a huge sand fight. Other beachgoers retreating to another part of the beach to prevent getting an eyeful of sand.

"Goku I said not to throw sand! Gojyo, act like an adult!" Hakkai called with a frown that was reminiscent of a mother whose children were not behaving.

"Hakkai watch out!" Goku yelled. The wad of sand he had just thrown had gone slightly off course, flying strait at Hakkai. Hakkai ducked, the sand flying over his head…hitting Sanzo in the side of the face.

Goku and Gojyo watched in horror as Sanzo slowly got up and turned toward them. "Um…sorry Sanzo. I, uh, didn't mean to throw it that way." Goku stammered. Sanzo slowly looked up, the sand falling from his cheek. His eyes were alight with a fire of rage.

"I'm going to kill you both!!!" Sanzo yelled, pulling out his fan and beginning the chase after the moron duo, who had been smart enough to start running.

"Well that should teach them not to throw sand, shouldn't it?" Hakkai asked Jeep as he sat back down. Jeep let out a cheep of agreement as he watched his brothers be beaten to a bloody pulp.

***

The rest of the day went by in much the same fashion. Goku managed to get Sanzo to come play in the water with Gojyo's help. Though "play" may not have been the right word. It was more like the saru and kappa finally managed to taunt the monk to the extent that he would come out into the water in hopes of drowning them. Whatever the cause Goku found it quite fun.

The sun was now setting and things had calmed down. Gojyo was happily flirting with some cute girls while Goku made sand castles. Hakkai was still reading while Sanzo stood beside the blanket drying his hair with a beach towel. With the light fading Hakkai realized that it was time to go.

The healer stood, brushing himself off. Jeep resting comfortably on his shoulder. "Gojyo! Goku! Its time to go!" he yelled.

"Aw! Already?!" Goku whined.

"Come on saru! We're coming back tomorrow!" Sanzo yelled.

Gojyo walked over to Hakkai who was busy shaking out the blanket. "Hey 'Kai? Wanna see somethin' funny?" Gojyo smirked. Hakkai looked at him, recognizing the smirk at once as the one Gojyo wore when he was planning something that was sure to get him into loads of trouble.

"Is there any way to stop you?" Hakkai asked with a small smile. Gojyo's only answer was another flash of that smirk.

Sanzo was still drying himself off, staring at the ocean. Perhaps it was because he was tired but for whatever reason he didn't sense it when the kappa snuck up behind him and he certainly wasn't expecting the kappa to grab the bottom of his swim trunks and pull them down, leaving them around his ankles.

Sanzo froze. The girls that had been passing by froze and stared. Hakkai froze. Goku froze. The entire freaking world seemed to freeze as if waiting for the inevitable. When the top layer of shock broke Hakkai was able to look at Gojyo. His look plainly stated, "Do you _want _to die?!" Goku still stared at his sun, even he didn't know what Sanzo would do.

When the second layer of shock broke Sanzo bent down and pulled his swim trunks back up. He slowly turned to look at Gojyo who was hiding behind Hakkai. The Smith&Wesson seemed to appear in his hand from nowhere and Hakkai, whose survival instincts were actually very good, turned and grabbed Gojyo by the shoulders, forcing him out from behind him. This was enough to break the third and last layer of shock.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" Sanzo began firing, Gojyo running away as fast as he could. Sanzo chased after him, gun leading.

"Hakkai?" Goku asked, looking up at the healer.

"Yes Goku?" Hakkai looked down at the chibi.

"Is Gojyo gunna die?"

"Why yes, Goku. I do believe he is." Hakkai smiled.

***

Later that night, after Hakkai had convinced Sanzo that shooting Gojyo seven times was enough, all four guys back at the inn. It had taken a while for Sanzo to calm down enough to get into the jeep without firing in Gojyo's direction. It had also taken a while for Hakkai to heal all the bullet wounds on Gojyo while giving him a stern lecture on how if he was going to attempt suicide again there were less painful methods to do so.

Three of the four were now in their beds. Sanzo was out on the balcony, enjoying a Marlboro and watching the way the full moon reflected on the waves. He was finally able to have some peace. "Sanzo?" Or at least he_ thought _he would finally be able to have some peace.

Sanzo turned his head to see Goku standing in the balcony door way. "What is it, saru? You should be asleep." Sanzo looked away from his ward to watch the ocean for a while longer.

"Meh. I woke up and saw ya out here." Goku explained.

"And you just had to come keep me company." Sanzo frowned, exhaling smoke.

"The ocean was real fun today. Don't ya think?" Goku grinned up to his sun, ignoring the frown.

"Just another pain in the ass." Sanzo grumbled.

"Ya think so? I liked it. Its real pretty and real big. You really don't like it?" Goku looked curiously at him.

Sanzo looked down at the chibi, his golden eyes shining in the hope that Sanzo didn't hate the ocean that he loved so much. Sanzo let his hand land on the boys head, ruffling the mess of hair. "The oceans fine." he said quietly, grinding out his cigarette in the ash tray. "Alright, bed. Now."

Goku simply smiled up at him. But then frowned when he looked at the bed. "Um…the thing is…I'm really hungry." he whispered the last word.

"Unbelievable. Grab a snack and go to bed baka." Sanzo grumbled, whapping the chibi with the fan-o-doom before climbing into bed.

"Okay! Goodnight Sanzo." Goku beamed.

"Night." Sanzo mumbled.

***

Hakkai was, as always, the first to wake up. He went about freshening up and then proceeded to make coffee. This usually got Sanzo out of bed. The priest making a zombie like walk to the table at the smell of coffee. This morning, however, it didn't seem to be working.

Hakkai shrugged, figuring that yesterday must have tired the monk out. So he went about making breakfast. That always got them out of bed. He finished breakfast and set it out on the table. Usually all three members of his little dysfunctional family would have gotten up at the smell of breakfast. Especially Goku.

Hakkai went in to the sleeping quarters of the room. "It's time to wake up everyone. Breakfast is ready." he said smiling.

"No. Got no sleep. Go 'way." came from Sanzo's bed, the owner of the voice still obviously half asleep.

"Goku, if you don't get up there will be no breakfast." Hakkai said, looking at Goku's bed. The lump that was under the covers began to stir.

"Ow. Ow ow ow! My body hurts!" Goku said, still under the covers. He pushed the blankets off him and Hakkai nearly burst out laughing. He went over to Sanzo and then Gojyo's beds, pulling the covers off the men. He couldn't help it after that. As the other tow men sat up he dissolved into laughter.

The two older members glared but this also just looked funny. All three of the guys bodies were as bright red as Gojyo's hair. "Damnit, it's not funny Hakkai!" Sanzo snarled.

"Ah hahahaha. Maybe next time you'll all use sunscreen." Hakkai managed at last, still giggling. There would be no beach today. Not with three of the four having a severe case of sunburn.

***End Chapter***


End file.
